The Royals of the Throne
by distantsilhouette1999
Summary: Sequel to 'the Throne of the Royals' from Zuko's P.O.V. Prince Zuko's life has always been far from easy. He is now eighteen and is still as trapped as he always was. When he meets the young Katara of seventeen, promises emerge from the past and he selects her to become his royal pianist. Little does he know that his entire life will take a turn all because of this young woman. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here it is! First chapter of 'the Throne of the Royals' from Zuko's perspective. I hope you enjoy, I'm a little rusty considering I haven't written from a male's perspective for quite some time but I hope it's fine. Please review, criticism is needed and loved, so please leave some. Tell me what you thought and review if you want more! **

Chapter 1:

I threw my head back against my bedframe and sighed loudly, resting my face in my hands. I was breathing heavily and my forehead was slick with sweat. I closed my eyes, catching my breath. It was just a dream, I told myself. It was just a dream. My breathing finally slowed and I took a deep breath. I heard a knock on my door and I straightened up.

"Who's there?"

"Dinner is served, your highness." The muffled voice of one of the maids came through the door of my room. I raised an eyebrow, dinner? I had slept in far too long. I combed my fingers through my hair and ignored the maid as I heard the scrambling of her feet outside of my door. I was hungry, but I wasn't ready to face my father.

I grabbed for my robe and briskly pulled it on. I straightened up and stood in front of the mirror. I stared up at my reflection and my hand travelled unconsciously to my scar and I gritted my teeth together and dropped my hand.

I finally opened the door to my room and walked out into the long hallway. I shut the door behind me, and inhaled deeply before making my way downstairs. I walked down the stairs, trying to calm down, it was just a dream, none of it was real.

I arrived at the dinner table and silently took a seat to the left of my father, across from Azula. Mother smiled warmly at me and I tried to smile back, but I couldn't help feeling my father's glare burning through me. Azula looked up at me briefly before a small smirk passed across her lips and I trained my eyes to stare at the food platter sitting in front of me.

My father cleared his throat and I looked up at him, but didn't meet his eyes. "As you know, Prince Zuko, you are now of age to choose a bride."

I swallowed and tensed up visibly as he continued speaking, "Your mother and I have spoken about it and we have found it appropriate to choose your own pianist that will play for your balls."

I was allowed to choose my own pianist but not my own wife. Typical. I could feel my father's questioning glance and I nodded at him, motioning that I understood what he had said. My mother leaned across the table and took my hand.

"Zuko, my love, your father and I don't want to put any pressure on you…" She looked up hesitantly at father before looking back at me, her face straining to keep a calm expression, "We trust you to know who you would like marry, but it is only suitable if we still throw a series of balls to honor the occasion. You can choose your pianist after and audition."

I nodded, expressionlessly, at my mother and began eating my dinner, despite the fact that my hunger had subsided. Dinner was tense for the rest of the time and I tuned out as Azula began speaking about her duel training.

I finally excused myself from the dinner table and left without another word. I walked up to my room but didn't go in. I sighed. I didn't want to get married, it was honestly the last thing I needed. I didn't want to be tied down to anyone, it was far too much work and I wasn't up to the task of dealing with it. I knew father had his own plan in mind; he wouldn't get me married just so there was an heir to the throne.

Quite the opposite actually, he would get me married so he could stay tied to his throne for longer. I shook my head in mock disbelief; he wouldn't get me married unless there was something in it for him. Mother on the other hand, I smiled faintly; I knew mother wanted whatever would make me happy. I knew if it was just her, she wouldn't force me get married if I didn't want to. But even mother couldn't help me out of this matter. With father around, mother got very little say in matters.

I felt sorry for mother, having to put up with a man like father, but it wasn't just mother who had to put up with him, it was the entire Kingdom in fact…including me.

"What's wrong, Zuzu?" Azula's voice, placid as always, interrupted my thoughts. I didn't face her, "What do you want Azula?" I spoke, my voice on edge.

Azula strolled over so she was standing in front of me. She stared down at her nails coolly before looking up at me again, "You should really learn how to talk with women with more respect. One of the requirements as Prince is to get a wife, don't forget."

I glared at her and watched as she strolled away, each stride filled with superiority. I shoved open the door to my room and pulled off my two half swords that were mounted on the wall. I pressed them against each other and slid them down into my sheath. The swords had been a gift from my uncle, now passed. I pushed away the painful memory of my losing the man who had acted as more of a father than I ever had.

I changed into my dueling clothes and then jogged down into the corridors and into the dueling ground. The group had already met up there, I sighed in relief. Nothing better could take my mind off of marriage then dueling. I joined the group and I slid into the conversation. Jet walked up to me and I set my jaw in place as he walked over to me.

"Zuko!" He bowed mockingly and nothing would please me more then to knock the ground out from beneath his feet. I raised my eyebrows ever so slightly at him, acknowledging his motions. "Duel?" He asked me and I held back a glint of pleasure as I would have the chance to bring my thoughts to life. I nodded at him and I looked over at Haru who tossed me my shield. He did the same for Jet and we both took our place in the dueling ground.

The rest of the men surrounded us and I inhaled the deep smell of victory, which was slightly denser on my side. I took my stance and I waited, on the balls of my feet, waiting for Haru to signal us to begin. Haru seemed tense and I didn't blame him, he was close friends with both Jet and I and he knew just how much Jet and I got along.

"Go!" He bellowed and Jet swung right at me. His sword hit my sword as I tore through his swing. I brought my sword out from under his and swung up, close to his face, Jet took a step back and a smile pulled at my lips. Taking steps back was the last thing you wanted to do.

I swung at Jet again and he ducked, barely missing my swing. Jet leaned in close to me and brought his sword from under him, I easily stepped aside and swung as I stepped. I heard Jet grunt and my eyes gleamed as I saw the fierce expression crossing Jet's face. He swung at me and I blocked swiftly with my shield, while Jet was distracted, I brought my sword from under my shield and swung with all my strength.

Jet ducked briskly and I had to hand it to him, he was the closest anyone could get to meet my level. I turned my heel abruptly and Jet swung aimlessly and I smiled as I turned and swung him, he fell to the ground. His body making a loud 'thump' as he hit the ground and rolled over. I licked my lips and held back a smile as I stuffed my sword back into the sheath. I threw my shield onto the platform and rolled up my sleeves as I held my hand out for Jet.

His eyes glinted with anger as if he blamed me for how easily I had beaten him, but he took a hold of my hand and I pulled him up. I walked over to Haru as I stretched out my arms. Haru sighed heavily, "Zuko beats ass once more…"

I chuckled briefly. Haru then stood up and dueled with Chan. I watched as they dueled. I shook my head. Chan needed to stay on his feet and Haru needed to learn to aim. I lied down onto my back as I took a swig from my flask. I stared up at the sky; the darkness had already begun to envelope the sky. I watched two more duels and I stood up again and rolled my shoulders which were feeling slightly stiff.

"I'm facing next!" I called out. The duel ended and I faced Aang, the boy that was one of the workers or something along those lines in our estate. He looked up at me nervously and I narrowed my eyes at him, he would be no challenged at all. I held back a chuckled remembering when Aang and I actually used to be close, I swallowed hard, that was before it had happened. I pushed the memory away from my mind and took my stance. I put on my game face as Aang positioned himself.

"Go!" Ling yelled, another one of the boys from the dueling group. I contemplated whether I should go easy on this kid or not, probably not, I told myself. I swung hard and fast right at his chest, but he was quick. He ducked beneath my sword and brought his own sword around and swung. I held up my sword blocking his swing and I twisted his sword in mine and then I pulled out and struck, Aang blocked with his shield.

I frowned. He was better than I expected. I inhaled sharply, I would finish this dink off faster than he could step. I swung, full power, at his shield, but he moved aside and twisting around, knocking me off my guard as he swung. I barely blocked his swing with my sword. My eyebrows drew in and I swung around and Aang dodged once more. I could feel everyone's eyes watching us. Aang usually never dueled; I myself hadn't seen him duel before.

I turned on my heel and swung backhand towards Aang's face directly. A brief expression of shock overcame his face, but he ducked quickly and missed the swing my centimeters. I exhaled deeply as Aang swung and I blocked him. _Pull it together_, I scolded myself. I couldn't actually be having trouble with fighting someone like him.

Aang swung faster than I could notice, and I dodged it by seconds. I glared at Aang. I set my jaw in place; he would really get it now. I threw my swing at him and it hit his shield with a loud clash. I didn't wait for him to rebalance as I swung again. Aang brought his sword from under his shield and he swung at my feet, I jumped right as he pulled his sword out and swung at my upper body. I stifled a gasp as I leaned back and dodged the swing.

I heard a few whistles from the small crowd watching and my anger got the better of me. I swung with all of my power, right at Aang, not holding back anything and it hit right against his shield and he dropped right onto his ass. I threw my shield onto the ground immediately and stared at Aang in shock, he didn't seem angry or hurt. He gave me a brief smile before getting back up himself.

I cracked my knuckles as I walked over onto the platform again. Haru clapped me on the back, "That was close."

I shoved past him to grab my flask. It was not close; I was just off my game. Haru turned to face me, "I'm serious, I thought we finally found someone who could whoop your ass."

I shook my head and took a swig from my flask. "I was off my game…" I said as I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve. "I won anyways, didn't I?"

Haru just shrugged, not wanting to argue with me. He turned back to watch the duel between Jet and Aang. I narrowed my eyes as Aang seemed to float across the duel ground. I took another swig from my flask before closing it and setting it next to me as I leaned down lazily on my elbows, watching the duels continue. The last duel was with Haru and me. I whipped him up within minutes and he left the ground scowling. I grabbed my flask and began making my way back inside.

I saw Aang walking ahead of me towards the corridors and I held back a scowl as I jogged up to him. When I was by his side, he turned to me and gave me an acknowledging nod.

"I didn't know you knew how to duel." I said to him.

Aang shrugged. "I guess I just learned on my own."

I gritted my teeth together. What a numbskull. I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked ahead of me faster, obviously noticing my anger. I stood out in the darkness for a while, staring up at the moon. It would have been a beautiful sight, but I was never very fond of the darkness and the moon. I paced back towards the corridors.

As I reached my room, I heard one of my maid's scurrying up behind me. I sighed loudly in exasperation. I really despised my maids, especially since they were all vulnerable females who needed to understand I wasn't interesting in them. I didn't turn to face her as I heard her approach.

"Your majesty." Her voice was out of breath. I held onto the knob of my door, waiting for her to finish so I could go to my room. "There is an important meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning in the throne room."

I closed my eyes. Great, another meeting that reminded me of how little rights I had as the Prince. I nodded and pushed open my door. I threw my sheath on the ground after pulling out my swords. I mounted my sword back on the wall and collapsed onto my bed.

I wasn't tired, quite the opposite, I had slept in for far too long today anyways. I sat down on my bed, facing the balcony. It was at these moments that I missed how my life used to be. When my father wasn't caught up in being King. When my mother would speak with me freely and when Azula…I sighed, Azula had always been the same. When my uncle was alive. I touched my scar, before I had my scar.

I now lived in fear of speaking up against my father, for I knew the consequences could be permanent. Very permanent at that. I stare out the glass door leading to the balcony. If I ever did get married, it had to be with a woman who I trusted. Nothing mattered to me more than trust. But I knew I wouldn't have my first choice in marrying, it would be my father's choice in the end.

I would just have to look and act charming and please every girl in every ballroom, I would just have to flirt and toy with all of the women in the Kingdom, just for my reputation. I turned over in my bed. It was true that I could have any woman I wanted and it had nothing to do with me being conceited. It was true, what type of woman wouldn't marry the soon-to-be King of the most powerful Kingdom? But I didn't want a woman who was in love with the throne.

I sighed and I turned onto my back, I didn't want a woman who loved me either, in fear that I would one day end up like my father. The last thing I wanted was to deprive a woman like that. It didn't matter much to me, because it the end I wasn't interested in getting married. I knew that it had everything to do with the fact I didn't want to become my father, although that was who I was taught to became as a child.

I closed my eyes and tried to push all of the thoughts away, but how could I? Sooner or later I would have to get married and face life right then and there. My pianist was the last of my worries and I didn't see why mother insisted on having auditions, it was far past me. Couldn't we just hire any old pianist? Piano all sounded the same anyways; I didn't see why it mattered. I guess mother wanted me to have some say in my marriage.

I rested my head in my hands as I stared up at the ceiling. My entire life I was taught to be someone I didn't want to become, but I really didn't have a choice. Mother had tried to give me an ample amount of freedom but I rarely left the estate. Father insisted it was better if I didn't converse with the lower classes, which I never really understood but never had the guts to question.

My thoughts drifted back to my marriage. I t made me feeling distraught just thinking about attending all those balls to choose one woman to be my bride. It seemed strange, but I didn't have much experience with women before. Other than mother, Azula and this one girl who I used to be friends with named Toph, I didn't speak to many women.

I had this one girl who I did like, she was the daughter of a wealthy landlord but father had broken off my relationship to her once it had started. It made me feel nervous despite how confident I acted when I was up in the balls dancing with the wealthiest women from all around the Kingdom, but it made me feel guilty in a way. As if I was just leading them on, because I had to act as if I was interested in each and every one of them, even the snobby and fake ones.

After the incident, I broke off my connections with everyone and had lost everyone I was close to at that moment. It was a sickening thought, but it was my father who had done it to me, and to this day it was still difficult to face him every day without the same fear that had petrified me for so many years.

I sighed and grew tired, surprisingly. I rolled over onto my side and drifted off into my usual troubled sleeps.

**How was that? Hope it wasn't that bad… Review for more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review & Tell me what you thought. First Zuko & Katara scene from Zuko's P.O.V. Brace yourselves! **

Chapter 2:

I gritted my teeth together as three of the maids put together my robes for what I was going to wear tonight for the ball the honor the Queen of Brugnure and her daughter. They were coming to live in or estate for spirits knew how long. I wasn't exactly eager for them to come and I defiantly wasn't eager to attend a ball in their honor.

I frowned as a petit maid walked up to me shyly and held up two different robes to choose from. I looked her over. She seemed young, far too young to be working as a maid. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her hair scattered over her tired face. Her body was awfully skinny and her collarbones stuck out and I wondered if she could use them as a weapon. Even through her exhausted complexion, I could see her eager grey eyes staring up at me.

I sighed and held my hands up in defeat, "You choose, it doesn't matter."

Her eyes lit up and she scurried away to speak with the other maids. I had to leave the room, there was far too much womanly business going on. I despised having maids dress me for balls. I was perfectly capable of dressing myself, but it wasn't exactly my choice.

I walked down the hallway and stopped right at Azula's room, something I had never ever done before. I hesitated before knocking on her door. One of the wretched maids opened the doors and she blushed brightly and then bowed down as she stepped aside to let me in. I drew in a unsteady breath as I stepped into her room.

Azula was sitting, propped up in a large chair. Her feet placed in a tub of water and her hair being tended to by three maids. One maid stood by her side and scrubbed her feet and another one fed her cherries. I had the urge to question Azula but I had realized plenty of times that my relationship with Azula stayed at its best when there was minimal conversation.

"What brings you here, Zuzu?" She spoke through her closed eyes. I shrugged and looked around at her room. It was as large as mine, but it had much more furniture in it and maids were scattered evenly around her room. I wondered if it was possible to count how many we had in this entire estate.

I turned to leave but Azula stopped me, "Why haven't you changed yet?"

I warily turned back around her and scowled as a maid stood a few inches away from me, staring up at me in awe. "Don't…doesn't all of this bother you?" I asked her slowly.

I could picture Azula rolling her eyes through her closed lids. "If you insist on speaking indirectly, I'm not interested in listening."

I sighed sharply and ignored the maids all around me, "You're always surrounded with these many maids?"

Azula smiled. "Oh Zuzu, I'm sure you can negotiate with father about giving you a few more if you want."

I glared at her, regretting breaking the 'no conversation rule'. I left without another word, with my fists clenched. I walked back into my room and shook my head in disbelief as the maids were still in my room.

"Your maj-"

I cut her off, "Get out." I said using my authoritive voice.

The maid quivered nervously as she placed the robes on my bed, she then left the room briskly. I glared as I watched her leave and I turned back to the other maids. "Get out!" I yelled. They left even quicker than the first maid had left. I slammed the door behind them and turned back to my robes.

I sighed and went into my washroom to take a bath. I changed into my new robes, freshly smelling like old soap. I then pulled on the shoes that matched with them. I combed my fingers through my wet hair and yawned lazily as I grabbed my small crown with the emblem of our Kingdom on it and I left my room once again. We were going to attend the ball at some unsystematic ballroom.

I waited outside in the courtyard as one of our ambassadors led me into the royal carriage. I waited in the carriage for Azula to arrive. Whenever we went somewhere as a family- which was rare- we would always have two carriages, one for Azula and I and one for my mother and father.

Azula finally entered the carriage and took a seat, the thick smell of her perfume and lotion filled my nose and I coughed in protest as Azula examined her nails. She was dressed in a new and elaborate dress and her hair was carefully pinned up, she wore her small crown with the emblem of our Kingdom.

She snapped at the ambassador about something, but I wasn't listening. I hated the weight I felt of wearing my crown and it was the reason I rarely wore it. The carriage started with a jerk and I heard the slow trot of the horse's hooves hitting the ground as we moved forwards. I leaned back against the uncomfortable seat and pulled aside the small curtains covering the sunlight. I stared out of the opening and felt the cool air whipping against my face.

We arrived at the ballroom within a few hours. Aang opened the door and I held back a scowl, since when was he coming with us? I stepped out of the carriage after Azula as she straightened out her dress. I stretched out and yawned lazily. We made our way into the back section of the ballroom. The Queen and her daughter were supposed to meet us here before the ball began. Azula spoke about how the Princess used to like me when we were younger. I held in a sigh, this was going to be tougher than I thought. My father was sitting next to mother in a fancy bench, sitting proudly.

I held my crown in my hand as I combed my fingers through my hair. I heard the Queen and the princess enter and I turned around, expecting the worst. My mother and father had stood up and were now already meeting them with Azula. I looked at the Queen. She was a proud looking woman wearing her hair high on her head, her dress wrapped tightly around her. I diverted my eyes to look over at the Princess who was standing to the side, staring down at her nails with a bored expression on her face.

She had black hair that fell around her shoulders, her dress tightly wrapped round her slim figure. Her eyes lined with kohl, and her nails painted black. She looked up at me and her dark brown eyes met my golden ones. I nodded briefly as I walked over to them, wearing my best look.

The Queen walked over to me and she gushed. "How handsome you have become Prince Zuko!" She kissed both sides of my face and then I turned to the Princess. "A pleasure to meet you, princess." I said stiffly and I caught my father's glance and I hesitantly leaned down and took her pale hand in mine and I pressed my lips against her skin, rough and cold.

I pulled away and flashed her a smile, which she responded to with a small glint in her bottomless eyes. I looked away from her as father and mother and Azula walked to the side to speak with the Queen, I was left with her. She seemed bored as she stared at the ground and I didn't blame her. I sighed and finally turned back to face the Princess. "And your name is?" I asked her.

She smiled ever so briefly, "I'm shocked you don't remember, Zuko."

I raised an eyebrow at her before understanding what she meant. I used to know her, but how did she expect me to remember her names after all these years. I shrugged briskly. She looked back down at her nails as her eyes turned cold once more, "Mai."

I nodded as if I remembered everything about her, but in all honesty, I still didn't remember anything about this woman. She appeared to be the same age as me, but I wasn't sure. "Well…" I cleared my throat, "Mai, how old are you?"

The sides of her mouth turned down and I knew I had started off on the wrong foot. I rubbed the back of my neck feeling my face heat up, unnaturally. "N-not like that…I was just wondering." I said, trying to cover up my mistake. Her eyes flicked up to meet mine and I felt myself tense up. I did not like this Mai.

"I'm seventeen…and may I ask you how old you are?" Her cold voice ran through me and I cringed.

"Eighteen." I replied, suddenly needing air. I turned to leave but she stopped me, "Where are you going?" She snapped. My eyebrows drew in, was she being serious right now? I turned to face her and pointed towards the door, "I need some air."

I turned on my heel and left, not wanting to hear her cold tone again. I pushed open the door and finally breathed a sigh of relief, I didn't know I was holding in. I didn't like Mai, and I knew we wouldn't get along at all. I breathed in the crisp air and took of my crown and stuffed it into my robe, allowing my hair to blow freely in the wind.

These were the reasons I absolutely despised coming to these balls, I had to meet all of these women who thought they were better than everyone, it made me sick. I began walking around the outside of the ballroom, squinting in the darkness trying to make out where I was walking, but it was far too dark.

It wasn't as if Mai was unattractive, quite the opposite. She looked like the girls who I used to like to flirt with and woo. She was slim and her figure had the right amount of curves, but there was something about her. I wasn't even sure what it was, but I couldn't stand her. It wasn't even the fact that she wasn't interesting…I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something off about her. Maybe it was just the fact that I was caught up in my marriage and every woman I looked at reminded me of the fact that I was to be tied down with one my entire life.

I should have been getting back, I knew there was a schedule that I was bound to follow, but which way had I came out of? I began walking faster around the building, in search of a door of any kind. That was when it happened, I slammed against someone and I watched as they fell to the ground. I grunted in surprise and because I slammed against that someone pretty hard. I glared at the someone who I made out to be a girl as she got up. "Watch where you're going!" I snapped, as I shook my head as she dusted off her dress.

Her head snapped up as I spoke and her face contorted in anger, "Why don't you watch where you're going!" She snapped right back and I felt a smile pull at my lips at her outgoing wording. I took the moment of her anger to take in everything about her. She was a tan girl, reaching up about my neck. Her dark brown locks pulled into a braid and her plain dress hanging off of her slim body. Her eyebrows were drawn in and her jaw was set, the thing about her that drew me in were her large blue eyes.

There was something about her eyes as I stared deeper into them. They seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I noticed that she was staring up at me exactly how I was staring at her and I lowered my voice into my most charming voice, "Do you know who I am?" I asked arrogantly which I knew had been a wrong move since her glare intensified.

"No, I do not know who you are. If you were of any importance to me, I would most surely know who you are." She retorted and I smiled at her as she seemed hesitant to look into my eyes for too long. She tore her eyes away from mine as she crossed her arms over her chest. There was something…so strangely familiar about her.

I laughed as her eyes flicked up to mine and then lowered again. I took a step towards her and stared directly into the center of her sapphire eyes and I watched as she took a step back. I wasn't sure what overtook me but I had the urge to intimidate this girl, despite the fact she looked my age. And intimidate her I did, her eyes stared at me scornfully but I could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Well then you should learn." I whispered softly, as I watched her eyes widen ever so slightly. There was something so mesmerizing about the way she looked up at me, I suddenly had to get away from her and her peculiar eyes. I opened my mouth to say something more but instead I just walked past her, purposefully brushing my shoulder with hers as I walked by. I swear I felt her shiver and it made my smile grow.

Although after I was well away from her, my smile turned into a frown as I couldn't get my mind off of her. She was somehow…I couldn't even understand how I felt about that situation…she was different. There was something about her that I liked. I had never wanted to flirt with a girl so badly in my life but I knew I needed to see her again. She was different from other girls, she wasn't trying to please me, or show me that she was better than me. I was pretty sure she honestly _didn't _know who I was. The way her dress wasn't completely flawlessly ironed and how it hung loosely off of her body, a catastrophe surely for other women, but not her.

Her hair was effortlessly pulled back, as if she didn't care about her appearance but also wasn't shy about it. I couldn't pull my thoughts away from her as I walked back into the room. Azula shot me a look that sent chills up my spine and I knew I had done something wrong. I looked at my father who was making his way to the stage. I searched my thoughts- what had I done now? I held my breath as I heard my father's voice booming in the audience.

My mother walked up to me and she smiled at me, a strained smile that she used every day. I tried to smile back at her, but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to anything happening around me. Had father seen my introduction with that girl? But even if he had, why would it matter? She must have been here for the ball, right?

A strange rush of excitement coursed through me. If she was here for the ball, I would get a chance to see her again and I would surely dance with her. I shrugged off my thoughts, I had to focus. I felt Azula shove me forward and I scowled at her. She rolled my eyes, "We have to get on stage."

I blinked a few times before straightened out my robes and placing the crown back on my head. I walked through the curtains and squinted through the sudden light of the stage we were on. A large ballroom lied ahead of me, decorated fairly well, and filled with women of every size and shape. There were very few men, only older men who were wealthy landlords of the Kingdom. The rest of the women were all here- probably just to have a chance to dance with me.

Despite everything I smiled at the crowd, hoping the girl was somewhere in the audience. My eyes scanned the audience after they adjusted to the lighting, but I couldn't make her out in the hundreds of makeup caked faces, staring up at me in awe. My eyes finally stopped on a small familiar figure sitting on the piano stool and my smile grew wider as I met her blue eyes. I didn't want to draw any unnoticed attention to the girl so I allowed an amused smile to stay on my face as I raised my eyebrows ever so slightly at her- as if acknowledging her presence.

I swear I saw the heat rush to her face as she quickly diverted her eyes. I kept my eyes staring at her as she scanned the audience, as if aware of me staring at her. I watched as my father took the first dance with mother and then Azula paired up with another man and finally I strode forwards, training my eyes to stare at the crowd of women eagerly waiting instead of the pianist girl. I had never in my life listened to piano so intently.

I walked up to a fairly attractive girl with her brown hair tied into a loose bun and I held out my hand and I heard her giggled to the friends around her as she took my hand and stepped onto the floor with me. I placed my hand on her waist as she placed hers on my shoulder. I pulled her close to me as we swayed gently on the dance floor, she smelt of vanilla, a smell I wasn't very fond of. I heard her sigh heavily and I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly. My eyes unconsciously travelled back to the pianist who seemed distracted as she played, but she played beautifully nonetheless.

The rest of the women I danced with passed in a blur of blushes and giggles and different scents of overwhelmingly strong perfumes and lotions. My last dance was with Mai. She took my hand daintily, obviously with an ample amount of practice- like me. I pulled her right up against me as I wrapped my arm around her narrow waist.

I closed my eyes as we swayed elegantly over the dance floor, wondering how it must feel to dance with the pianist. Mai's hand was cold as I held it and I imagined her hand belonging to the pianist and I held it tighter. My eyes finally travelled back to the pianist and I scowled as I saw Aang standing next to her and speaking with her as she played, didn't he know she needed to focus? I held onto Mai tighter as if by doing so Aang would leave the girl alone, but the girl smiled up at Aang and my eyebrows drew in.

Mai sighed which brought me back to my senses, "What is with you?" She whispered sharply into my ear. I forced a smile onto my face and pulled her closer up against me, wishing so badly it was the pianist who was pressed against me. "You look beautiful…" I said for the hundredth time that night, once to almost every girl except the few girls I despised with a passion.

I smirked as I saw Toph standing to the edge of the ballroom, glaring at everyone in the room. I hadn't talked to her much since the incident, but I still considered her my friend. I smiled, refocusing my direction on Mai as she gripped my shoulder. I stared into her eyes, wondering how they would look if they somehow magically turned blue.

Finally the ball came to an end and I was standing at the side, sipping wine as I watched the pianist speak with Aang and smiled at him and then leave. I contemplated running out to encounter her wrath once more, but I knew better considering Mai was standing right at my side and Azula was watching my every move. I downed the rest of the wine in the glass before setting it down, the pianist still haunting my thoughts. Something about her eyes was so familiar and it was clawing at my insides. I had to find out who she was.

**Tell me what you thought! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review for more **** For those of you who haven't read my first story which was 'The Throne of the Royals' It is not necessary to read that first because this is the exact same story, but just from Zuko's perspective, so if you haven't read it you can still enjoy! **

Chapter 3:

Breakfast was served downstairs as I was being forced to eat with everyone the next day. I took a bath and pulled on my casual clothes. I made my way downstairs and into the breakfast hall. Everyone was at the table, including, much to my discomfort, Mai.

I took a seat to the left of my father, across from Azula. Mai sat next to Azula so she was in my clear view. I rolled up my sleeves and Mai shot me a disdainful look. My eyebrows drew in, what had I done now? The Queen of Brugnure began speaking about all of Mai's talents and abilities and father and mother listened intently while I tuned out and ate.

Azula was strangely quiet this morning, which was quite enjoyable for me. I took another bite of my breakfast as I, eager to finish and leave. My mind slowly travelled back to the pianist girl, the way our eyes had met and her blush and her eyes. I sighed quietly as Mai met my eyes. I ignored her and stared down at my food.

"Zuko, love?"

I looked up as I heard mother's voice. Mother smiled at me, "The auditions will be held three days from now, alright?"

I thought about it. Three days from now, would she come? "Will I…will I be able to go to the auditions?"

Mother laughed quietly, "Of course."

I nodded as if I was indifferent about it but excitement flooded through me. She had to come, she just had to come. I assured myself that she would come, why wouldn't she come? She obviously loved playing the piano; this had to be her biggest opportunity. My thoughts were interrupted by father's voice and my head snapped back and I faced all of my attention towards him.

"Prince Zuko, after breakfast you can take Mai on a tour of the estate." He said firmly. My insides sunk, I didn't want to spend any of my time with Mai let alone tour the entire estate with her. I rarely left my room or the corridors; I didn't know much else about the estate. Father could have easily asked one of the ambassadors or the maids to tour her, but I knew exactly what he was up to. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes father." I replied and I finally excused myself. Mai excused herself as well and I cringed as she followed me out of the door of the breakfast room. I finally sighed and turned to face her, she stood with her skinny arms crossed over her chest. "Well? Are you going to start now?"

I bit the inside of my cheek as I nodded slowly. I knew I had to do this, because father had told me, so I might as well have it over with. "Where do you want to start?"

Mai examined her nails and I closed my eyes to collect myself. She looked up at me, "It doesn't matter." She replied in a bored voice. I didn't understand why I was doing this if she had absolutely no interest in the estate. I began walking up the long staircase. "I'll make this brief." I called back to her as she followed behind me.

I pointed down the long hallway. "My room is down there, there's the library, washrooms and a study room." I pointed down on the other long hallway, "Azula's room. I honestly don't know what else is down there. Then there's the King and Queen's quarters and the guest rooms, I've never been."

Mai nodded and she straightened out her dress. "Is there anything in specific you want to see?"

Mai just shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

This girl was worse than I thought. I gritted my teeth together. "I'll show you the corridors." I told her, maybe going outside would cool my temper.

As we made our way back down the stairs Mai began asking questions. "So you don't remember anything about when you used to come and visit?"

I thought about what I should say, but I wasn't trying to please her, so I decided the truth was the best. "No, nothing."

We made our way into the courtyard and I immediately loosened up. I was much more comfortable when I was out of the estate. "This is the courtyard. It leads to the gardens and the dueling ground." I told her, although she didn't seem the least bit interested. She took a step towards me. "Let's go to the gardens." She said, her voice suddenly soft.

I narrowed my eyes but I nodded hesitantly and we began walking towards the gardens. I didn't visit the gardens much, but I didn't mind visiting. I opened the large gate to the gardens and we strolled in, Mai by my side.

"So what have you been thinking about for your wedding?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She picked at her nail. "Your wedding Zuko. Have you already found a girl?"

I flinched at the way she spoke, as if I would marry a random women off of the street. "No I haven't." I said through a tightened jaw.

Mai just shrugged, "Oh, what a shame."

I shook my head in confusion. "And what about you, Princess Mai? Have you found a man to marry?"

She laughed scornfully and I realized I hated her laugh. Her eyes flicked up to mine. "I'm only seventeen, Zuko. I have my time."

"I'm only eighteen."

"Yes, but you are the Prince."

I scowled at her, clearly not seeing her point. "And you're the Princess."

She glared at me. "Zuko, Prince's get married at an early age. It's their duty."

I glared right back at her. "It is _not _my duty to get married." I retorted coldly.

"It's not exactly your choice."

"What do you mean it's not my choice?" I yelled at her, my anger getting the best of me.

She rolled her emotionless eyes at me, "There's no use in getting angry with me. You know it's true."

That was it. I had had it with her. I threw my hands up in defeat and I stormed away from her and from the gardens. I didn't stop walking until I finally slammed the door to my room. My anger finally cooled off of me almost instantly. I threw myself onto my bed in frustration.

I knew I had gotten angry because I knew she was right. It was my duty to get married, and I knew it. The fact was, I didn't want to step up to my duties. By me being Prince it immediately meant me having duties and responsibilities, something that was inevitable. But I always thought I could fight off what was inevitable, but I was proved wrong many times and once again by Mai. My hand drifted up to my scar once again and I closed my eyes to calm myself.

I knew I had overreacted, and there was no justifying it. I knew if father found out he would be furious with me, but I knew Mai well enough to know she didn't honestly care about what had happened, something I owed to her.

I placed my hands over my face as I thought about the piano auditions, hoping the girl would come. It was killing me just thinking about her and how familiar she was to me. How she seemed vaguely familiar, but I knew I had never met her in my entire life. I decided what I needed to get my mind off of all of this was to duel- and I knew exactly who I would duel with.

I grabbed my sheath and stuffed my swords into it and then ripped my cloak off of it's hanging hook and draped it over myself, it was quite chilly outside. I grasped my flask and then I was out the door. I jogged through the estate, searching for the ambassador's quarters. I guessed I needed a tour just as badly as Mai needed one.

I finally bumped into exactly who I was searching for. Aang. Aang's eyes widened as he saw me running to him so frantically. "Prince Zuko." Aang bowed his head and I shook my head and grabbed him by the back of his collar. Aang gasped. "What are you-"

"Training."

"What?" He asked, his voice muffled by me dragging him through the corridors.

"We're going to duel."

"But…The others won't be there."

"It doesn't matter, does it?" I turned to face Aang. "I'm going to face you."

He nodded, still in confusion as I released his collar from my death grip. He straightened out his clothes before following behind me. "Wait Zuko! I don't have my sword."

I shrugged. "Just get it from the shed." I said briskly.

He stopped walking. "No, I need to use that sword."

I crossed my arms over my chest loosely before giving him a stare, "Why do you need that particular one?"

"Because…" He combed his fingers through his short brown hair, "It's _my _sword." He finished. I chuckled softly. "You have got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath. "Just get one form the shed! It doesn't matter." I tugged his collar once more to motion for him to follow me, but he stood in place.

"I'll meet you out on the grounds." He said as he jogged off. I watched him leave in annoyance, why did he need that specific sword? Mine were different because…well they were mine. I shook my head in pity for myself. I sounded exactly like that numbskull.

But my swords were special, much more than whatever his sword was all about. Surely his swords didn't mean as much as mine. I walked towards the grounds, taking in the cool as I pulled on my cloak, I was never very fond of the cold, but this time was an exception.

When I reached the grounds, I pulled out my swords from their sheath and I began swinging at the nearby tree. I heard Aang running up behind me and I turned around to face him, panting as he held his knees, his face red form running this entire way. I turned around and cracked my knuckles. "Alright, you ready?"

Aang faced me and caught his breath as he nodded. "Yes."

We both took our stances and I knew I was at an advantage because Aang was still tired, but I didn't care. I tipped onto the balls of my feet, I was going to knock him right off his feet. A smile pulled on my lips as I raised my eyebrows to signal Aang to start. I didn't wait a moment as I swung as hard as I could at him. He blocked easily and I waited for him to swing back and I dodged the swing. Aang swung back and I took the moment to turn on my heel and swing back at him. He gasped and fell right onto the ground.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise; that was easier than I expected. "You okay?"

Aang was staring at the ground with a hard expression on his face. He slowly nodded and then stood up. He looked up at me, "What do you want?" He asked as he brushed off his clothes.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you mean?"

He looked up at me, "What do you want? You obviously didn't pull me out of the estate to just duel with me."

I shook my head, "Well in that case, you're wrong. Get in your stance again."

Aang just shrugged as he walked back over to the dueling ground. I glared at him as I swung without warning, he dodged easily. I swung at him again and he ducked by an inch. He then sung at my feet and I jumped right over his swing. I aimed for his chest and swung; he leaned back but didn't take a step backwards. Smart.

He swung at me and it clashed against my sword. I turned both of our swords and both of us pulled back at the same time and I swung at him. He swiveled on his feet and dodged. I was breathing heavily as determination filed through me. I swung again and he ducked and swung, I stepped to the side and I swung at him. He ducked, the swing barely missing him.

I smiled faintly and swung again, "That girl…" I said between my heavy breaths. "The pianist- do you know her?" I ducked a swing from Aang and hit right back at him. Aang easily stepped to the side, "What girl?"

I jumped over his swing at my feet and leaned back as I swung at him. "Don't play dumb. Who is she?" Aang panted hard as he turned on his feet and dodged. "She was the pianist at your last ball." I glared at him, smartass. I swung at him and he ducked, "Her name, you numbskull." I retorted.

Aang's laugh floated back as he swung at me and it hit against my sword again. I turned my sword against his, almost knocking his sword right out of his hands. "Katara." He said softly, his eyes widening in a dreamy expression. I stopped mid-swing as he spoke. Katara. My sword dropped to the ground and Aang stared at me in confusion. "Zuk-"

I pushed through him as I picked up my sword and shoved it into my sheath. Katara. It was her. Aang's eyebrows drew in, he stood in front of me as I turned to leave. "What?" I asked out of annoyance.

He stood with a stern expression on his face. "Zuko…you can't bring her here." He said quietly.

My eyebrow raised just a hair as I stared at him. "What are you-"

"I like her…" he said softly, something in me snapped. "I really like her. I don't want her to…" he looked up at me hesitantly, "You know…" He kicked the ground with his feet and I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"Don't you dare." My voice had slipped into an icy tone that meant all business. I fisted his collar in my hand. "If you try anything on her…I swear..." My voice was straining to stay even as I spoke. Something in me was slipping and I knew it had to do with Aang having feelings for Katara. I gave his collar one more tug and pulled him right off of his feet as I glared at him. My anger drained as fast as it had come and I sighed heavily and released Aang, allowing him to collapse onto the ground.

I stormed away, my heart pounding loudly as I walked back to the corridors. I could think of nothing except Katara. It was her. I jogged through the corridors and stopped abruptly, and leaned against one of the walls. The promise that I had always expected to break; this was my chance to fulfill it. Memories raced through my mind of me speaking with Sokka.

"_Just whatever happens. You have to promise me to find my sister and keep her safe." _

At that time, by me being the prince I thought I could easily find this girl and repay the debt that I owed to Sokka. But I was obviously damned enough to think that, to this day I had always thought I would never find her and it had been a slight guilt that prodded at the back of my mind constantly. But it was her. That was why I had found her blue eyes so vaguely familiar, that was why I was so drawn into her.

I slid down to the ground of the corridors, my back still pressed up against the wall of the corridors. This was my only chance to make things right. She had to come to the auditions, she just damn well had to.

**So Zuko finally finds out who Katara really is. Will she come to the auditions? Review for more! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Piano Auditions! YAY! Review for more and enjoy reading! P.S: for those of you who don't know a 'nigit' was an insult in the 1700- 1800's. Same as a numbskull and some of the other insults Zuko uses. **

Chapter 4:

I woke up fresh in the morning and ran into the washroom to wash up and take a bath. I changed into my new and fresh clothes and I quickly raced out of the washroom. I didn't bother holding in my excitement as one of the maid's brought in my breakfast. I ignored the thought that nagged my mind telling me it was possible that she may not even come.

I heard a knock on my door right as I finished my breakfast. "Come in!" I called out rather loudly in a annoyed tone.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise when the person who walked in wasn't a maid, like I had suspected. I held back a smirk, not any different to me from a maid, but still not a maid. Mai walked in to my room with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Mai." I said, acknowledging her presence as I stood up in courtesy. Her eyes flashed up to meet mine, her boring eyes still as unattractive as ever. "What brings you here?"

"Your mother's calling you downstairs. She tells me you have some auditions to attend?"

I nodded slowly, still confused by her presence. "Yes, the piano auditions. You must have heard of them."

Mai stared out the door of the balcony, "No, I haven't." She replied coldly.

I shrugged my shoulders, even though I knew she wasn't facing me. "So why didn't mother just ask one of the maids?"

I watched as her narrow shoulders tightened and she turned around. "She _insisted _I be the one to tell you." She replied sarcastically.

I kept my annoyance in check as I nodded again. "I'll be down in a minute." I nodded at her, motioning for her to leave but she stood in her place.

"You had better choose a pianist that can play well." She said as she finally turned towards me, her eyes stoning me down. I tipped my head in question. "Why?"

She smiled mockingly, "Well, I am going to be attending every one of these wretched balls aren't I?"

I stared at her. I had never asked father how long they were staying but a sick feeling dropped in the pit of my stomach. I knew father invited her here for a reason, a very specific reason, but I prayed I was wrong. Mai of all women, why her? I couldn't even imagine marrying Mai, let alone her being the Queen.

A horrific picture of Mai was Queen flashed through my head and I swallowed hard. I didn't dare ask Mai what she had meant by what she said; the truth may have been far too horrendous. "Very well, you may leave." I replied stiffly. Mai gave me one last empty stare and she strolled out of my room, carrying herself gracefully and elegantly, but definitely not like a Queen I would choose to marry.

I shut the door behind her and breathed heavily. I would not, and I meant it, I would not marry Mai. I didn't care if I got strapped down to any other woman, but not Mai. I waited a few moments, standing by the door, praying I wouldn't have to encounter Mai once again before I left. I opened the door and peeked out, she had left.

I combed my fingers through my hair as I closed the door behind me. I made my way down the stairs, quickly, skipping the stone steps as I rushed down. I almost ran right into mother before I caught myself.

My mother smiled at me, "You're late, love."

I shrugged, "Mai was in my room."

My mother nodded, her smile weakening and her eyes slightly drooping. "Very well," She sighed, "I wish I could give you more of a choice…select your pianist wisely…" She said softly.

I gave her a weak smile, despite myself. It was days like these where I could barely look a mother, knowing how much pain she was in. I slowly walked away from mother, making my way to the back courtyard.

I stepped into my own carriage, behind the carriage of the other two ambassadors who were coming along. One of the maids shut the door to my carriage and the horse jerked forwards before starting into a steady trot.

We were going to some music studio by the name of Gulliver's Music Studio or something along those lines. I had never been, in fact, I hadn't gone out of town for quite some time now. I stared out the small curtain, at the ground once more. The horse's hooves hit against the dusty ground, causing the dust to float upwards.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the uncomfortable seat, inhaling the dusty smell from outside sharply. Soon enough, the carriage halted with a hard jerk and I was thrust forwards in my seat. I groaned as I caught myself before slamming up against the wall of carriage. The door opened and I slowly stepped out.

There was a fairly large building standing in front of me, a dusty old sign hung up that said, "Gulliver's Music Studio." I held a smile, so I had been right about the name. The ambassadors led the way as I followed. We entered the studio and it smelt of fresh pinewood and must. We walked through the main lobby and I followed when we entered a large and extravagant room with a grand piano sitting at the center. The ambassadors motioned for me to take a seat at the far end and they began speaking in low voices with each other over a clipboard.

I didn't see why mother had tried to make this into such a big fuss, but I was glad for it. I would never have the chance to see Katara again if it hadn't been for mother straining to give me some sort of freedom and right.

"The auditions will begin in a few minutes, your highness. We will call in each person separately and give them a piece to play. You may tell us at the end of the auditions who you have chosen to be your pianist." The ambassador whom I didn't know his name told me.

I nodded in disbelief. Since when did choosing a pianist become such a detailed and framed out profession? I waited impatiently; I honestly didn't care about any of the other auditions. I was just waiting for that very moment to see Katara walk through those doors.

The first audition began and a obviously wealthy female walked in. I gave her a small nod and she blushed. She was very attractive. Her long blond hair, carefully curled around her head. Her face didn't have much makeup on it, but her red lipstick was far too bright for my taste. She sat down at the piano and stared at the piece for a few moments.

"You may begin." The ambassador told her.

She took in a small breath and she began to play the piece. I listened patiently. She wasn't half bad. I watched as her small foot tapped the pedal underneath the piano and I noted down that I should learn what the use of the pedals were. She nodded her head along with the music and I had to admit that she was very talented and beautiful.

She finished the piece and her face pulled into a look of dismay as if she had just played the piece horrendously. Me, not having heard the piece before, found it absolutely well played. The ambassador's nodded at her and told her that she was excused. I gave her a small half smile as she left, her face growing redder by the second.

The next person walked in, I frowned as I saw it was a scraggly looking boy. Her dirty blonde hair hung over his head as he looked at me and then at the piece in front of him. The ambassador told him to begin and he began playing, he played well, but I wasn't listening. I tapped my foot impatiently as he left and the next person walked in, still not Katara.

The auditions passed in a blur and I barely could make out one from the other, except for the very exceedingly beautiful women that had come out to audition, I paid very close attention to them. I didn't bother holding in my sigh as another boy walked in. He had short brown hair that cropped his face. He walked in; more like strutted in, and took a seat without glancing around. He began playing, but I was far too exhausted to even listen in as he left.

I looked up for a moment and then looked back down at the ground. I heard the doors open and I lazily looked up and then my head snapped up in alertness. Katara. She walked in shyly, her brown hair pulled back into a braid. Her dress slightly fancier than the one she had worn to the ball, but just barely. Her cheeks were flushed and I was confused, considering she hadn't even seen me yet.

Her eyes carefully trailed along the room as she walked over to the piano and then miracle struck and her eyes met mine. I stared deeply into her blue eyes and her head immediately snapped back down, the corners of my mouth turned down ever so slightly.

"Take a seat." The ambassador said gruffly and I scowled at him. Her eyes met mine and my scowl turned into a smile I had used far too many times just for the enjoyment of watching the many faces of women, turning a bright red.

"You will play the piece that is one the stand." The ambassador instructed.

She bit her lip. My smile grew wider. Katara, despite my smile, stiffened and trudged over towards the piano. My eyes never once left her small frame as she took a seat at the piano bench. I watched, amusingly, as her eyes brightened slightly and I guessed it was because she recognized the piece. She faintly smiled and I couldn't help feeling my entire body lean forwards to watch her even more closely.

As if aware of me watching her so intently, she straightened up and began to play. I listened intently and watched with alertness as her slim fingers danced over the keys of the piano. I was sure, once she had completed, that she had played it perfectly and by the glint in her eyes, she knew that too. I was glad; there was no reason of anyone to question my choice if she played well.

My amusement collapsed as the ambassador spoke again, "Thank you." He told her. She nodded at him, and stood up to leave, never once meeting my stare. I watched her every step intently as she turned on her heel and left. When the doors closed, I knew I had to get out of there. I had to speak with her before she left and I would die in my own misery if I had to listen to anymore auditions. I stood up abruptly, knocking my chair over as I stood.

Both of the ambassadors looked at me in confusion. "Her, I want her as my pianist." I said, probably sounding like a fool, but I didn't care. "I need some air; carry on without me if you must." I called out as I jogged right out through the exit, leaving the ambassadors looking confused.

I pushed open the large doors leading to the exit and stepped out into the brisk coldness. It was then that I saw he, looking as beautiful as ever, leaning against the wall on the building. Her large blue eyes set on the ground in front of her and her mouth pulled into a thin line. I walked over to her, being careful with each step I took.

"Glad you decided to show up." I said smoothly, flashing her my best smile.

She gasped and her head snapped up, she took a step away from the wall and I stared at her, amusement flooding through me as her face brightened almost immediately. She stared at me, speechless. She finally pulled her opened mouth closed and narrowed her eyes at me. "What are you doing here?"

Her voice removed my past exhaustion and I was alert as I took a step towards her. "I am supposed to be here, in case you were unsure." I replied, my eyes trained on every part of her blue eyes.

Her face flushed and her eyes flicked up to my scar for just a moment, but it was enough for me to suddenly feel uncomfortable. I held a sigh of relief as she stared down at my feet instead. I watched her, looking unsure of what to do or what to say. "You haven't told me your name." I said to her, keeping my voice steady.

She tore her eyes away from me, "I don't see why it matters." She replied quickly and then made a look that seemed like she had regretted what she had said. I laughed softly. "Well maybe not to me, but to you, I would think otherwise before I made a statement like that." I cursed myself right after I had spoken, I sounded like an arrogant nigit.

She seemed uncomfortable as well. She kicked at the ground. "Should you not be back in the room?"

I tipped my head, "Why would you say that?"

"You are supposed to be listening to find your royal pianist, are you not?" She looked back up at me.

"That is true, but I have already found my pianist," I paused and looked away from her for a second before turning back to meet her eyes intensely, "So what is the point in going back into that room?"

I took in the brief moment where she swallowed and gave me a fierce expression, as if almost challenging me to continue speaking. I opened my mouth to speak when I suddenly heard a voice call out in the distance.

"Katara?"

My face turned into a deep scowl as one of the boys who had auditioned ran up to us. I saw Katara tense up and freeze. Thoughts raced through my mind, who was this boy? Were he and Katara…I shook my head, Katara couldn't possibly go for someone as low as him. I glared at the boy in front of me as his eyes widened upon seeing me. He bent down and bowed in front of me. It was then that Katara turned on her heel and left without another word, she walked stiffly.

When she was finally out of sight, the boy still stood before me. When I directed my glare back at him, he gave me a confused look, "Uh, it's an honor to meet you…your majesty." I kept my jaw set, staring down the path Katara walked away, hoping she would come walking back. Peter shifted his weight awkwardly and then he gave me a look before turning himself and leaving.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched him jog off into the distance, probably towards Katara. I couldn't bear to imagine him walking up to her and speaking with her. It was then that I realized my fists were clenched. I sighed and released my clenched fists. I would see her again, she had come to the auditions, she would be my pianist. I would see her again, soon enough.

**Please Review and tell me what you thought! Please Review! Please Review for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review for more! **

Chapter 5:

I announced to the ambassadors who would be my pianist, and they agreed warily, as if there was a better pianist then her. They would soon send out a letter to her family and within a week she would be living in the estate, for twelve months. I couldn't help feeling excited upon her arrival, but I couldn't start acting up.

Father had forced me to begin spending more and more time with Mai. Our time together was forced upon us, and neither of us found much to say when we were together. Day by day, I found Mai even more unattractive and unpleasant. Mai walked next to me in the garden, by myself, a stern expression on her face as if I wanted to be here anymore than her.

I bit the inside of my lip. The faster we had some time together, the faster I could live the rest of my day the way I pleased. I stopped walking and Mai slowly came to a halt as well, "So tell me about yourself." I said, using my most polite voice.

Mai raised an eyebrow on me, not suiting the rest of her expressionless face. I took a seat on the closest stone bench and motioned for her to join me. She sat down next to me and then gave me a look. "Is that honestly your best attempt of having a conversation with me?"

I cringed; at least I tried to make things work between us! She wasn't exactly helping out ourselves very much either. "I just want to know more about you." I replied firmly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "What do you even want to know?"

I shrugged, did I honestly care about her life? No. Did I honestly care about her past? No. But was I doing what father wanted me to do? Yes. "Everything." I told her.

She brushed her hair away from her neck and fanned her face as if it was hot outside, although it was quite chilly. "I was born the Princess of Brugnure." She looked over at me, "Although you already know that."

I nodded encouragingly as she continued speaking. "I have one other sibling, my younger brother."

I raised my eyebrows faintly, I hadn't known that. See? We were getting somewhere. She examined her nails, "I was given everything as a child. As long as I behaved…and acted respectfully, and listened to my mother…and didn't put my father's career in jeopardy."

I nodded, staring at the ground. So she had a controlling mother, maybe her mother was the one to blame for this empty women sitting next to me. She turned to me, "That's all."

I was quiet for a while. That was all, and I didn't doubt it. What else could she tell me? She leaned closer to me. "How about you?" Her tone showed the least bit of interest, but at least she was trying.

I stared up at her. What was I to say? "I- I'm the prince…" I flashed her a smile, "Although you already know that." I diverted my eyes, "I have one other sibling, Azula…and…that's it."

She gave me a look, "I told you more than that."

"Well then I guess your life is more interesting than mine."

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt that."

Despite myself, I smiled. She turned to me and leaned in close to me. "What about your scar?"

The smile wiped clear off of my face and my eyes narrowed into slits. Her hand reached up to touch my scar, but I grabbed it mid-air. Her eyes widened slightly at my sudden mood swing, but I didn't care. I thrust her hand forwards and got up of the bench. "It doesn't concern you." I said stiffly, holding in my anger and embarrassment.

I walked away, leaving Mai most likely confused, sitting on her own. I stopped in the corridors to relax. She couldn't have meant anything by asking about my scar, but I just couldn't stand it when people asked me about it. What the hell was I supposed to say when someone asked anyways? 'By the way, when I was younger my father…'

I shook the thoughts away and I walked up to my room. My hand went up to my scar and I traced the lines of dilated skin. I cringed, even though I felt no pain. I sat down on the foot of my bed. The truth was that my past horrified me. My past was like a horrific nightmare that repeated itself. As if the intensity would decrease as the days passed, but they never did. Every day, I was reminded, in some way or the other of the wretched day of my life.

Many times I had thought about just leaving. Running away from a place that really, honestly, didn't matter to me. But it was as by doing so I would be committing the highest act of cowardice and the highest act of bravery and if I stayed, it would be the same. I was scared of leaving, I was scared and leaving the only person I cared about, my mother. I was scared of my father's wrath. I was terrified of staying just as much. Aware of every small mistake causing a drastic downfall in my life.

The truth was, I was tired of living here. I was exhausted of watching my every word and action. I was tired of being forced to do things I never wanted to do, of being forced to become someone I wasn't. When I became King, I would have to carry on the reputation my father had left. The horrific reputation he left. It made me sick to my stomach supporting a man who had done so much wrong, but in a way I was trapped.

I had nowhere to go but here, my only family was here and I couldn't just leave my mother, the only person who understood me for who I truly was. It would be an act of cowardice to leave now, before my betrothal. It would be an act of cowardice.

I combed my finger through my hair and then stood up. Maybe dueling would help push my thoughts away, it always did, so why wouldn't it now? I grabbed my sword and stuffed them into my sheath. I closed my room door behind me and made my way to the dueling grounds. The others would probably be there already.

I made my way down to the dueling grounds and was glad to see the duel's had already begun. I couldn't see who was dueling through the large crowd of people. I craned my neck over as I walked. I shoved Chang aside and made my way to the edge of the duel ground. Aang was facing Lang. I watched intently as Aang dodged every single swing.

Lang wasn't bad at dueling, but Aang…I had to admit, was good. It bothered me that he had suddenly begun to duel and he was good. Chang clapped me on the back and I shoved him away from me. If there was someone, anyone, I hated more than Jet, it was Chang. He had no respect for anyone other than himself.

"We're dueling next." He told me.

I turned to face him with a steady glare, "Right, sound's great. I'd love to knock you off your ass." I growled back.

Chang shrugged indifferently and turned back to watch the duel. My annoyance drained but I kept my eyebrows furrowed. I had seen Chang duel; he was good, but definitely not as good as me. I shifted my weight so I could get a better look of Aang and Lang dueling.

Their duel came to an end, Aang had won. I took my place in the dueling ground and readied myself. I pulled out my sword and took my stance with my shield. Chang stood in front of me and I knew his goal wasn't to be a bother, he wanted to win and I could see the clear determination in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes as Haru stood to the side of the dueling ground. "Go!" He bellowed and I took the first swing, it clashed with Chang's sword and he grunted as he swung right back at me.

I shifted my weight and ducked. I swung at him and he blocked with his shield. I turned on my heel as I dodged his swing again. Chang turned as he dodged my swing and he ducked through the swig and brought out his sword. I squinted at him as he brought out his shield and I swung, he turned under my sword and finally swung right at my chest. A gasp escaped my lips; I ducked my head back as the sword swiped inches from my face.

I bit my lip as I swung at Chang and he ducked swiftly. I shifted my weight and turned in circles around Chang, I knew I was psyching him out because of the expression on his face. I threw my sword at him with all my force and he grunted as he stepped back. A smile pulled on my lips as I swung at him again, realizing his mistake, he did something surprising; he brought out his shield from behind him and took a step towards me, the shield blocking him.

My eyes widened slightly at his daring move, but I couldn't look intimidated, not now, but I had never seen anyone ever make a move like that. I swung swiftly across from him, below his shield and he dodged as he pushed his shield away from him. He had gotten better from the last time I dueled with him- much better.

I turned on my heel ever so slightly and he stepped forwards clumsily and I swung at him, it hit his sword and he turned his sword, but I kept a firm grip on my sword. He leaned back in an instant and then swung at me again, I dodged. Suddenly Chang's face contorted in anger and I was taken aback for a second, I had never seen anyone so furious over a dodge. He brought his sword back just in time as I swung and he dodged angrily, his face twisted and his eyes scrunched up. He suddenly did something that shocked everyone in the audience including me. He brought his foot back, and with all his power, he hit me in the chest with his foot. I gasped breathily as I was knocked off my feet and I slammed against the ground.

The only thought rushing through my mind was that he had cheated. You could never ever use anything other than your weapons to fights whilst dueling. It didn't even occur to me that I couldn't breathe and that I was gasping for any form of air, he had cheated, and I was furious. I heard shouts from the crowd, but I wasn't listening.

I tried desperately to sit up, but my lungs were aching for air. I clenched my teeth together as I held my side. Anger surged through me as I saw Chang, standing and panting with a horrified look in his eyes. "You- you bastard!" I spat out through my clenched teeth.

I tried to get up but I couldn't take it anymore, I needed air. I wasn't exactly sure what happened next, but I watched as Chang's face surged in anger again and I watched in horror as he withdrew his sword and swung at me. I didn't move, partly because I couldn't breathe and I was blackening out and partly because I wasn't sure what was happening.

It was then that I felt it, the numbing feeling of something slicing right through chest and stomach. I watched, dumbstruck, as I looked around at everyone. They were all staring at me, wide eyed, in horror. I watched as Chang's sword clattered to the ground. I wasn't exactly what was happening until I saw the blood pool around me, but who had been hurt?

Thoughts raced through my mind, but I couldn't think straight. I heard screams and shouts and then I felt people lifting me up, but I wasn't sure why. I wasn't sure what was happening, oh, I thought, my shirt was sliced open and it was now drenched in blood. Oh, I thought, it was my blood.

I was being taken somewhere, but I was just trying desperately to stay conscious. I watched as my blood left a trail behind us and then I heard the sound of women screaming orders and someone lowered me down to a comfortable spot. Women began patted me down and I looked around trying to piece together what had happened and what was going on. I heard the sound of Haru crying and I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I wasn't sure if I was delusional or not.

I felt a sharp sting as something was being applied on me. A cold cream of some sort. I clenched my teeth from the stinging. Something was being wrapped around me and there was the heavy, metallic smell of blood filling my nose and it made me sick. I tried to focus on something- anything, but I couldn't.

There was a lady right up in my face, speaking to me, but I couldn't hear a word she was saying. Everything began swaying around me and I could hear nothing at all and see nothing at all.

I opened my eyes to a deep and throbbing and unbearable pain in my chest and stomach. It was a sharp, tingling pain that was uncalled for. "Zuko! Oh Spirits! Damn, he's awake!" I heard Haru's voice cutting through the silence and I clenched my teeth.

"Zuko! Can you hear me?" He asked me loudly. Yes, I could hear him, but I couldn't bring myself to reply to him. "Damn," Haru muttered, "look at him…"

I blinked a few times before finally looking up at everyone around me. Haru was staring down at me and there was mother standing right next to me. Mai was there too as well as almost everyone from the dueling grounds. I checked again and had to bite back the pain, father wasn't there.

I felt mother's warm hand skim my forehead. "Zuko?" She crouched down next to me. "My love, you have to tell us if you can hear us."

I bit my lip and stared up into her eyes that were filled with care and comfort. "I'm fine…" I mumbled and then winced slightly form the pain. I didn't know why but I didn't want Mai to see me in pain, or feeling pain. She wasn't looking over at me; she was staring off into the distance.

Mother gave me an apologetic smile and I closed my eyes again. Every breath I took was painful and cringe-worthy, I held my breath, hoping the pain would decrease but it only burned more. I heard murmurs of people talking, but I wasn't listening. I was trying with all my might to feel less pain.

"Zuko, you'll need to stay here for a week or so, okay love?" Mother told me and I nodded ever so slightly. I opened my eyes and her eyebrows were drooping but she was smiling faintly down at me. The nurse came in and told everyone I needed my rest and soon everyone cleared up.

I traced my hands across the bandages wrapped around my chest and stomach and bit back a moan of pain. I would kill Chang if I ever saw him again. I threw my head back down on the pillow in frustration. Katara would finally be arriving in a week and I would still be in the infirmary, it was almost unbearable to imagine.

A rather large nurse came into my room and she pulled aside the curtains surrounding my bed. I watched in horror as she stripped the bedding off of me and I gasped as the cold of the room bit my bare skin. I thanked the spirits I was still wearing pants. The nurse strolled over to me and looked down at me with her eyebrows drawn in.

She pulled my hair off of me forehead and pulled me up carefully. I gasped in protest but she waved her hand to silence me. "You may be a prince, but I'm the nurse who'll be saving your ass for the next few days, so you listen to me."

I glared at her as she began to remove my bandages. "What are you-" I began but she cut me off.

"You need new bandages." She replied as she briskly removed my bandages revealing my bare chest. "You also need to take a bath, you smell awful." She added and I worked my jaw. She turned her back to grab more bandages and I smelt myself, she was right, I smelt like a mix of blood and sweat, in other words- awful.

The nurse turned back around with a pile of new bandages, she grabbed a pair of infirmary pants and then grabbed a towel and she strolled away. I watched her leave and then I closed my eyes as I leaned back onto the pillow. I was exhausted.

Right as I was about to fall asleep, the curtains were pulled aside and the nurse walked in. She rolled up the sleeves of her dress and then hobbled over to me. "Alright now, I will help you- get up."

I looked at her as if she was insane. "I can't get up-"

"Oh, I'm sure you can. You're not staying in my infirmary smelling like that." Without listening to my protests, she grabbed my arm and heaved me up. I gasped form the pain, but she didn't stop as she dragged me right off of the bed.

She hauled me towards the washroom and I was cursing from the pain the entire time. She lugged me into the washroom and set me to lean against the tub as she set down a bottle of ointment. She walked up to me. "Get in the tub." She demanded me.

I shifted my weight hesitantly. "Aren't you…uh…I don't know…going- going to leave?"

She sighed sharply and rolled her eyes. "Get in the tub."

I could feel the heat rushing to my face and I narrowed my eyes at her in challenge. She turned around to give me privacy, but she didn't leave. I stood, unsure of what to do, but that woman was intimidated at the least.

The next thing I knew I was sitting in the tub with the nurse cleaning me from head to toe. I was sure I was as red as my robes as she rushed around applying ointments and scrubs. I tried un- focusing on the excruciating pain, but it was far too unbearable.

Finally, I was in fresh pants and fresh bandages and I was back, resting on the bed in the infirmary. The nurse finally left me alone and the entire room smelt of fresh gauze. The gauze eased the pain, not to mention the liters of ointment she had used on me, it did help, but the pain was still unbearable.

I decided the only thing I could do was rest. Rest was what I needed, the more I rested the quicker I could meet Katara. I closed my eyes, and with the help of all the medicines, drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mild Maiko, but don't worry, Zutara coming up! Review please, it really keeps me going **

Chapter 6:

I spent the week in the infirmary, my only company was the nurse, much to my disappointment, but she proved to be quite entertaining with her scolding and anger bursts.

Finally I was allowed to leave the infirmary, I still had to abstain from dueling or anything that involved me moving too much, it really was sad, I would have to meet Katara like this. I got out of the infirmary bed early in the morning, she was coming today. The nurse came over to me and frowned. "You better not be back anytime soon." She told me.

Despite everything, I cracked into a grin and I contemplated hugging her, but that would take it way too far off my edge. Instead I turned to her and pulled my best sincere face, "Thank you." She was already hobbling away as I spoke. I chuckled softly under my breath and turned on my heel and walked, as fast as I could, away from the infirmary, hopefully for the last time.

I was halfway to the room when I noticed maid staring at me, her eyes widened with shock and awe. I slowly followed her gaze down to my bare bandaged chest and I held back a groan. Of course the maid wouldn't have reminded me to put on a shirt before I left. I gave the maid a glare, but she didn't see to notice, probably because she was far too busy examining my bare chest.

I pushed forwards towards my room and I released a long breath after finally closing my door behind me. I smiled as I entered my familiar surroundings and I walked over to the balcony and stared out through the glass windows. I could faintly make out the courtyard in the distance, the same courtyard Katara would enter through. I smiled.

I had to get ready for her arrival; it seemed crazy I was actually, for once in my life, caring about how I looked in front of another woman. It was also the first time I wished I had a nurse in here to help me choose what to wear. I almost slapped my forehead, I should be heading back to infirmary, I must be delusional.

I shook my head and sighed heavily. I grabbed a long red robe and winced from the pain as I tried to put it on. I pulled one arm in, with much difficulty. I gasped from the pain and bit my lip hard trying to put in my other arm, but it was far too painful.

I heard my door open behind me and I turned around to face Mai standing at the doorway, for the first time, a real smile graced her lips, it was small, but still there and real. "You need help?" She asked me as she made her way towards me.

I probably looked insane, standing with my mouth parted in surprise, one hand in the sleeve of my robe and the rest of my body bandaged, but I didn't care. She walked up to me and I smiled at her. "Mai."

She pulled my other sleeve and helped me pull my arm through; I clenched my teeth to bite back the pain I felt. She then leaned over and placed her hand on my bare chest as she grabbed both sides of my robe. She pulled them together and wrapped the silk belt around my waist and tucked it in. She kept her hand resting on my chest and ever so slowly, her eyes slowly met mine.

Her eyes were still emotionless and dull, but there was a faint glint of something and I stared down at her. "Thank you…" I said softly. She did look flawless today, but she always looked flawless. Slowly her hand travelled up and her cold hand touched my cheek.

There was something so pristine about the moment; I didn't feel the pain, for once ever since I had been hit. I took her free hand in mine and her cold fingers intertwined with mine and she took a step closer to me. She leaned into me and I wasn't sure what to do. I had kissed plenty of women, but Mai? I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I leaned into her and I could feel her breath on my lips.

The moment was shattered to pieces as I heard a knock on my door. Mai's eyes fluttered open and her cheeks turned scarlet as if she just realized what she was about to do. I awkwardly took a step back and straightened my robe. I looked at Mai through the corner of my eyes and she was looking at me. "Yes?"

"Your majesty, your royal pianist has arrived."

I decided it would be rude to barge right out the door like I was yearning to do. It would also be rude to show such excitement. I cleared my throat and was about to tell the maid at my door that I would meet her down in a few minutes but Mai suddenly took her hand in mine and I decided otherwise. Despite everything, I tugged at my robe, "I will not be seeing her today." I called out.

"Wise choice your majesty, you need your rest." She replied as she left without another word.

I slowly turned back to Mai who was staring up at me, almost eagerly, definitely didn't suit her personality. But I felt bad about leaving her so abruptly in the garden's and I know I would please father if he knew I had spent an entire day with her. But I had a feeling today would be different; I wouldn't dread it as much as I usually would.

I faintly smiled at Mai. "Do you have plans today?" I asked her, hoping I didn't sound bored or dreading in any way.

Mai turned her head slightly. "I don't recall I do. How about you?"

I swallowed, "I do now."

Mai blushed ever so lightly and I felt a victorious feel rush through me. I hadn't flirted with a woman in a while, but I still wasn't half bad. "Well, I'm not supposed to spend my day outside, so I guess we'll have to stay here." I told her and immediately regretted it, considering how suggestive it sounded.

Mai shrugged indifferently and I couldn't help wondering how it would feel to have Katara standing right in front of me, in my room. I pushed the thought away and focused back on Mai. She slowly strolled over to my half swords and she traced her slim fingers across the edges of the sword.

"Be careful," I told her, "They're sharp."

She cocked her head to the side. "What are they for?"

"Uh…for dueling? Fighting I guess?"

"I mean why are there two?"

"Two halves make a whole." I replied.

"So you fight with them both at once."

I shrugged, "it doesn't really matter."

"Will you teach me?" She asked as she whirled around to face me.

I was taken aback. I didn't want to teach her but I also didn't want to offend her. "I-I don't think…" I started.

She sighed heavily. "Forget it, sorry I asked."

My eyes flicked up to the swords and then back down to her. "Have you fought before?"

"No." She replied. "I was never allowed to, it was far too dangerous."

I pursed my lips and slowly nodded. There was a deadly silence and my thoughts slowly travelled back to Katara. If she were here I was sure the silence would be filled with her arguing tone. I smirked halfheartedly, still aware of Mai's presence.

She walked over to my balcony and stared out the glass door bitterly, I walked up to her side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just, I really hate balconies."

My eyebrows raised a hair. "Why?"

"I just don't like them."

I swallowed bitterly, how informative. "Well what do you like?" I asked, almost crossly. I regretted asking it once she whipped around and gave me a cold stare.

She didn't answer my question as she strolled over to my bed frame. She turned around, looking around at the room. "So who is it?"

"What?"

"Who's your royal pianist?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, was I that obvious. "I…uh…just some girl."

"Well you obviously seem so eager to meet her, you must know her name."

I shrugged, hoping to look indifferent when I really just wanted to talk about her-talk to her. "I don't know."

Mai sighed and the silence fell between us once more and I clenched my fists. I took it back, this was unbearable. I walked up next to Mai once again, I guessed it was time I tried to flirt with her. "You look beautiful today…" I said softly as I took one of her hands in mine. She slowly turned to face me.

She wasn't smile but there was that faint glint in her eyes so I knew I must have done something right. "Would you like me to finish the tour of the estate?"

The faintest smile pulled on her lips, I thought I had imagined it. "Yes, I would like that."

The rest of my day was spent touring her, slowly because of the pain, around the estate. Not once did I run into Katara which was driving me insane, knowing she was in the same place as me and I couldn't see her.

Finally night fell and Mai finally stood next to me on the balcony, she was frowning slightly at having me force her to stand there with me. I was holding her hand, which was far by me, but I felt indifferent about it.

"I guess I should leave now…"

I sighed softly. "It is getting late…"

She suddenly took hold of my other hand and the glint returned to her eyes. We were facing each other and it was quite a perfect moment to share a kiss and I knew that was what she was waiting for, but I didn't want to lead her on. I wasn't interested in her, and I probably ever would be.

Despite everything, I wrapped one hand around Mai's waist and pulled her close to me, very close. She was pressed up against me and I hesitantly leaned down. She sensed my hesitation and carefully pressed one of her hands on the back of my neck to slowly push me closer. Her fingers tangled up in my hair and I kept one hand on her waist and one cupping her pale cheek as I leaned down and slowly pressed my lips against hers.

She didn't seem surprised at all as she easily kissed me back, it was strange, it felt nice to kiss her, it really did, but I couldn't help imagining how it would feel to have Katara in her place. I gripped Mai's waist and she wrapped both her arms around my neck as the kiss deepened.

Her lips were cold and so was the rest of her, it made me feel almost uncomfortable how she easily kissed me back and pulled me ever closer to her. I had such a strong urge to have Katara here, me kissing her. It was such an exhilarating feeling, pretending I was kissing Katara instead of Mai.

I moved my hands to Mai's hair, pretending it was Katara's long brown locks my fingers were tangled in. I felt Mai tug at the thin linen belt that held my robe and I abruptly broke away. I had kissed her, I would not do anything else with her, and I couldn't pretend she was Katara after she had done that. I tried to look as if I had enjoyed it, because I had, but it wasn't her I was pretending to kiss.

Mai's hands slowly dropped away to her sides and she turned to leave, looking slightly hurt. I bit my lip and pulled her back. "Wait! Mai-"

"It's fine Zuko."

"No," I pulled her back towards me. "I…I just- I don't know yet. I'm unsure."

She shrugged indifferently and I had a feeling she really didn't care but a look of jealousy flashed through her eyes. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "So I'll see you at dinner?" I pursed my lips, regretting ever kissing Mai in the first place.

She just nodded and she left without another word I stared at the ground angrily, why had I even kissed her when I didn't even like her? I sighed, now I would have to face her at dinner…not to mention facing Katara too.

**Review & tell me what you thought if you want a new chapter! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Please!**

Chapter 7:

I stood in front of my long mirror, unsure of what I was doing. Dinner was in a few minutes and I was still standing in my room, half naked. I frowned as I pulled out a dark blue silk robe I had never worn before. It seemed strange but I wanted to look my best for when I saw Katara at dinner. I was floating in the hope that she would come to dinner today.

I heard a knock on my door, and I sighed a sigh of relief. A maid, it was exactly who I needed now. "Come in!" I yelled out and slowly my door opened a maid's head popped in. She slowly entered my room and her eyes widened as she saw my bare chest. She awkwardly shut the door behind her and I handed her the robe.

"I need something to wear."

"Very well your- uh majesty…" She walked into my large closet and pulled out a long red silky robe. I shrugged, it would do. She pulled out a pair of shoes for me and set them down at the foot of my bed, "Anything else your majesty?"

"No," I told her and she turned to leave, "Thank you." I added as she shut the door.

I slowly pulled on my robe, being careful of my injury that still burned with the desire to be felt with pain. I wrapped the thick line of silk that wrapped around my waist and tucked it into my robe. I combed my fingers through my hair and put on my shoes.

I made my way to the dinner table quickly, was she already there? I made my way into the dining hall to find everyone sitting except for Katara. I felt my insides deflate; she must have been too exhausted to come to dinner, a shame really, for me.

I caught Mai's eyes and she quickly diverted her eyes and I had to resist the urge to feel happy about her not feeling anything towards me, that or she felt too much for me- something I would never return. I took my seat next to Azula who shot me a smug look as if she knew something I didn't. And that was what I hated about her, because she always did know something I didn't know.

Mother smiled at me, "How are you?"

I nodded slowly, "Fine." I sucked in a breath, "Thank you."

Father seemed distracted; he wasn't even paying attention to my every action like he usually was which made me feel ever tenser. The duchess was eyeing me as if I had done something wrong, I wondered if Mai had told her about how I broke our kiss, but I pushed the thought away.

"Prince Zuko."

I looked up abruptly and sat up straighter at being called by the duchess.

"You seem awfully tense." She smiled at me revealing her perfect teeth.

I stared down at the table and then back at her; I could feel my father's stare on me. I offered her a small nod, "I guess I'm tired."

She nodded at me and narrowed her eyes at me, examining me. "What University do you attend?"

I raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. All members of the royal family had tutors. "I have a tutor actually."

The duchess laughed softly. "Of course, of course…"

There was an awkward tension in which Azula broke in. "I think the appropriate question is _how _he is doing in University."

I glared at her from the corner of my eyes and the duchess cocked her head to the side. Azula was always the perfect one, she was always praised by our tutors and she would always be moving on to different training levels faster than me, it made me feel pathetic. Everything about her made me feel pathetic and Azula never missed an opportunity to _make _me feel pathetic.

The duchess laughed again and Azula and she began speaking freely all about the order of the Kingdom's and the education standards. It made me cringe; she also never let an opportunity slip where she could show father she would be a better heir than me. Father commented, in agreement with Azula and mother remained silent.

I picked at my meal impatiently. _This _was the reason I hated having dinner with my entire family. Suddenly the sound of the door's creaking open caught everyone's attention and we all turned to stare at her. Standing there, looking so beautifully out of place. Katara.

Her eyes were widened slightly as she took in the dining room, her eyes trailed over everyone sitting at the dinner table and she finally stopped at me and I smiled at her. She quickly diverted her eyes and inched forwards. Mother stood up and smiled at her warmly. ""Take a seat; this is Arya, the royal pianist." Mother introduced her to everyone.

Katara sat right across from me, beside mother. Everyone was eying her and I couldn't help pitying her, having to be the center of attention for this entire family. She stared at all the food on the table and her eyes glinted with uneasiness. I was growing impatient as she wasn't looking up at me, her head was lowered and her eyes trained on the table. Strange, she never struck me as the shy type.

The duchess looked over at her and I breathed in sharply, bracing myself for a very long dinner. The duchess shifted in her seat as she looked at Katara, almost in disgust. It angered me that she could stare at her with such a look, but I was no one to speak otherwise. Katara _did _look out of place. Her long dark blue dress hanging loosely off of her and her hair carelessly tied into a braid.

Finally the duchess cleared her throat, "So where did you come from?" Her voice dripped with forced interest.

Katara's blue eyes flashed with something and I knew she wasn't growing fond of the duchess of Brugnure. She sat up straighter and looked her right in the eye. "From the town of Astrid." Her voice sounded like silk in the midst of the tension of the dinner table.

The duchess smiled in a mock way, "Isn't that one of the poorest towns in the country?" she asked everyone at the table. Mother looked embarrassed at what the duchess was saying but the father nodded in agreement. Azula laughed mockingly and I clenched my fists under the table.

The duchess continued, "Many thieves live there. Haven't you heard the news?"

Katara's was now sitting rigidly, containing her anger. I watched as she worked her jaw.

"What does your father do?" The duchess asked, ignoring the fact that Katara hadn't replied to her last question. Katara didn't meet her eye's this time and I bit the inside of my cheek, this was not going well. I desperately wanted to somehow comfort her, but how could I? She wasn't even meeting my eyes.

I stared down as she answered in a surprisingly strong tone, "He passed away three years ago."

"A shame really." The duchess replied immediately, with the least bit of care in her voice. "And your mother?"

I shifted in my seat, the duchess had no right to ask her such personal questions. I stared at Katara as she gripped her dress in her hand.

"Elise, have you tried the potatoes?" Mother's voice broke in and even I was startled. I slowly looked over at the duchess who was scowling from the interruption. "Yes I have, Ursa." She replied stiffly.

I caught Katara's eye and she froze in place as she stared into my eyes. I wanted to smile at her but I couldn't help feeling embarrassed from the type of welcome she had received. I glared at the duchess and then looked at Katara again.

She finally looked down and began to eat, quietly. I was glad that the duchess seemed to forget about all her questions as the entire table indulged into conversation again, I commented a few times, but I felt deflated. I knew Katara was off in her own world.

Dinner came to an end and Katara was the first to leave. I watched, miserably, as she left the table and walked out as fast as she could carry herself. I wanted to speak to her so badly and just talk to her on my own. I wanted to tell her everything, that her brother was looking for her and that I had to take her there, but I was trapped.

Mai followed me out the dinner room next and she stopped ahead of me abruptly. I walked up to her. "Mai, what's wrong?" Her skin lost its color and she scrunched her eyes up. "Mai?"

She held her head in her hand and shook her head. "I'm fine…just dizzy." I watched in horror as her body went limp. I dived forwards as I grabbed her right before she hit the ground. My eyebrows were drawn in and I was looking around frantically for anyone to come and help, but there was no one in sight.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. The one moment I needed a maid, there was none in sight. I helped Mai up to her guest bedroom and set her down on her bed. She finally opened her eyes and inhaled sharply.

She massaged her temples with her fingers before looking up at me. "A-are you okay?" I asked her, still utterly confused on what had just happened.

She nodded slowly. "Yes…I-I don't know what happened."

"You should rest. I'll bring a nurse up in a few minutes." I told her, and I stood awkwardly above her. I hesitantly reached for her covers, her eyes were closed again. I slowly pulled up her covers and she blinked weakly. "Thank you…" She mumbled.

I bit my lip and nodded as I brushed the hair away from her face. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine…now." She replied softly, her voice slightly hoarse.

I felt heat rushing to my face and I leaned down and took her hand in mine. I leaned down and kissed her hand before setting it back down on the bed. I thought I saw her smile, but maybe I imagined it. I left her room after blowing out the lanterns.

I wasn't sure what had happened, but she would be fine, hopefully. I slowly walked back to my room and I kept the door open behind me. Soon a nurse came in to blow out my lanterns. "Uh…Could you get a nurse to check up on Mai- The duchess's daughter? She was a bit dizzy earlier."

The maid smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course, your majesty." She turned to leave.

"And- uh- ju-just make sure she's okay, alright?"

The sides of the maids eyes crinkled as she nodded. "Anything else?" She sounded amused. I felt heat rush to my face. "No." She left without another word and I flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes.

Just because I wasn't attracted to Mai didn't mean I was cruel. I just wanted her to feel at home and I wanted her to stay healthy here. I didn't want anything to happen to her- it didn't honestly mean anything…did it? I tried to recall the moment she collapsed- had I felt anything other than confusion? I didn't know. I just wasn't sure how I felt about her. I had kissed her and yes, I had felt that spark that I felt after kissing any woman, but did it seem genuine and special?

No, probably not, considering I was pretending she was Katara. I sighed deeply as I turned over, my thoughts turning over to Katara as well. I would see her tomorrow, I wasn't sure if I could last for that long knowing she was living in the same estate as me and I hadn't said a word to her.

**Tell me what you thought & Review! I love criticism! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! Please Review, Please Review, Please Review! I love criticism, so leave some! **

Chapter 8:

I stood in front of Mai's door, trying to calm down. She should be awake by now; I was just coming to check on her. I knocked on the door firmly and loudly. I waited for a few moments until I heard her voice.

"Who is it?" Her voice sounded fine, how she usually sounded. I contemplated leaving without answering but that would be for naught.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Uh…it's me…" I replied loud enough for her to hear. I waited for her answer. I tapped my foot impatiently until I suddenly heard the sound of the door opening. Mai opened the door wide open and she stood, grasping onto the door, watching me.

I combed my fingers through my hair before looking up at her. "How are you feeling?"

She cocked her head to the side and her eyes lazily grazed my chest. "I could ask you the same thing." She stepped aside to let me in. I walked into her room and stood with my arms crossed over my chest.

She examined her fingernails, "So why are you here?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "To ask you how you were feeling."

She shrugged, "I'm fine."

"Do you know what happened yesterday?"

A hint of confusion gleamed in her eyes, "I'm not sure…" She opened her mouth to say something more but she closed it again and turned around so her back was to me.

"Oh," Was all I said. What else was I supposed to say? I turned on my foot, "Well, if you need anything feel free to speak with the maids."

She turned around, "Where are you going?"

I shrugged. I was going to finally actually speak with Katara. "Nowhere."

She took a step towards me. "It's just…I-I wanted to talk to you about…something."

I gritted my teeth before facing her, "What is it?"

She stared deeply into my eyes, "About…the other day when we kissed-"

"Listen Mai, I have to go." I turned to leave, not wanting to speak about where she was going. She grabbed my arm. "I thought you said you had nowhere to go."

I sighed heavily and turned to face her. "Mai, you do mean a lot to me, it's just that I'm unsure and slightly confused. I- I just don't know, okay? I wish I could remember how close we were as kids, but I can't. I promise we'll talk…there's just some place I need to be right now."

I bit my lip, "I promise we'll talk."

I leaned in close to her and kissed her forehead, and left without another word. I almost jogged through the hallway. Katara would probably be in her room, but where was that? It frustrated me that I had no idea where she was in my own estate.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration and looked around for any signs of where she might be. Then it hit me, I had to resist the urge to slap myself, she was here as the pianist, where else would she be other than the piano room? I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity as I raced down the stairs.

I stopped at the door of the piano room. She was in there and I would finally speak to her. I made sure I was entering through the back door as I pushed the doors open quietly. As I entered the room the sound of piano embraced me. There was the faint scent of the sea in the air and my eyes finally caught on Katara's figure, turned around and playing piano.

A small smile inched up in my lips and I stood, with my arms crossed over my chest, just watching her. She played as beautifully as I had remembered and the best part, she had no idea I was listening. I watched as she slowly stopped playing and I thought she had discovered me, but she never turned around.

Instead, she closed the piano book she was playing from and she pulled the piano stool closer to the piano and sat, straightened, on the seat. I heard the sound of a familiar song…or a lullaby or something…I wasn't sure, but the familiarity rocked me to my core. I turned back in as I heard her voice. Her voice like silk through the silence, she was singing.

"Leaves from the vine," She sang the first line and I took a step closer to her. "Falling so slow," It was a lullaby, but I wasn't sure why it sounded so familiar to me, nonetheless, she sand beautifully.  
"Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam." I wasn't exaggerating. She didn't sound like the other girls I heard singing. Her voice was soft but powerful and it sent chills up my spine.

"Little soldier girl, Come marching home." I watched as she tipped her head back ever so slightly as her singing became louder. "Brave soldier girl…" Her voice silenced down and I knew she had some obvious attachment to this lullaby. "Comes marching home…" I was so drawn in by her voice, I found myself stepping closer, yearning for more as she stopped singing.

I swallowed and shifted my weight so I could get a better view of her. "You have a beautiful voice." I felt myself saying and I watched as she immediately stiffened and her head flew around and I met her beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes widened as she took me in and I smiled as she turned back around, I could see the flush rising up in her neck.

I was now directly behind her, I was close enough to touch her, I could touch her. . "Maybe you should be the royal singer." I said to her, breaking the silence between us. She turned her head slightly and I could see the side of her face as she stared at me from the very corner of her blue eyes, I couldn't help myself from staring right into her eyes.

There was something about them that I just couldn't get enough of. It was as if the longer I look the more I discovered. It was like swimming through a sea of emotions and experiences that I knew she kept hidden, that I wished she would share. With me.

My thoughts were interrupted by her voice and I immediately tuned back in. "I am trying to practice this piece for your ball if you don't mind." She told me and a frown pulled at my lips at how intimidated she sounded. I didn't want her to feel scared of me in any way.

"Yes," I said, trying to make my voice sound gentle, "and I am trying to listen to you play that piece for my ball."

"I can't play while you're listening." She replied quickly, too quickly. She knew it herself and she shrunk visibly as if she had just admitted something to me. "Really now? I'm sure you can." I responded.

"No I can't." Her voice finally switching to her defense and stubborn tone that I had heard on the first day I had spoken to her. So familiar.

"You've done it before, why not now?" I asked her, smiling at the annoyance written all over her features.

I watched as she bit her lip, if contemplating how to reply, "I…need to practice this alone right now," She turned away from me again, "Please." I had no idea why she was pleading with me, it was pretty pathetic. Still, I wanted to stay and talk the day out with her.

"You won't notice I'm here, trust me." I assured her as I grabbed the closest chair and pulled it up right next to her seat. She stiffened as my shoulder brushed hers and I swear, I swear I felt her shiver.

"Yes I will." She said, inching away from me on her piano stool. I frowned again, no woman had ever had that reaction with me. I took a seat right next to her. "Well in that case, you're just going to have to use your imagination." I said almost dismissively.

She swiveled in her seat to finally face me. I could see every one of her features clearly again, including her eyes. "I don't have one, besides I really need to practice. Now can you please leave?" I was having trouble paying attention to what she was saying when she was so close to me.

"We are making progress! You actually turned to face me." I said excitedly, smiling at her.

She gritted her teeth and then rolled her eyes, as if her turning to face me was a point for me. But who was keeping score? "Do you want me to play at your ball or not?"

"Yes I do. I chose you for a reason." I said as I nodded in agreement.

"I am being serious right now. I can't practice with you here and you are just making everything difficult, Prince Edmund." She sneered my name and I couldn't help as I laughed softly, it seemed to bother her even more.

"So you do know who I am now. I was getting worried." I said, snapping back to attention.

She turned away from me, seemingly tired of having any form of conversation with me. "Leave." She told me, there was no hint of flirtation or longing in her voice. She wanted me to leave.

"I think you need reminding." I said, leaning close into her. I watched, in amusement as her breath caught in her throat. That was more like it. She groaned, "Don't you have something you need to do?"

"Plenty of stuff, but this is the most important." I said knowingly.

"What is the most important?" She asked with the least bit of interest, surely knowing my answer.

"Making sure my pianist is doing her job, which she is not, which is why I am here." I said briskly, flashing my best smile at her. She caught my eyes for a second and I saw the pure look written on her face. It wasn't much but I knew she was curious. About me.

"Why don't you let me do my job!" She said loudly, tuning back into our conversation.

"Very demanding aren't you?" I said, staring down at the piano.

"Yes I am. Now please escort your royal ass out of the room before I do it for you." She snapped at me and I knew she actually was growing exasperated, but I couldn't help myself.

I laughed, "I would very much love to see you try." It was true, it sounded quite pleasant actually. Her eyes flashed with anger but suddenly it cleared away and she turned back around to face the piano. I leaned back in my chair lazily, watching her play.

I was startled clean as she began playing loudly and obnoxiously, in other words, horribly. I listened for a few moments but then I knew my ears were bleeding. I narrowed my eyes at her and traced my ear with my finger, checking for blood. She played again, slamming her hands on the keys. I groaned as I grabbed my ears. "Stop, you can't play like that!" I complained.

"Actually," She turned around, "I can." She smiled up at me, smugly. "Want to see me try?"

I sighed loudly and held up my hands in defeat as I sat up. "I'm good." I looked at her one last time, still smiling at me and I had to pull back every urge to stay seated and just watch the smile dance on her lips for the rest of the day.

I turned to leave but then stopped and turned around to face her again, "You…" I began and a half smile planted on my lips, "You really are something, aren't you?" She watched me as I left and I could feel her eyes on me. I closed the door softly behind me and I leaned against the door. For once, for once I allowed my happiness to take over and my smile turned into a grin as I closed my eyes and re ran the conversation in my head.

"Damn…" I whispered to myself as I finally pulled myself off the wall and left.

**Tell me what you thought. Do I write Zuko fine? I feel like he sounds too weak sometimes, like a not-so-strong character, but I dunno. What do you guys think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Extra long Chapter **** Please Review!**

Chapter 9:

I still wasn't allowed to duel, much to my discontent. I hadn't seen Chang since the duel, but I knew once I saw, things would get ugly. If my father had spared any of his time to ask me what had happened, I was sure that Chang would be banished or sent to prison, but I was sure that father didn't even know I was injured.

I pulled on a fresh robe for today's council meeting with father. We had one every week and they became something that I dreaded. We would just discuss my father's future plans with the rest of the ambassadors and council members. It wasn't something I remembered fondly considering it was in that exact spot where I had spoken out of turn. So I now spent the meetings, listening and not daring to speak.

A maid came in, carrying my lunch on a trolley.

"Your highness, after your lunch, you should make you way down to the throne room."

I stared down at the trolley and nodded slowly, I found it quite humorous how the maid's all thought I had no idea of my daily schedule, but I didn't really let it get to me. I looked up at her to see her staring at me. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Princess Mai has also come to visit you."

"So where is she?" I didn't bother hiding my annoyance.

"Should I give her permission to enter?"

I sighed, "Yes, it would be appreciated if you did so."

She turned on her heel swiftly and left the room, only to come back in a moment with Mai by her side. The maid curtsied and left without another word. I waited until I heard the sound of the door closing before looking up at Mai.

She gave me a small smile. I walked up to her, "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No."

"Well, why don't you join me?"

Mai smiled and nodded, she seemed awfully cheerful despite what I had said to her earlier in the morning. She poured me a cup of tea and poured herself another one. She sat down across from me and watched me intently.

I tipped my cup back and took a sip. I was never fond of tea until after my uncle had passed. I looked up at Mai, who was still staring at me. "I heard you have a meeting today." I wasn't sure if it was a question or not, but I still answered

"Yes. I actually have to go down after lunch."

She nodded knowingly and then straightened in her seat. I cocked my head, "Are you free this evening?"

She shook her head. I flashed a smile at her, "Well would you like to spend your evening with me?"

She nodded. "So what's the plan?"

I shrugged, "Whatever you want."

She examined her black painted nails before looking up at me from above her hand, "How about the garden?"

I smiled and took another sip of my tea, "Of course." I sipped the last of my tea and gave her my best smile that worked wonders on women. "I should get going now. I can't afford to be late for the meeting."

Mai nodded, "I know what you mean." She stood up as I walked to the door.

"Sorry for cutting our lunch short." I told Mai, and I wasn't lying, I would have liked to spend some more time with her.

"It's fine." She shrugged indifferently. I quickly took her hand in mine and kissed it briefly before leaving. I combed my fingers through my hair and straightened out my robes. I froze in place when I saw Katara walking up the stairs. She was looking around, not even noticing my presence right in front of her.

I stood in front of her, and she finally looked up at me and her eyes widened. "I-I was just going to my…room."

I felt myself frown, "I never asked you where you were going."

She stared right up at me before walking right past me. I stood stiffly until I heard her footsteps disappear in the hallway. She spoke to me as if she just didn't want to speak to me. As if she hated me, when I had done nothing to make her feel that way.

I pushed my thoughts aside and made my way down to the throne room. I stood in front of the large doors and two of the guards stood at the doors. They bowed to me and opened the doors as I entered. I sighed in discomfort as I realized I was the last person to enter, as my seat was empty.

My father gave me a cold stare as I sat down next to him. "Nice of you to join us Prince Zuko." His voice caused shivers to run up and down my spine.

My father began the meeting by addressing all of the ambassadors. Azula listened intently, as I struggled to pay attention. My father stood up from his throne. "Our Kingdom is the most powerful of the others, as we all know."

He paced for a moment before looking back at all of us. "The Kingdom of Brugnure is close behind us in both their land space and their population growth. That is why I have come up with the idea of a Restoration movement."

I stared down at the table in front of me as he continued speaking. "The Restoration movement will make our population grow in the right direction. Our population will remain in the upper class level which will allow our Kingdom to surpass all the other's greatly."

I knew exactly what that meant, father wanted to get rid of the lower and middle class people. How? I didn't know but I knew that father wouldn't rest until his plan had carried through.

Azula stood up and everyone in the room turned to face her. "That's an excellent idea father. By ensuring our population to stand strong in the upper class families, we won't need to spread out any extra money to the lower class. Our Kingdom will become self-sufficient." She turned to face everyone in the throne room.

"But the Kingdom of Brugnure may also take that step and it will not only leave us as equals to Brugnure but it may also leave us behind Brugnure since their population is increasing in the upper class level drastically already. The movement we should incorporate along with the restoration movement should be one to join both our Kingdom and the Kingdom of Brugnure."

I froze and I felt my blood run cold. She couldn't actually be suggesting that our Kingdom's would join. I turned to look at father who had a smile on his face as he looked over at Azula proudly. "The point Princess Azula brought up is an excellent point."

"But your majesty," One of the ambassador's spoke up, "The only possible way two Kingdoms' can be joined is through marriage."

"Then a marriage we shall have!" Father boomed loudly. I clenched and unclenched my fists until I finally looked up again. I knew many eyes were on me, but I tried desperately to ignore them. "By joining our Kingdom and the Kingdom of Brugnure, we will not only gain the wealth of Brugnure but we will gain the power as well!"

"Our Kingdom will thrive as we will be offering our male heir to the throne."

And that was it. There was my future. Shouted out in the throne room by my very own father, without my consent and without Mai's consent. It was final and decided; I would marry Mai. By offering me instead of Azula, that would me that our Kingdom would gain more wealth than Brugnure, which meant our Kingdom would lead for the rest of its time.

I heard a few cheers, but I wasn't listening to anything anymore, all I could hear was the thick throbbing of my heartbeat in my ears. I would marry Mai. Just like that, everything was decided and I knew there would be no discussion on it. I would marry Mai.

The thought frightened me. Marriage was something I never wanted; I wanted my own time to decide who I would marry. But obviously that wasn't the case if you were the Prince and the King was your father.

I didn't know how but I somehow ended up standing right next to father. For once in my life, father was staring down at me as if he was proud of me. I was standing stiffly as my father placed an arm on my shoulder and it felt strange. My father had never touched me so freely. My father had never touched me period. I disgusted him, I disgraced him.

My father was smiling at me and I felt numb. He had _never _smiled at me. He had _never _been proud of me. But I knew it wasn't me he was doing all of this for, it was for himself. He was proud of himself for coming up with such a brilliant idea that had no flaws. He was proud of himself of finally finding a way to get rid of his son.

I felt sick to my stomach as Azula stood right next to me. "Looks like you've finally came out as useful to father." She muttered into my ear. I clenched my mouth shut, she was right. The only reason father was so happy was because he had finally found a way to use me. I would be used by my very own father and it would be considered right.

It was different for Azula. She had always been useful and precious to father. She shone on father like the daughter he wanted- required. I disgraced him and brought him down and I couldn't help feeling the tiniest spark of hope. If this was the only way I could gain my father's composure, maybe it wasn't so bad.

The meeting soon split up as father began speaking to each of the ambassadors separately and Azula began speaking with her own group of ambassadors who were praising her for her ideas. I hated this part of the meetings where everyone would just split up because I was left alone, but for once, I felt needed. I felt like a real part of these meetings as ambassadors from all over the Kingdom's came to greet me and congratulate me on being such a valid part of the movement.

I felt numb as people crowded around me asking questions and speaking about matters they only spoke with father or Azula. I felt important and needed for the first time in so many years and something in the back of my mind felt proud that I was actually being included. Despite the fact that this had all happened within a few moments of father piecing together his plan, I was still coming as a use to father.

I left the throne room with a numb feeling of happiness surrounding me. I hadn't had the time to actually think about the sole idea of marrying Mai and becoming an heir of the Kingdom of Brugnure, but for now father's acceptance was enough for me. More than enough really.

I ran right into Katara as I walked through the corridor's making my way to Mai's room. A drenched feeling of guilt ran through me for a reason that was unknown to me. "Katara." I acknowledged her with a simple nod of my head.

She whirled around and her blue eyes met my eyes and she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly as she brushed past me. I was taken aback and I grabbed her wrist as she almost ran past me. "Wait."

She glared at me and wrenched her wrist away from my hand. I let her go and if she wasn't running before, she actually did run away from me this time. I watched her leave, motionless. Any amount of happiness I was drowning in subsided. She _hated_ me. Her footsteps dimmed in the corridors and I combed through my hair with my hand.

I clenched my teeth together. I had done nothing to her, she was perfectly fine this morning. What was with her? I pushed away any remaining thoughts of Katara as I neared Mai's bedroom. I knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in a moment!" She called out and I took a step away from her door. I tapped my foot impatiently until I heard the sound of the door opening. Mai stepped out and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

She was wearing a deep red dress that draped over her every curve, her dress hung loosely around her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun and there was the faintest hint of makeup on her face.

She was looking up at me with an indifferent expression on her face. I let out a low whistle. "You look beautiful."

She smiled faintly. "That's not the first time you've said that to me." I held out my arm and she took it with both of her hands. "Yeah well, I really mean it this time."

I may have imagined it, but I felt Mai lean closer into me. We walked into the garden, through the gates and I heard Mai sigh faintly. This would be the woman who I would marry. The thought nagged in my mind and I knew I wasn't supposed to tell Mai yet. Father would make me act it out as a normal proposal, even though it wasn't.

Tomorrow was the ball, not my engagement ball, but just the ball to help me find the woman I would marry. But that was already done. Everything here in the estate covered up for other secrets that were hidden. It seemed quite funny if you thought about it.

"How was the meeting?" She asked, as if reading my thoughts.

I swallowed, "Fine, how they always are."

"I get the feeling you don't enjoy them." She leaned her head against my shoulder as if it was perfectly natural.

"I get the feeling you already know my answer." I replied. She smiled lightly.

"What did you talk about?"

"The usual. Father is planning on launching this restoration movement." I said quietly.

"What for?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand. "I-I'm not really sure yet. Father hasn't really fully announced it yet." I lied quickly. Some information was just confidential and between our Kingdom. My future wife or not, she was still from the Kingdom of Brugnure.

She nodded and then sighed lightly again. I decided to direct the conversation in another direction. "So how was your day?"

She scoffed, "You're serious?"

"Very." I replied, "I would like to know how you spend your day's here. There's not much to do anyways."

She grasped onto my arm tighter. "Mother made me take harp lessons while we're staying, I also have to attend my regular schooling and mother also forces me to take lessons with Azula."

I raised an eyebrow, "Lessons with Azula?"

"It's hard to explain, but they're sort of lessons for all princesses. Sort of etiquette routines." Her voice sounded so exasperated, I couldn't imagine what type of horrendous place it must be.

"That sounds…" I bit my lip, "Interesting." I finished and a low chuckle released from my lips.

Mai shook her head, "I don't see why I'm forced to take them when I was born a princess. It makes absolutely no sense."

I smiled briefly; it was like a breath of fresh air to hear Mai release her frustration. "You sound wonderful when you talk like that." I told her as we walked over through the garden's center.

"Talk like what?"

"When you speak your mind."

She gave me a look, "I always speak my mind."

I just shook my head as I reached down to the rose bush and stroked one of the petals of the rose. Mai leaned down and took it in her hand and stared down at it disdainfully, "I hate roses."

"Why?" I asked her in surprise.

She shrugged and I began walking again with Mai still clinging to my arm. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" She asked me.

"The ball? Oh yeah…" I combed my fingers through my hair.

"You don't sound eager."

"So don't you."

"I never said I liked balls."

"So do you like royal balls?"

"Sometimes…it depends." She replied carefully.

I nodded, I knew what she meant. It really did depend. She was silent for a long time before she stopped walking abruptly. "So tomorrow's the day where you find your wife?" She asked it so quickly yet carefully at the same time, I was taken by surprise.

I stared right into her eyes. "Yeah, or at least I'm supposed to."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Well…yes- I-I mean…no?" I stammered unsure of how to respond.

She raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know…" I replied honestly. I looked up at the sky that had been painted the darkest shade of blue and very few stars dotted the sky. I knew it was very late.

She seemed to read my mind again, "It's getting late; you should walk me back to my room." She said softly. I closed my eyes for a few moments, just taking in the silence of the outdoors. "Zuko?" I opened my eyes, she spoke my name as if she was hurt. I looked down at her, hurt was written clearly over all her features and I couldn't help feeling horrible.

I wasn't sure if she even liked me in that way, but I knew I had hurt her. I took a hold of her shoulders. "Are you okay?" I asked her in my gentlest voice. She wasn't meeting my eyes, "I'm fine, just walk me back."

"Mai, listen, I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't. It's just…" I leaned back and dropped my hands and gritted my teeth in frustration. Suddenly I felt her arms wrapped around me and I stifled a gasp of surprise. I carefully wrapped my arms around her slim frame.

She looked up and leaned in close to me, and faster than I could even back away, her lips were pressed against mine. I began panicking. I was marrying her…but did I feel that way about her? I had kissed her before, so why not now? Images of Katara flashed through my mind for no apparent reason. I would marry her anyways. I carefully placed one hand on her lower back and one on the side of her face as I kissed her back.

She moved her hands away from both sides of my face as she wrapped her slender arms around my neck. I pushed her closer to me and she moaned softly against my lips. It felt right but at the same time I felt that I was making a terrible mistake. Still, I continued kissing her. Finally we slowly pulled back and she stared up at me, her eyes glossed over.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered, "I just got carried away…I never meant-"

I cut her off as I leaned down and gave her one last kiss on her lips. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we both slowly walked back to her room. We both stopped right at her door. She looked up at me and I could see the faint blush on her face. I flashed her my best smile.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…Good night." She replied.

I took her hand in mine and quickly kissed it and I left her standing at her door with a dazed expression on her face. I walked back to my room and pulled my robe off and collapsed onto my bed. I felt drunk with the hundreds of thoughts that circled my mind. So I made the most appropriate choice and I fell asleep pushing all of the thoughts away.

**Promise there will be more zutara! Please Review and tell me what you thought! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this is a chapter that has no zutara or maiko or anything of that sort. It get's sort of intense and it reveals a big secret about Zuko. So get ready for that also reviews are always appreciated, so please leave some! **

Chapter 10:

Today was the start of yet another treacherous day, there would be another council meeting today in the evening and I still wasn't allowed to duel. I hadn't had much sleep the night before and my eyelids were heavy with each repeated blink. The maid delivered my breakfast after my bath and I devoured it reasonably quickly.

I made my way down the stairs, deep in thought. I always had thought that if I was going to get married to Mai anyways I didn't need to have any feelings for her, but I was wrong. It wasn't even that I didn't have feelings for Mai, quite the opposite actually, I knew now that I did like Mai. It was a much more reasonable deal if I did like Mai and we would get married.

She was everything a queen should be, and I did like her, I wasn't in love with her, far from that actually, but I still did like her. Mai would make a suitable queen; she would be strong and supportive- hopefully. Her physical appearance also matched that of a Queen, everything about Mai was already royal, since she was a princess.

I leaned back against the wall of the grand staircase. Maybe marriage wouldn't be that bad of an idea…I liked Mai and if I had to marry someone, Mai would be fine. But the problem wasn't Mai or any of the other girls that were 'suitable' for my marriage. I didn't want to be strapped down so suddenly. I was only eighteen years old, I had so much ahead of me in my future and marriage would be restraining me from all of that.

Father would force me right away to take up so many more responsibilities and opportunities, but I didn't want that. It was bad enough that I already had to listen to him make these horrid plans in the council meetings. I honestly just did not in any way or form want to get engaged or married. I didn't want to have to be tied down with someone else.

But would anyone in this family listen? Or even care about what I wanted for a change? I scoffed at the idea, _father_ actually listening to _me_. So I came to one final conclusion, I could either mope around all the time and despise the idea of marriage and have to get married anyways, or I could suck it up and deal with the matter like I should, head on. Because in one way or the other my engagement to Mai was inevitable, so I might as well enjoy it while I could, even if I didn't want to.

My thoughts drifted to Katara, the faint sound of her playing piano was in the air. It seemed strange that I hadn't even thought about the reason I had brought her here. It wasn't to be my pianist; it was for me to keep my promise with Sokka, her brother. I would use these twelve months of her stay as a distraction. In the end, I would tell her everything about her past, I would tell her and I would take her to her brother and then it would all be done.

But would I be allowed to just take off into Alarac forest after my marriage, I wasn't sure. But one way or the other I would reunite her with her brother. It was the least I could do after…after everything.

"Well look who it is!" I heard _his _voice. And I wasn't certain of anything except one thing, I would murder _him_. "Glad to see your injury's clearing up, I'll be able to whip your ass again in a couple of days by the looks of it."

And then I had no idea what happened, I had whirled around and grabbed Chang by the collar of his shirt and slammed him as hard as I could against the wall. A mixed sound between a gasp and a moan of pain escaped his lips. Anger was pounding through me as I held him, his feet dangling a foot from the ground, slammed up against the wall.

I gritted my teeth together, "I'm going to murder you." I hissed at him and for a brief moment a flash of cowardice showed in his eyes, it cleared up almost instantly as he swung his leg forwards pathetically and tried to kick me. I held him with one hand as I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. I knew he was winded as he wheezed his words.

"You're- a d-disgrace to your f-father!" He spat out through his clenched teeth. I pulled back for a moment, only to regain a tighter grasp on his collar and I swung him back against the wall, and I actually heard the sound of his spine hitting the wall.

"You son of a-" I began until I heard his voice. The voice of the man who was my father.

"Prince Zuko! What in spirits name are you doing?"

I kept my firm hold on Chang, who had his eyes squeezed shut as if the pain had suddenly become unbearable. Bastard. I looked at my father from the corner of my eyes. "I'm teaching him a lesson." I replied, my jaw still clenched shut.

"Release him at once!" My father's voice boomed through the staircase's foyer and it echoed back and slammed right into me.

"But Father I-"

My father was furious, he was staring at me as if already planning my death. "I said release him at once!" I had never heard my father speak that loudly. It racked me to my core and my grasp on Chang loosened. I heard Chang's muffled curse at me, but I wasn't paying attention. I was all too aware of my father. Chang dropped to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

I was still seething as I looked over at father. He watched Chang leave with an icy stare, Chang scampered off, faking a limp- or maybe he wasn't. My heart was in my throat and I was having trouble with keeping my breathing calm. Father finally turned to me, all too calm. I swallowed hard and I bit the inside of my cheek to shut myself up.

"Do you know who that boy is?"

He's a son of a bitch, is what he is. I couldn't find the words to reply to father.

"He is the sons of one of the Kingdom's council men."

Maybe father would realize why he was pinned up to wall, if he knew the entire story. Father had never asked anyone how I had been injured. Heck, it wouldn't be a surprise if father didn't even know I had been injured.

"If I see you again," His icy voice, deadly and venomous, began, "Talking your uncontrolled rage out on any of my council men." He paused and paced around me, "I will have you banished, right then and there."

It was a threat my father enjoyed using, but he had never used it on me. I swallowed back a large lump in my throat, only to feel suffocated with a new extent. He suddenly leaned in close to me, "So let's forget this ever happened."

Oh Spirits. Spirits. Anything else, please. I prayed desperately in my head.

"But you know there are repercussions for what you have done."

I felt as if I had just been struck with a club right on my head. I took a dizzied step backwards and tried desperately to regain my composure. My head throbbed and my entire body broke out into cold sweat.

And that was it; I was being led into the room, the wretched room. Father was sitting on his throne, as if everything was going right. As if for once I had become useful to him- as his entertainment.

My shirt was ripped off my back and I was sitting, facing father on his throne. Padded belts were being wrapped around my waist and legs, tightened to a point where I was sure my blood would have stopped circulating. My wrists were bounded the tightest and by that point, my entire body was trembling, but I held onto my composure on my face. The last thing I needed was father thinking I was weak.

"You know Prince Zuko," Father began, "This is what you deserve for your actions. Five canes' is the amount you will be receiving today."

I kept my stare looking right past him, not gaining enough composure to look him straight in the eye, but also not wanting to show my weakness by looking down. The pleasure in his voice was unmistakable. Two guards stood on both sides of me and the third stood with the cane right behind me.

I clenched my teeth together. The man brought out the long metal rod and swiped them in the air behind me, testing them out, and I could clearly hear sticks whistling as it cut through the air. He took his place behind me and I didn't close my eyes. I didn't dare close my eyes.

I heard the crisp silence of the moment as the cane fell and then it struck me, right across my back. I gritted my teeth together as hard as I could and my fists were clenched ever harder. The burning pain swam through my body and I was holding my breath, because if I released a breath it would be so much more than a breath.

Father leaned forwards in his throne, watching intently. The silence broke through again and I heard the loud 'crack' of the whip hitting my back. My back jerked forwards from the pain, and I closed my eyes for one moment because I knew that tears were filling them. I couldn't cry, I wouldn't cry, not in front of father. My lungs were begging for air, but I wouldn't breathe. My heart was pounding furiously and my skin was clammy and I was shaking violently as I saw the few drops of blood dripping off my back.

The silence tuned in for the third time and the whip fell. I heard the sound of the throne creaking as father shifted in his seat to get a closer look. This time, I couldn't take it, I gasped as loud as the gasp came as it hit me and I couldn't breathe. I cried out in pain, my scream pure anguish and I saw the disappointment in my father's eyes.

The fourth whip fell harder than all the others, my back was slick with sweat and blood and the cane landed on a place already hit and the tears streamed down my face. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, but the tears continued to fall as I screamed from the unbearable pain.

Then there was the silence that came much too fast, not giving me any time to regain any sort of self-control. The whip fell with the loudest most excruciating crack as it landed on my back. I gasped through my tears that were still falling I began shaking, every part of me as I tried to shut myself up in a world where there was no pain. I could feel my father watching me as I clawed at the air, trying to gain any sort of serenity.

The soldiers released me of my binding and I was hunched over from the pain. "You are free to go." Father said, his voice calm and disgusting and horrid. I wiped the tears from my face furiously as my back fell ablaze. The guards helped me pull on my robes and I wanted to run right out of the room and never return. But it was too painful to walk; there was no way I could run.

I trudged out of the room, aware of father's eyes following my every step. I hoped I wasn't leaving a trail of blood, but I checked anyways. I walked, wilted, towards the infirmary and one of the usual nurses was there. I always came to her whenever I was caned. She saw the look on my face, and she read my expression clearly as her eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

She led me into a small curtained room as I pulled off my robe. She was one of the youngest nurses, also one of the easiest to speak to. She pulled out a small medicine box and looked at me, as if waiting for me to explain, but I was in no hurry to explain anything about what had happened.

"Turn around," I obliged and I turned around. A small gasp was heard from her as she opened up the medicine box.

"They're worse than usual." She commented, mostly to herself. She first patted my entire back with a sopping cloth to stop the bleeding. I winced from the pain every time she touched the wounds. "It's a good thing you came right away. With some gauze, they'll heal very soon."

I didn't reply, I didn't know how to reply. She applied an ointment on my back and then carefully smoothed it out over my entire back. She pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around me, it stung my wounds, but my back had grown numb by now. She turned over to me. "You can stay here for a while, you know…to…" She trailed off.

I knew what she meant. If anyone saw me like this, all clammy and sweat drenched with my tear stained face, people would ask questions. She sat down next to me and sighed, "I don't see why you put up with all of this."

I liked the way she spoke to me, as if I wasn't the prince but just another man. As if I actually didn't have to put up with my father's crap. She turned to face me, her lips pulled into a tight line, "I wish you'd tell someone."

I shook my head, "Who could I tell?"

"Anyone…your mother?"

I chuckled weakly, "My mother," I sighed, "If I could tell her don't you think I would've told her by now?"

She sighed again. "Why can't you tell anyone?"

She asked me this same question every single time I came in. It was a reasonable question with an unreasonable answer. I couldn't tell anyone because it would be too embarrassing and my father would have me killed right there if I told anyone. And even if I did tell someone, what could they do? Stop my father's cruelty? I shook my head again, that wasn't possible.

"The gauze will stop the swelling." She told me, "So you don't have to worry about anyone noticing."

I smiled; I wished someone did notice sometimes. I wished somebody actually noticed and put a stop to it, but it was impossible. Even if it was possible, it wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

She brought me a water bucket as she wiped my face down. I kept my eyes closed the entire time as she helped me pull on my robes once again. "Is it helping?"

I nodded, "Thank you." I turned to leave, but she gently took my arm, "Zuko…"

"I'm fine." I cut her off.

She sighed and I slowly turned to face her. "It's just…I'm just really worried about you…"

I shook my head, "Don't be. I'm fine."

She bit her lip and seemed to be fighting back tears. She seemed like she wanted to say something more, but couldn't find any words on how to say it. Instead she leaned in and wrapped her arms around me. "I'll be here whenever you need me." She sighed and I left without another word.

I didn't stop walking until I was in the safety of my own rooms. I knew father would still expect me to attend the council meeting, but right now, rest. I just needed some rest. I stripped off my bloody robe and threw it into the corner of my rooms. I usually was more careful with my soiled, bloodied robes because the maids would pick them up, but today, I couldn't care less.

I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers up to my waist, to leave my back and chest bare as I turned over. I couldn't sleep on my back even if I wanted to, so I lied down on my side. I reached for the pills beside my bed and swallowed three, hoping they would help me sleep heavier and drift my thoughts away from everything that had happened today.

I heard the muffled voice of my maid outside my door and I could faintly make out Mai's voice. I didn't answer my door when I heard a knock on it. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

**Poor Zuko…I feel so bad for him & I'm writing the story! Well, tell me what you thought! Please leave a review if you want the new chapter sooner! If you have an criticism or comments then leave some and please continue reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Review if you want the next chapter! **

Chapter 11:

The maids were rushing around right as I woke up, almost waiting in a line to get into my room. I had completely forgotten that the ball was today; yesterday was the only thing that occupied my mind at that moment.

The maids set out my new robes and my shoes in my wardrobe. They rushed around me asking if I needed help in any way. I was far too lost in my thoughts to tell them to leave, today might have been the only day that I might need them here.

I walked into the washroom and ripped off my robes from last night. I examined my back in the wall mirror and furrowed my eyebrows. It looked much better, because of the gauze, but it would still sting like hell when I took a bath. I pulled off my pants and stepped into the warm-watered tub.

I clenched my teeth and hissed under my breath as my back seemed to light on fire as it touched the warm water. I sunk deeper into the tub, all the while aware of my blazing back, but I did my best to ignore it.

I finished my bath and dried off my hair as i pulled on my pants. I held my robe in one hand as I walked out of the washroom; I had left the new gauze on my nightstand. Right as I walked out a maid stood right in front of me. My breath hitched, hoping she hadn't seen my back. But her eyes were glued to the ground.

"I'm sorry, your high-"

"It's fine, you may go now." I replied briskly, still standing up against the wall to hide my back from the vision of the maids. I watched as the few remaining ones scurried out and i was finally left in my room alone.

I wrapped the gauze around my back and then pulled on my robes. I combed my fingers through my hair, which was still damp. I ate my breakfast, deep in thought. I would do anything to have Chang murdered or at the least banished, but I knew well enough now I couldn't say anything to Chang. And I wouldn't.

I stood in front of my mirror and combed my fingers through my hair again as I examined my scar. I used to think it would fade, but I was wrong, so very wrong. I looked down at my crown sitting on a perched shelf on my dresser.

I had half the day before the ball which would be taking place in the evening. What I really truly wanted to do was speak to Katara or even see her. It had been quite a while since I had spoken to her, far too long. I made my way down the stairs to the piano room. I stood next to the door for a few moments and then pushed open the doors.

I stopped mid step as I realized there was no one there. For some reason panic flooding through me. Where was she? Where could she be? Where the hell was she? I stood in the piano room staring at the empty piano bench. Maybe she wasn't feeling well or she could be eating her breakfast. I thought of almost every possibility of where she might be.

I didn't know why but I had this adrenaline packed in me that I needed to know where she was. I felt as if she were my responsibility even though I knew she was no one's responsibility, I knew that very well. Maybe I missed her. But how could I miss her when I barely knew her?

I sighed and left the piano room, trying to push away any thoughts of Katara. I began walking towards the corridors, maybe she should be there.

"Zuko?" I heard someone call my name and I whirled around.

"Kata-"I stopped talking as I met eyes with Mai, "Oh Mai…" I didn't mean to sound disappointed, and I hoped I didn't sound disappointed. Mai walked up to me.

"Who did you think I was?"

I cocked my head, "No one, I knew it was you."

She slowly nodded, as if she still didn't believe me. I didn't blame her; I had almost called her Katara. Mai looked down at her fingers, painted black. She then turned her head and looked at me, "Where were you yesterday?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I…wasn't feeling well."

"The maid wouldn't let me come in last night, I was going to come and check up on you." She commented. I slowly nodded, feeling suddenly awkward around her.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the ball?"

She frowned and looked down at the black dress she was wearing, "What? Isn't this fine?" I wasn't sure if she was joking or not, but by the glint in her eyes, I suspected she was joking. I flashed her a smile and held out my arm as she laced her hands around it.

"It's more than fine." I replied, doing my best to be charming despite the mood I was in. She smiled faintly. "Mother won't let me go like this you know that, right?"

I smiled again and nodded. "You'll look beautiful in whatever you wear."

She fanned her face with her free hand, "Let's go to the garden."

So my morning was spent walking through the large garden with Mai by my side. The more time I spent with her the more I began to like her and I knew she would make a suitable queen in the future. She had to leave to get ready for the ball and so did I.

The maids pulled out a fancy red robe with golden silk lining. I placed my crown on my head and I was ready in a few minutes. I made my way down to the large ballroom. It had been decorated well enough. This was my last freedom ball before I was officially engaged to Mai. I knew Mai didn't know yet, but father would force me to propose to her soon enough.

Mother was speaking with the guards and father and the duchess were nowhere to be seen. Mai still hadn't arrived. My eyes fell on the empty piano bench and I sighed. I was hoping I could fit in some time to speak with Katara before the ball began, but I was out of luck, she wasn't here yet. There was a faint stinging in my back and I was nervous about seeing father.

I stood next to mother as she finished speaking with the guards; she turned to face me and smiled. "Someone looks handsome."

I smiled at her weakly. There was something about being with mother that tore me down. It was the fact knowing that I could do nothing about her life and what father put her through. It made me feel so helpless when I was around mother, so most of the times, I avoided her. Even though mother was the only person that I actually cared about in this family.

Mother looked at me, her smile fading. "Zuko, love, are you alright?"

No, not really. I'm really not alright. "I'm fine mother." I lied and then swallowed down another lie.

She looked down at me and opened her mouth to say something.

"Your highness!" Aang ran in and stood next to mother as he bowed down before looking up at her, "The guests have begun to arrive." I narrowed my eyes at him as mother gave me an apologetic look as she scurried off.

I sighed and looked over at the piano bench which was now occupied. Excitement flooded through me as I saw Katara sitting at the piano. Her hair pulled back into her braid and she was wearing a dress I had never seen her wear before. I frowned, it wasn't from any of the dresses that we had provided her with, and I was positive it wasn't hers. She didn't wear fancy dresses. Nonetheless, it shone on her vibrantly bringing out the blue in her eyes.

She wasn't looking at me, much to my discontent. She was fidgeting in her seat, her hand clamped over a fistful of her dress, as if she wasn't comfortable in what she was wearing. I was forced to tear my eyes away from her as we were all forced to stand on the stage as the guests began to enter. I heard Katara begin to play and I tuned out all the noise around me and just listened to her piano.

Soon I was forced to take the first dance. I looked over at Katara, who was staring at me. I smiled as I strolled into the center of the ballroom, all ware of her blue eyes following me as she played. I honestly didn't care who I danced with but I ended up standing in front of a fairly attractive woman. She had curly brown locks that fell to her shoulders. Her large brown eyes staring at me eagerly.

I held my hand in front of her and I watched, amusingly, as her flush rose up to her face. I felt the stare of hundreds of other women watching her jealously as she took my hand. We walked to the center of the ballroom and I placed a hand on her waist as she placed one hand on my shoulder. I pulled her close to me, breathing in the scent of her perfume. I could almost feel her heartbeat with each step we took.

Soon enough the ballroom was filled with multiple couples dancing around. I asked another girl with silky blond hair to dance and she took my hand confidently as she gripped my shoulder. She danced gracefully and was beautiful in every way a woman should be. She shot me smiles and glances as we danced. Her attempts to flirt, though, were obviously much rehearsed.

I ignored her stares as I looked over at Katara and caught her eye. Excitement hit me as she didn't break our eye contact. If I hadn't missed her, I had most definitely missed these intense eye contacts. I felt as if everything around us froze as I stared back at her. I flashed her a smile and her head snapped back down. I frowned and walked over to a new girl to dance with.

She had red hair that was curled and pulled into a bun. Her face flushed the same color as I danced with her. When I looked at Katara, I inhaled sharply. Sitting beside her was none other than Toph. Toph. Oh spirits, it was Toph.

If there was one girl that could scare the crap out of me, it was Toph. And she was talking to Katara! Toph was talking to Katara. I bit my lip hard as I watched Toph crow with laughter at something Katara had said.

I tensed up. Were they talking about me? I knew it, they were talking about me. I could almost feel them talking about me. Toph would tell Katara about how I was as a child. I tipped my head, spirits no. Why Toph? I looked at Katara, who seemed to be trying hard to focus on playing piano, but still seemed uncomfortable as Toph asked her something.

She made a face and said something back to Toph. I walked over to a new girl, she had long black hair. I held out my hand and her pale face flushed and I heard her friends around her giggle as I pulled her onto the dance floor. I tried to focus on dancing, but I couldn't help looking back at Katara every so often. What did Toph tell her about me?

Finally I danced with Mai. She had just arrived and she was stunning. Mai was wearing a long fancy red dress that hugged her slim body. It fit her perfectly, as if every seam was stitched to fit her. I guessed Mai had caught onto the fact that I liked the colour red. She smiled at me as I pulled her close to me.

"I told you you would look beautiful in anything."

She smiled faintly. "You look handsome," She commented.

I smirked as she blushed slightly, "As always." Mai actually laughed quietly. She had a nice laugh. I pulled her closer to me. I looked over her shoulder at Katara, who was now sitting without Toph. I breathed a sigh of relief. Mai shot me a look.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing." I replied much too fast. Mai slowly turned her head to look behind her and I knew her eyes locked on Katara. I held my breath as she steadily turned back to me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, finally breathing. She just shrugged and shook her head. We danced the entire night through until majority of the guests had left. We both made our way to the wine table. I handed Mai a glass of red wine and poured one for myself. I leaned against the wall next to her as she sipped the wine.

I heard the music fade as Katara finally stopped playing. She got up and I watched as she stretched out her legs. She said something to Aang and smiled at him. I narrowed my eyes at Aang as she turned to leave. I wanted to talk to her so badly. I needed to talk to her, but Mai was standing right beside me, I couldn't just leave her.

I followed Katara's every movement as she turned on her heel and made her way out of the ballroom, her braid trailing behind her. I felt myself smiling as a look off annoyance caught on her face when she almost slipped on a wine spillage.

"You like her, don't you?" Mai's voice, sharp as a blade, cut through the silence ad I tore my eyes away from Katara and I steadied my stare at Mai.

She looked angry, I had never seen her like this before. Her lips pulled into a tight line, her long fingers clamped around the wine glass and her empty eyes focused on mine. "You like her." She spoke through clenched teeth.

I swallowed hard. "Mai…" I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling everything grow warm around me. "I-I don't…" I swallowed again as I saw my father form the corner of my eyes. I pushed myself flat up against the wall as I stared at Mai.

Mai seemed furious now. I bit my tongue. Why couldn't I just say I did not like Katara. I felt tongue tied and speechless as Mai's eyes flashed with fury. I set down my wine glass and reached for Mai's arm, "Mai-"

She cut me off as her wine glass smashed to the ground, red wine spilling on the both of us. I stepped back and slammed my back against the wall. A shot of pain ran through me as I straightened up. Mai glared daggers at me. Everyone's eyes were on us. I prayed Mai wouldn't make more of a scene.

She pointed a black painted fingernail at me. "You- You're despicable!" She was seething as she stormed away from me and out of the ballroom. Leaving me with whoever else was in the ballroom, staring at me. Standing in front of a shattered wine glass, with red wine spilled all over my robes. My father was watching me. I felt my knees grow weak.

I had to get out of here. I had to get the hell out of here. I wasn't sure how, but I pushed myself of the wall and walked right out to the exit of the ballroom. I ran through the long hallway and didn't stop until I locked myself in my room.

How dare Mai humiliate me like that? Who did she even think she was? She didn't even know about the engagement. I cursed over and over again as loudly as I needed to. Father had seen that, I had just messed with his plans. I had just screwed up big time.

I glared at nothing in particular. I didn't even want to get engaged! But did anyone give a damn! I knocked over my unlit lantern and glared at it. I kicked open the doors to my balcony and hurled the lantern out into the night sky. I only relaxed when I heard the loud clatter of the lantern hitting the solid ground, shattering to pieces.

I slowly closed the glass panel to my balcony and trudged to my bed. My anger dissolving into utter exhaustion. I ripped off my robes and collapsed onto my bed. I reached for the pills and swallowed one with a sip of wine, which set next to my bed. I dazed off into a deep sleep almost instantly.

**Review if you want a new chapter! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Extra Long Chapter, Enjoy! **

Chapter 12:

I woke up with a pounding headache. My head throbbed as I got into the tub. I supposed a hot bath might wear it off. I was wrong, my head was still pounding when I had changed into fresh clothes. Dueling, I thought. Dueling was the only thing that could take my mind off of all of this crap. I just needed to duel.

I ate my breakfast and then grabbed my sheath and jogged out through the corridors. I made my way to the dueling ground to find everyone already there. Haru ran up to me and pulled out his arms for a hug, but I ducked through the hug.

"So you're already quick on your feet again, I see"

I just shrugged, "Who's dueling next?"

Haru opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a few other guys running up to me and asking me how I was feeling and everything else I just did not want to talk about. Soon enough I was crowded in the middle of a circle of all the guys. The only person not in the circle was Chang. Aang, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

The crowd soon dispersed and Chang slowly strutted towards me. Anger boiled inside of me as the only thing I wanted to do was knock his nose into his brains with my fist. He clapped me on the back, hard. I had to resist the urge to move back from the pain. "Glad to see you're better."

I clenched and unclenched my fists. I couldn't duel Chang because I would surely murder him. I walked by him, brushing his shoulder hard as I made my way to the center of the dueling ground with the weapons. "I'm dueling! Who's up for a match?" I called out loudly.

Ling walked to the center ground and stood across from me as we both chose our weapons. I already had my sword, so I watched as Ling chose his sword. It was a simple but fairly sturdy sword. We both took our stances on the dueling ground. Ling would be an easy target, I knew that much.

"Take your stances!" Haru called out and I resisted the impulse to roll my eyes. We already had taken our stances. Haru seemed to realize his mistake and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Go!"

I swung my sword instantly and Ling ducked down and dodged it and he pushed his sword out in front of him. I dodged it easily, adrenaline pulsing through every vein in my body. I hadn't realized how much I had missed dueling.

I swung at Ling again and he stumbled backwards, clearly knocked off guard. Ling caught himself right before he fell and he took a step forwards and then back again as he turned on his heel and swung. I blocked it with my sword and the sound of or swords clashing seemed to echo through the grounds.

I turned my sword and then swung back at Ling, who took another step backwards. This was not going well for him. He dodged it by a few inches, but was knocked into place as he swung at me, grasping his sword in both of his hands. I dodged by the sword swiftly as I took a step towards him and he stepped backwards.

He swung helplessly, his eyes widened and his sword slipping from his sweaty grasp. I easily dodged and swung at him again and again and again and he was knocked right onto the ground. Flat, on his ass, on the ground. I heard howls of laughter from the crowd, but Ling swung again at my feet.

I jumped over the swing and ended up pointing my sword at Ling's forehead. Ling was breathing heavily, "I'm done!" He called out in defeat as he collapsed fully onto the ground. I held out my hand and Ling took it graciously and we both brushed ourselves off.

I stood in the center of the grounds, "Anyone else?"

No one volunteered. I didn't blame them, I had an injury and I could still whip everyone's asses. I laughed lightly, "Fine, you cowards!" I headed over to my tree and grabbed my flask. I took a long drink of water and leaned back against the tree to watch the next duel.

Chang and Haru were dueling, and honestly, I was worried for Haru's safety. I leaned forwards as they took their stances. Just looking at Chang caused my blood to boil. They had chosen to use shields this time. Someone called out for them to start and Chang raced up at Haru and swung.

Haru dodged and ducked through the swing and turned on his heel as he pushed out his own sword towards Chang. Chang dodged easily and swung again and it clashed against Haru's shield. Haru turned his sword as he brought back his shield and swung again and Chang ducked. As he ducked, he swung at Haru's feet. Haru jumped over the sword swiftly.

I had to admit, he was improving greatly. Haru swung hard and fast at Chang and it slammed against Chang's shield. Chang pivoted on his foot and he swung back at Haru. Haru dodged and ducked through the swing. Suddenly Chang held up his hand and his sword as if to stop the duel. "Oi! Look who's watching!"

I slowly turned my gaze to where Chang was looking and my blood froze and I felt my stomach drop. Katara. She was crouched down behind a pillar and her eyes suddenly widened as she realized she had been discovered. I watched as she grasped onto the pillar as she slowly stood up.

Damn. Damn. Damn. That was all I could think of. I wanted to tell her to run the hell away from here. She steadied herself and I could see her shaking slightly and I swallowed hard. She tugged at her dress and then she met my eyes. Her sapphire eyes stared back at me and I bit back a groan. No. No. Don't you dare walk over here.

"Come over here, girl!" Chang called out and I wanted to tackle him to the ground. She was the same damn age as him. As if Katara had heard what I said and wanted to completely defy it, she began walking over to the dueling grounds.

I watched her every step as she walked over to the group that had now gathered at the edge of the dueling grounds. She took her place in front of all of the guys. I watched as they all looked over her as if she were a piece of meat. It made me sick and Katara straightened up and held her head high. I combed my fingers through my hair and clenched my teeth. She was being an idiot.

Chang leaned in close to her, examining every inch of her. I clenched my fists. Chang stepped towards her and laughed hard and loud, "Look how brave she's being!" He was treating her like a child, something she clearly wasn't.

I forced myself to stand up and I walked right over to Chang. I had to save Katara from these idiots but I couldn't murder Chang, that would be a problem. I forced a smile onto my face. I could feel Katara staring at me. "Chang, leave her alone." I said, as if I was just joking. "She's just a girl." I scoffed and I felt Katara glaring at me.

Chang cocked his head towards me for a brief moment and then turned back to Katara and licked his lips before he spoke, "Really?" He leaned in dangerously close to Katara, "You want to prove him wrong?"

Katara stood stiffly and I was waiting for her to punch the hell out of Chang, but instead, she turned to me and glared daggers at me. My jaw dropped for a brief moment. I was trying to help her! She clenched her fists and her jaw set in place.

Chang suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand. I was on edge, "Chang-" I called out and Chang's head whipped around to face me for a brief second, he turned back to Katara instantly.

"Relax," He said, his voice smooth and even, "We'll just see if she can fight."

I felt my stomach drop lower. No way would I let him duel Katara. There was no way. "Chang, she's just a-" I began but Chang cut me off.

"Since you were watching you should know how it's done. Pick a sword." He said to Katara as he pulled her over to the pile of weapons. I felt my heart pound in my ears. No Katara, you're honestly not that stupid. Save your ass and get out of here. She stared at the weapons, as if in shock.

I brought my hand down my face and walked up to Chang. I stared directly into Katara's blue eyes. "Chang, stop." I cocked my head to focus on Katara, just Katara. "She' s just a pathetic little girl." I said carefully. _Get it? You're not actually, but that's what Chang is trying to prove. _"You can't expect someone like her to actually fight you." I continued.

"Unless she has a death wish." I emphasized that last sentence, trying to knock it into her brain. _You don't have a death wish, so run away while you still can, get it? Chang's being an ass, and you're not an idiot, so save yourself the trouble and run away from here. _Hope sparked through me as Katara's eyes focused on mine. She knew what I was saying! I continued, "She's just-"

My entire body went rigid and Katara tore from our eye contact and bent down and grabbed the sword closest to her. She ripped off the sheath and pointed it right at Chang. And just like that, she had laid out herself for Chang to tear open. _No, _I thought, _Holy crap Katara, just run away._

Chang crowed with laughter and he led Katara to her place on the dueling grounds, "This should be interesting!" He said loudly. The other's just looked from him to Katara, to me.

I clawed at the palm of my hands with my nails. I jogged up to Katara. So she wouldn't listen if wasn't direct. I would be direct, if that was what caused her to stop thinking like a thickhead. I looked her directly in the eyes, pleading with her. "You don't have to do this, Katara." I said to her. _Please. Just run away. Just get the hell out of here. _

She glared at me and tore her eyes from mine, "I know what I'm doing!" She spat. I stared at her helplessly. The daring look in her eyes would be the end of her. Just like that, I was being crowded around and someone pulled me back as everyone made room for their duel. I watched numbly, unsure of what to do.

Chang smirked at Katara, "This should be fun." He said and I was sure Katara had heard, but she held onto her sword firmly. Chang turned his sword in his hand and they both grabbed their shields. Someone yelled, "Go!"

I watched in horror as Chang swung at Katara. She gasped loudly and took a step back. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as hard as I could. Chang shook his head at Katara. Katara seemed horrified as she stared at Chang, inching towards her. Katara shut her eyes shut and swung. I bit back a groan as it hit Chang's shield with the most pathetic clash.

Chang laughed and I couldn't contain myself. "Chang! She's had enough le-" Katara cut me off again.

"No!" She yelled her eyes ablaze with rage, "I haven't!" I set my jaw in place. Idiot. Chang smirked at me and suddenly Katara swung again. Chang seemed knocked off guard, barely, but still slightly confused. He dodged easily, nonetheless.

Katara smiled, realizing what she had done. Chang swung at her, as if not caring if she could even block the swing or not. Katara drew out her sword and Chang's sword clashed against her shield loudly, the sound rung through my ears. He swung at it again, and again and again. Katara lowered her shield at the last swing. It hit her shield with an ear piercing noise and she was knocked off her feet as she tumbled to the ground.

I heard a few pathetic and twisted laughs from the crowd and I was breathing heavily. Katara glared up at Chang. "Had enough yet?" Changed asked her mockingly. Her entire body was heaving from her heavy breathing. Chang laughed in her face and turned to leave. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _Good, now get the hell out of here. _

I watched in horror as Katara drew back her leg and kicked Chang, full force, in his ankle. I watched, despite everything, amusingly, as he fell to the ground. I felt a rigid sense of pride as she grabbed her sword and swung at Chang.

Chang dodged and was up in an instance. _Okay, that's enough, now just leave. _I pleaded with Katara. _Just leave. _Chang's smile was wiped clean off his face as he glared at Katara. A vicious and wild expression on his face.

I watched in complete and utter terror as he swung full power again and again and then the last time, so hard, it knocked Katara's shield right out of her hands. She was frozen in place as the sword came down. I was already sprinting towards her. "Katara!"

She turned to face me, but it was too late. The sword closed in, cutting her clean across her face. She was on the floor, sitting with an utterly confused expression on her face. She slowly turned to face me and I fell to the ground next to her. My thoughts stopped bare in place as she slowly stood up.

I didn't know what to say. "Are you okay?"

She stared into my eyes, blankly. "Yeah…" She said quietly, breathing heavily.

Suddenly a huge splatter of blood fell from her face onto the ground and her entire face was covered in blood. My heart pounded in my throat, "You're bleeding." I said, mostly to myself. I was still in shock myself of what had just happened.

Katara slowly turned her palms and I watched as blood splattered all over her hands and her arms were soaked with blood within seconds. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and I held her as tightly as I could as we began walking as fast as we could. I needed to get her to the infirmary. That was the only thing clear in my mind.

Chang walked up to me and he said something, but I wasn't listening. I shoved him to the ground and continued walking. Katara was shaking in my arms and I grasped onto her, unsure of how else to hold her. She kept staring down at her blood soaked arms and she tried to catch the blood. I was aware of the fact that my robes were as blood soaked as hers, but that was the last of my problems.

We reached the corridors and she froze for a moment, staring at her hands and looking up at me, wide eyed. I stared down at the ground and reached for the sash of my vest. "Do you need my vest to catch the blood?" I wasn't sure what else to say but she shook her head and I wrapped my arm around her again and we walked briskly towards the infirmary.

She was shaking violently and it was tearing me down. "You'll be fine." I said quietly to her, "You'll be fine." I breathed heavily, knowing she probably wasn't listening to me, "You're going to be alright." I knew she was crying, but I knew she was crying from all the blood, whenever she looked down at her blood and shook with tears.

We walked through the doors of the infirmary and the nurses didn't ask any question as they set her down on a bed and began patting her face down, trying to find the actual wounded point. I paced around as I watched her, shaking, her entire face covered with blood and tears.

The nurses instructed her to wash her face. I watched as she dipped her shaking, blood drenched hands in the wash basin and washed her face carefully. They then told her to lie down and they brought her a towel with an ice pack on top. I watched as she placed it on her wound, but didn't press down.

A new nurse came in and grabbed the ice pack and pressed it hard against her face. She winced back, probably from the pain. She seemed so overwhelmed as the nurse grabbed a wet cloth and pulled up the sleeves of her dress. She wiped her arms and hands clean of blood and then brought the cloth along to her face and her neck.

Katara was still shaking and I wanted to comfort her so desperately, but I couldn't find any words to use. After a few more minutes, the nurse left to retrieve something and I was left alone with Katara. I stared at her as she slowly sat upright. I smiled weakly at her, ""Come on you're brave, right? Braver than any other girl out there."

And it sounded pathetic, but it must've done something because she stopped crying as she looked up at me. I took a seat next to her, the silence clawing at both of us. I didn't know how else to comfort her. The bleeding still hadn't stopped. The nurse called me up and I gave Katara a brief nod and left without another word.

The nurse looked back at Katara and then back at me, "The bleeding isn't showing any signs of slowing and the cut is very deep. Was it a sword?"

I nodded quickly, looking back at Katara who had her eyes shut. The nurse nodded knowingly, "She'll need stitches as soon as we can provide them, so I suggest you just get her ready for the stitches…" The nurse trailed off and I just nodded and walked back towards Katara.

The metallic smell of blood was in the air as I stood in front of her. "Katara, listen to me carefully." I spoke slowly and carefully, as if she could be in more pain by my words. I crouched down next to her and looked right into her eyes, "You need stitches, otherwise the bleeding won't stop. You have to be brave, it won't hurt a bit." I offered her another weak smile, "I promise."

"I'm sorry…" She said softly, her voice hoarse and tinny.

"You have no reason to be." I said firmly.

Her hand reached out and touched my vest, "Your clothes."

I resisted the impulse to laugh, she was apologizing for my clothes? "It'll wash out." I said dismissively, "Anyways, they will start icing your face, to keep the stitches from hurting, okay?"

She slowly nodded, as if unsure of how she felt about all of this. She looked at the nurse who had walked up behind me, "Can I see a mirror first?" She asked.

The nurse looked hesitant but nodded and handed Katara a small hand held mirror. Katara looked down at her refection. She pressed the towel to her face again and handed the mirror back to the nurse. The nurse told her to lie down and she did. I took a seat right next to Katara as the nurse began pressing ice to her face.

The nurse kept the ice on her face until her face was numb. I slowly reached out and grabbed Katara's hand, hoping somehow, me holding her hand would help her feel better. Her hand was smooth and warm, unlike Mai's hand which was always cold and felt lifeless. Although I didn't know why I was comparing Katara to Mai.

The nurse opened her small medicine box and pulled out the needle and the string. I watched as the needle entered her skin, right above her eyebrows. I bit my lip as the nurse pulled the needle through. I squeezed Katara's hand. It entered again and pulled through.

I watched as a tear slipped out of her eye and slipped down her face as it went in for the third time. She winced from the pain and I held her hand tighter. The nurse had reached her nose and I knew it hurt her the most there because he grasped tightly onto my hand.

The needle went in for the fourth time and Katara shifted from the pain. She was biting her lip so hard; it had lost all its colour. Finally the nursed pushed in the last needle and pulled it back out. Her eyes slowly flickered open. The nurse gave her a smile as Katara scowled up at her.

Katara was told to sit upright and not move until the stitches set. She finally looked up at me. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Was it that bad?" I asked her, trying to lighten her mood. She didn't reply so I decided to sit next to her.

"You're really brave you know that…" I said quietly to Katara. She turned to look at me and winced from the pain.

She swallowed, "It's really embarrassing." She finally admitted.

I gave her a look of disbelief, "What? Getting hit?"

"Getting hit..." Her blue eyes flashed, "And bleeding and crying."

I laughed dryly, "You have got to be kidding me. You're saying it's embarrassing to bleed a bit after getting sliced in the face?" I shook my head that was pretty much an inevitable consequence.

She stared down at the ground, "Well I like bled all over you…"

I half smiled, "Yeah, you did."

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault." I said firmly.

I spent the rest of the day with Katara and it was finally time for her to go to the bed in the infirmary. I held her arm and helped her lie down into the bed. She looked at me as she pulled up her covers. "I'll be here the whole night, don't worry. Good night." I told her.

I pulled up a chair next to her bed until she finally closed her eyes. I watched as her body rose and fell slowly with her breathing. I watched until I was positive she was asleep. Her breathing evened out and her entire body went limp from exhaustion.

A nurse brought in a cup of tea for me and stood next to me for a while, watching Katara. "You should rest, your majesty." She said quietly.

I shook my head and took a sip of the tea. The nurse sighed quietly and then handed me a blanket. I took it and she left without another word. I watched Katara as I continued drinking my tea. It had been a hell of a day for her.

My anger towards Chang didn't waver whenever I thought of him. I would murder him. I didn't care what my father would do to me. I would make Chang suffer. I finished my tea and set the empty cup to the side as I pulled the blanket up. I needed rest. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off into sleep.

**Tell me what you thought! Please Review for the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

My night was spent constantly awakening and dazing back off to sleep. Katara on the other hand, slept soundly for the entire night. I woke up far before the sun rose and decided to stop my attempts at sleeping. I got up from my chair, my entire body feeling rather stiff.

I looked down at Katara. Her hair was still tied up in a braid, now disheveled and messy and piled over her face. I couldn't see her wound, she was turned on her side, but from what I could see of her face was red and swollen. Her lips were slightly parted and I could hear her soft breathing in the silence of the room.

Her blanket had slipped down off of her somewhere in the night. I walked up to her and stared down at her, I was much closer to her now. Her body rose and fell in sync to her breathing. If I wasn't getting married to Mai, I would find her breathtaking.

I pushed the thought away and decided to at least get a change of clothes, and I needed a shower. I walked up to my room and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. I walked into the washroom and tore off my blood stained clothes and threw myself into the warm water.

I pulled on my new clothes. My hair was still soaked, but I didn't bother drying it. I jogged down the staircase to the infirmary and almost slammed right into Azula, before I caught myself. She looked me up and down before giving me a look, "Please tell me that's not sweat."

I gave her a look before continuing my jog down the stairs.

"Where are you off to?" I heard her voice ask and I stopped mid-step.

I combed my fingers through my soaking hair and turned to face her. "That's none of your business." I replied evenly.

She laughed scornfully and began to make her way up the stairs again until she stopped and turned around. "By the way, Mai's going insane trying to find you. You should probably patch things up with her," Azula whirled around, "Considering she is your soon to be wife."

I swallowed hard and slowed my jog to a walk, trying to look the least bit regal in Azula's presence. I made my way towards the infirmary and pushed the large doors open. The nurse's smiled at me and I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

I pulled the curtains aside of Katara's room. She was awake. She was leaning against the bedframe, but she was looking at me. I walked up next to her and bent down to get a clearer look of her face. She met my eyes for a moment and I bit my lip hard.

I outstretched my hand, I wasn't sure why. It stopped midair before I realized what I was doing. My hand dropped to my side as I nodded at her. "Not bad." I said to her.

She looked away from me, "Well it feels worse."

I turned and pulled the same chair I had slept in up next to her bed. She turned to look at me, "Do you think sitting up would hurt too much?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "I wouldn't be the one to know the answer to that question, but I'll help you." I stood back up and took one of her arms firmly and placed the other one on the small of her back. I helped her heave herself up to a sitting position.

Her face contorted in pain and she bit her lip hard. She shut her eyes and looked away from me. I stared at the infirmary floor, "You can be in pain, its only me here." I assured her calmly. I knew exactly how she felt and I knew how it hurt like hell.

She reached out and touched her face and winced back. She looked exhausted as she turned to face me again, "Was it a lot of blood?" She asked, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck, "Ah, yeah. I've never seen that much before." And I wasn't lying, it was different when I was lying in my own blood, I couldn't actually see it all. But when Katara had been hit the blood falling freely from her face for almost an entire hour before she got the stitches.

Her blue eyes widened, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah…then again, I don't get out much."

She leaned back in her bed with a dreamy expression on her face, as if in awe of how much blood she had lost, and she was smiling. "You're probably going to have to stay here for a week or so, before you can move without it hurting." I told her.

She nodded and then shrugged, "I'm sorry."

I scowled at her, ""why do you keep apologizing?"

She turned away and was silent while I stared at her waiting for a response. Her eyes filled with dread, "I should have listened to you." She said softly. Yes, she probably should have listened to me.

I sighed, "Yeah well, you can't change the past."

She seemed uncomfortable as she diverted her eyes and fumbled with the blanket. "Do you need to use the washroom or something?" I ended up blurting out.

I immediately saw the blush rise up to her face and I bit my lip, realizing what I had just said, "I should go wash up." She said softly.

I cleared my throat, ""Ah. I'll go get one of the nurses." I stood up awkwardly and pulled the curtains aside and caught the attention of the first nurse I saw.

I pointed to the curtains that surrounded Katara, "She uh…needs to use the washroom."

The nurse was already walking and pulling the curtains aside, I followed behind her. We helped Katara up and I could feel the tremble of her body. I wrapped my arm around her waist and had to resist the thought of how nice my hand felt placed there. I could feel her breaths coming short and shallow and I wanted to comfort her, but she was in pain, there really wasn't much I could do.

The nurse walking into the washroom with Katara while I sat back in my chair by her bed. I combed my fingers through my hair as I stared off into space. It was only then that I realized I was starving I hadn't had dinner last night and I still hadn't had my breakfast. I made a note to get food as soon as possible.

My thoughts drifted back to Katara as the nurse called me back to help Katara back to her bed. My arm snaked around her waist again and I pushed her as close as I could get her to me. I breathed in the scent of her hair, freshly washed. She smelt like the ocean, salty and sweet and refreshing at the same time.

We helped her sit back down on her bed and the nurse left. It was only then that I actually took a moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing a new dress of lavender and her brown curls fell softly around her face. Her hair wasn't braided. I had never seen it falling so freshly around her and it was absolutely beautiful. I had to resist every impulse to reach out and touch her hair.

Her face looked paler than usual and she had her eyes closed so I couldn't stare into her sapphire eyes. All in all, she looked absolutely beautiful, even with the scar on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and faced me. "Prince Zuko-"

"Zuko." I cut her off bluntly. She blinked a few times in confusion.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Just call me Zuko." I replied. I hated being called, 'Prince'.

"Oh…well Zuko, how will I play piano?" She asked me carefully. I tilted my head.

"You won't until you're well." I said in my most obvious voice.

"But-"

I swiveled around to face her, "You can barely sit up yourself, how can you play piano?"

She stared down at the blanket and was silent for a long time. My eyes kept traveling to her hair and I ended up shutting them in frustration. They snapped back open when I heard her voice. "When's the next ball?"

I swallowed, "Whenever I get engaged."

She pushed herself up against the bed stand, "Do you know-"

"No, I don't." I said dismissively. She was the last person I wanted to talk to this about.

"But, Zuko don't you want to get engaged?" She asked me.

My head suddenly whipped around and I grabbed her shoulders, adrenaline pulsing through every vein in my body. "No I don't want to get engaged, to anyone! I just can't make that commitment; I'm not ready! I don't want to be strapped down to someone my whole life who I barely know!" My chest was heaving.

"I don't want to get engaged! I don't want anything to do with engagement! But do you think anyone in this damned family cares?" Suddenly all of my energy drained from me and I looked over at her shoulders that I was grasping so tightly. I immediately dropped my hands and I looked away from her, embarrassed that I had just revealed so much to this girl.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly and collapsed into my chair. My hand reached out and absently combed through my hair, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." She cut me off and we both sat back in silence for a long time. She turned in her bed. "Pr- Zuko, if you don't want to get engaged, why are you?"

"Because it's my responsibility as the eldest prince." I told her.

"Oh…" She replied.

"Yeah…" I closed my eyes and stood up. I needed to get out of here. "Will you be fine for now? I have some things I need to take care of." I asked her.

"I'm fine." She said and I pulled the curtains aside. "Thank you." She said softly and I left without another word. Embarrassment was written clear on my face, I couldn't believe I had told her that. I wanted to go straight to my room and lock myself up. I didn't want to get engaged, I used to think I liked Mai, but I didn't want to get engaged.

Someone knocked on my door. The maid delivered my breakfast and I devoured it slowly. The image of Katara haunting my every thought. I wasn't in the mood to duel today, and I also wasn't in the mood to attend the council meeting. I heard another knock on my door and inwardly groaned. And I definitely wasn't in the mood to see Mai.

Mai entered without waiting for my answer. I tried to read her expression, but like usual, she wasn't wearing one. "Mai." I acknowledged her presence.

She strolled over to me and crossed her arms over my chest, "Where have you been?" She asked calmly.

I cocked my head at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where have you been? I haven't seen you for a couple of days."

I leaned back, "Here and there." I replied.

Mai sat down next to me and stared at me. Her lifeless eyes staring right through me. "Were you with her?"

"With who?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

I turned to face her, "Yeah. I was with Katara." I replied bluntly. "If that's who you're talking about."

Mai tensed up visibly, "Zuko…" She turned to face me. "Look at me."

I looked at her. "What's gotten into you?" She asked me.

"Mai…I…" I swallowed. I wish I could just cast off all of these thoughts. I knew none of this was Mai's fault, in fact, she probably didn't even know we were engaged. "I have to go. It's a council meeting." I had never felt more trapped in my life.

Mai didn't say anything. She stood up and left without another word. I sighed heavily and fell back onto my bed. I was an idiot.

**Review if you want more! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

My body was slick with sweat when I awoke. I was breathing heavily as I dragged my hand over my face. I squinted as I looked out the window. I was out of the bed quicker than ever as I burst through my balcony doors. I had slept clean through the council meeting, it was already dark. I bit my lip hard. "Damn it." I muttered under my breath.

My father's temper was literally the last thing I needed right now, but I knew at this point, it was inevitable. I pulled on my robe and made my way to the infirmary. If I was going to get in trouble with father, I might as well avoid it as long as I could.

Katara was awake when I entered. "How are you feeling?"

Her head snapped up when she heard my voice. She smiled at me, "Better." Her hair was still falling loosely over her shoulders.

I took a seat next to her on the chair. Her wound had now made the left side of her face swollen and the stitches were still fading into the skin. She looked over at me and met my eyes. "I guess I should say thank you…" She said softly.

"For what?"

"Well…for everything."

I dragged my hand down my face. "Katara-"

She sat up on the bed and winced. "I'm just saying thank you."

"Well you don't need to."

She sighed. "Why do you get angry whenever someone tries to thank you or apologize to you?"

I gave her a look, "What're you talking about?"

"Well," She shifted her weight, "You're angry right now."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." She gave a small smile, "See you're angry right now."

I scowled at her and she laughed. "See?"

"I'm not angry." I said, surprisingly my voice sounded cold and cast off.

Katara just shrugged and she brushed her hair away from her face. Suddenly a nurse pulled the curtains aside. She looked slightly confused as she looked from me to Katara. She curtsied to me.

"Your majesty, the King would like to have a word with you in the throne room."

I felt my blood run cold and I could feel Katara looking at me. I swallowed hard and nodded at the nurse, feeling my blood drain from my face. The nurse left without another word. I looked over at Katara. "I…should get going." I said to her quickly.

She just nodded, but she looked confused. I opened my mouth to say something but then shut it again. I left without another word and made my way down the corridors. My mind raced with thoughts as I made my way to the throne room.

Fear was written clean on my face. My hands were sweating as I clenched them and unclenched them. I stood in front of the doors of the throne room. The two guards looked at me and then bowed their heads slightly before they went to open their doors.

I walked inside and father was sitting on his throne. I felt my heart race as I bowed down in front of father. I could feel him staring at me and shivers ran through my body.

"Prince Zuko."

I looked up at father and I stood up and met his gaze.

"You weren't at the council meeting." He said. I was shocked because he didn't sound angry.

I swallowed, "I…was-"

"Were you with the girl? The pianist?"

I gritted my teeth together, "Yes father." I replied.

He leaned back in his throne as if deep in thought. "Yes…I heard about her injury…how did it happen?"

I wasn't sure what to make of this. Father sounded so sickly calm, I didn't know what to think. "She…was hit with a sword."

Father nodded slowly. "Who was it?"

I bit my lip, unsure of how to reply. "Chang…it was Chang."

Father slowly stood up from his throne and walked up to me. I felt my breathing quicken. "Well," He started as he began pacing around me, "He deserves some sort of a punishment, after attacking the girl…and you."

I swallowed. I didn't know father even knew about my injury. "Don't you think?"

Yes. Yes Chang did deserve a hell of a punishment. Yes he did. But it was my father offering this, my father who just a week ago punished me for teaching Chang a lesson. "Don't you think?" My father repeated louder.

"Yes. Yes he does." I answered quickly.

My father smiled, his sick, twisted smile sending fear through my veins. "Recently, ambassador Zhao has spoken up against one of my plans. An act deserving punishment."

I nodded, because I knew father wanted me to. So that was it. Father needed a punishment for Zhao and he was going to use his son to carry it out.

"Tomorrow morning Chang will be brought in and he will receive his punishment. In front of his father. I expect you to be there, as the future King, you should learn how to punish others."

I slowly nodded, waiting for him to scold me or do something about me missing the council meeting. Father walked back to his throne. "You are free to go."

I stood for a moment, unsure if I was actually being told what I thought I was. I slowly turned on my foot and walked to the doors stiffly. "And Prince Zuko?"

I whirled around and winced, I knew it was too good to be true. I nodded. "Yes father?"

"You will propose to Princess Mai in a few days. She is your soon to be wife and I expect you to spend all of your free time with her, do you understand?"

I swallowed, "Yes father." Father nodded and I made my way out of the room. Thoughts and questions spiralling around my head. But one feeling was clear, relief. But I was sure in some way or the other; I would get my punishment for missing the council meeting. My hand touched my scar and I winced as I walked back to my room.

I wasn't sure what father had meant by Chang being punished but I knew father was only punishing Chang for a deed his father had committed, treason of some sort. Chang would be caned, most probably. I had never seen anyone be caned, ever. I knew Chang deserved what he was getting but I couldn't help feeling nervous about tomorrow.

I pushed open the door to my room and walked out onto the balcony. Was I becoming like father if I wanted to bring pain on others? But this was different, Chang deserved to be punished. But father wasn't punishing him for what he did; father was punishing Chang for what his father did. It didn't seem fair, but I shouldn't have cared because Chang deserved it.

Father was also doing this, I knew, to somehow teach me a lesson. If I was going to be King one day, I should be able to at least witness someone being punished, especially if they deserved it. But I still couldn't help feeling anxious.

My thoughts drifted to what father had said about Mai. I would propose to her in three days' time. Mai would be my fiancée in three days. I bit my lip. I didn't want to marry her, but I had no choice. Father would have me marry Mai if it was the last thing he did. But how could I marry her when I wasn't in love with her? It seemed just…unfair.

I wasn't even sure if Mai felt the same way about me. She acted as if she liked me, loved me even, but how could I be sure? For all I knew she could be forced into accepting my proposal. For all I knew she knew all about this and her sole purpose was to get me to propose to her.

My head began to throb as I thought about it. Did Mai already know? Had she known this entire time? Were we both being forced into something neither of us wanted? I inhaled sharply as I stared down at the garden. If she knew, why wouldn't she at least mention it? I sighed, probably the same reason I didn't mention the same thing to her.

It didn't matter anymore. In a few days, it would be a done deal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Zuko angst! REVIEW!**

Chapter 15:

My nerves were getting the better of me as I woke up. Why was I so nervous about today? Chang deserved this, I knew he did. I pulled on a fresh pair of clothes and made my way down to the throne room. The guards at the doors slightly bowed their heads before opening the door.

I walked through and father and Azula were already there. Father was sitting on his throne and Azula was sitting on hers to the right of father. I slowly walked over to my throne, to the left of father. I wasn't sure if mother would be coming, but at the moment there was no one else in the room except for a few guards.

Azula was sitting with her usual posture, her face pulled into focus and the slightest bit of enjoyment. Father was speaking with her, I wasn't listening to what he was saying, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to listen after I heard Azula's laugh.

I gripped the arms of my throne as I stared tensely ahead of me, pertaining any form of focus. At that moment, the doors opened slowly and in came Ambassador Zhao with his wife. I had never seen him in more of a wreck. His hair was disheveled as it fell around his face, his face begging for mercy and forgiveness. Despite everything, he was trying to look calm and collected.

His wife clung to his arm as she walked in behind him. She was shaking and her robes hung loosely around her. Her cheeks were tear stained and I had to look away as I heard her whimpering. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw father smile.

I swallowed hard as both Zhao and his wife were led to a space in the room where they had a clear view of where Chang would be caned. The doors burst open and in came Chang, shaking and whimpering, looking pathetic and helpless. I watched as his shirt was ripped off his back and he was shoved down into the thin wooden platform.

His arms and legs were chained. My breathing was far too fast for me to remain collected. I had been in the same position not too long ago. His head drooped down as the guard walked up behind him. He picked up the cane and cracked it in the air to test it out, like he always did. My own back burned from the sudden reminders.

I heard a loud sob come from Chang's mother. I didn't dare look back at her. I clenched my fists trying to calm down, to regain any sort of composure. The cane fell and I watched in horror as Chang doubled back in pain and cried out loudly. A long line of blood welled up right across his bare back.

I clenched my teeth together as father shifted in his seat. I saw him lean forward and I felt nauseous. The guard leaned back to cane Chang again but he stopped and looked up at father. "How many cane's, your majesty?"

Father leaned back in his throne, obviously deep in pleasure of the moment. He slowly turned his head and faced me. My heart pounded in my chest faster than it ever had pounded. "You decided, Prince Zuko." He said calmly.

I swallowed harder than I had ever swallowed before. This was his way to punish me. I didn't know _what _to say. The menacing look in his eyes shook me down to my core and I was having trouble breathing. "As- As many as you wish. Father." I stammered and I knew right away I had said the wrong thing.

Father's eyes lingered for one moment too long and I knew that I had said the wrong thing. He turned his head and faced the guard. "You will cane him until Prince Zuko tells you to stop." He told the guard calmly.

I clenched my fists together until my hands lost all their color. Here it was. My punishment. I stared straight ahead as the cane fell again and Chang gasped out from the pain. The guard pulled it back again and I could feel father's stare on me. Daring me to tell the guard to stop. Daring me to transgress. Daring me to fail.

The cane fell again and Chang was crying out in pain. His sobs strung together with curses and pleads. His mother was whimpering to my left and I could see Zhao standing tensely, trying to hold his wife together. The guard pulled back again and my throat felt raw.

Down the cane went and I heard the loud crack of it as it hit Chang's back. Chang was sobbing. He was a wreck. His tears were falling freely and his nose was running and his entire body was sweating as the blood leaked down his back and onto the floor in slow sickening drops. His hair strung over his face, his head hanging and staring at the ground ahead of him and he screamed form the pain again.

I was all the while aware of my father watching my every move and I realized I was holding my breath as the cane fell once again. Chang's entire body jerked forwards and he was yelling at me. He was yelling at me to stop. This is what it must feel like to be cruel, because I chose my safety from father over Chang's caning.

I watched in horror as the cane fell again. Chang's mother lunged forwards as she screeched at the top of her lungs. "Release him!" She screamed and a guard grabbed her and held him back. "Release my son!" She sobbed and I had to tear my eyes away from her. I was sweating almost as much as Chang.

The guard struck her in the head and she collapsed to her knees in a pitiful mess. Zhao was standing stiffly. The pain written clear in his eyes. I could stop this but then I would have to face father's wrath. I was a coward, I knew that much as the cane fell once more. Chang was twisting and turning in the pain and his face was red with blood rush. His face was streaked with tears.

Every muscle in my body was tensed and I was having trouble inhaling anything other than the metallic smell of blood. I heard the sickening crack, the loud whimper, the scream of pain. Father was testing every muscle in my body. My brain worked against every vein in my body. Father was watching me and Chang was begging me, pleading with me to stop.

I watched as the cane came down. Chang was screaming between his tears. He strained as he looked up and he met my eyes. The pure agony I saw in them was suddenly too much.

"Stop," I croaked. The guard didn't hear me as he pulled back again. "Stop!" I yelled louder and the guard froze and so did everyone else in the room. My throat felt raw as I stood up from my throne. "Release him." I said.

"Unchain him and take him straight to the infirmary." I told the guards. They looked hesitant as they looked from me to father. My patience was tested, "Did you hear what I said?" My voice was growing louder, more authorities. I was sure I was shaking almost as hard as Chang.

The guard nodded, "Yes, your majesty." I was still standing as he unchained the whimpering Chang. His blood leaving a puddle beneath him on the wooden platform. I could feel father staring at me, watching me, critiquing every word that came out of my mouth.

The guards led Chang away and I heard the silent whimpers coming from his mother. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her it was all over. But I couldn't. I couldn't even force myself to sit back on the throne. I was shaking in rage. Zhao and his wife were being led away. His wife was shaking and sobbing, but she turned to me with her tear stained face.

"You are no different than your father!" She screamed and the entire room froze. The guard hit her with the butt of his sword and she fell to her knees as she was dragged away.

I was still standing and I couldn't bear to look at father. My entire body was calloused, inside and out, at what I had just saw. "You disgrace me." Three words came out of father's mouth and that was enough for me. I forced my stiffened body right out of the room without another word.

I didn't stop walking until I had slammed my door to my room shut. I stood, my back pressed up against the door. I could have stopped it. I had the power to stop it. I had the power to stop all of it, but I didn't. I racked my mind for answers, why hadn't I just stopped it? What was I expecting to attain through Chang's pain? Father's contentment with me for a few moments?

I slid to the ground as I grabbed my hair with my hands. I was exactly like my father. Chang's mother was right and it tore me apart, limb by limb. I _was _exactly like father. I could have stopped it, I could have put it all to a stop when it began, but I didn't. I didn't even know what I was seeking by seeing Chang in pain.

His agonized screams were etched in my mind and I knew I would carry that burden with me wherever I went. I was turning into my father. I was turning into a monster, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was sweating and still shaking as I thought about all of this. I was turning into someone I never wanted to be and it seemed inevitable and I couldn't take it, but I had to take it and my mind became rumpled exhausted.

I finally decided on visiting Katara after I took a cold bath. I needed something or someone to get my mind off of Chang and what I had just done. I walked down the longs staircase and towards the infirmary.

"Zuko?" Mai's voice called out from behind me. I slowly turned around and forced myself to face her. She walked down the staircase and gave me a look, "Are you okay? You look…pale…"

I gave her my best attempt at a smile, "I'm fine, and I'm always rather pale, don't you think?"

Her eyes glinted with amusement, but she pointed to the infirmary. "You obviously don't feel well, you were just about to go into the infirmary."

I swallowed, "Oh- oh this?" I pointed to the infirmary, "I- I was just…" I combed my fingers through my hair, "I had a headache this morning, so I was just coming to get some medicine." I lied.

Mai just shrugged. I smiled at her, "But it's all cleared now. What do you say we go out into the gardens?"

She nodded and I held out my arm as she laced her hands around it and followed me towards the gardens. I would have to propose to her in about two days' time. I wasn't ready but I had to follow out father's orders, whether I liked it or not.

We walked out into the gardens where the cool air greeted us. We walked in silence for a while and then we sat down on our usual bench. Mai laced her fingers with mine and I had to supress a shiver from her ice cold fingers that seemed lifeless.

"Zuko?" Her voice sounded hesitant. I nodded, motioning her to continue. She sighed slightly, "You know the balls coming up and you're supposed to propose to a girl by then."

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Are you…seeing someone else?" She asked, obvious caution in her tone.

It made sense for her to ask this. As a prince, I could be dating multiple women to find the one who would be my suitable bride. But I guess I didn't really have an option other than Mai.

"Zuko?" She questioned me again.

I just leaned back on the bench and sighed, "No…no I'm not seeing anyone else."

She was silent for a while. Her back straight as she swivelled around on the bench to face me. I wished she could just lose some of her pristine posture once in a while. It was enough to drive me insane. She was always tense…or perfect. Whatever word that could describe her.

"I don't mean to pry," She started and I smiled, she most certainly did mean to pry. "But…so you know who you're going to propose to?"

I closed my eyes for a while, "Yes." I replied.

She seemed rather terse with my blatant statement. Shouldn't she get the point by now? Who else did she think I was proposing to? Unless she was playing dumb.

"Oh." She finally said. It was only then that I noticed how pale she looked. I opened my eyes and leaned forwards to look at her. She was shivering.

I bit my lip as my eyebrows drew in. "Are you cold?" I asked her slowly.

She shook her head, too fast for me to believe her. I pulled off my robe and set it around her shoulders. She wrapped the cloth around herself.

I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I was just a bit cold."

I stood up and held out my hand, "Well then let's go inside."

She shook her head quickly. "No- no. I'm fine now…stay, please"

I slowly lowered myself back down to the bench. She rested her head on my shoulder and I heard her sigh. I didn't know what to do as we both sat quietly. Finally, we stood up and I escorted her back to her room. I gave her a brief kiss on her cheek and I left.

The sun had already set and I longed to go out and duel, but it was late. I trudged up to my room and right as I closed the door, I heard a loud knock. I opened my door as a maid stood there.

She looked down at the ground as she spoke, "Your majesty." She curtsied, "The Queen is requesting you speak to her in her private quarters."

"Very well, I'm on my way." I shut the door behind me and straightened out my rumpled shirt. Mother rarely ever spoke to me in her private quarters. I made my way down the long hallway all the way to mother's quarters. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mother's voice called out. I swallowed as I pulled the doors open. Mother was resting on her bed and three maids were hovering around her. They all curtsied as I entered and I stepped outside as they all exited.

I stood awkwardly at the door. Mother smiled warmly at me. "Come here, love."

I slowly walked over and sat down on the chair next to her bed. Mother was still smiling as she looked at me, "How are you?"

I tried to smile at her, "I'm fine."

Mother nodded and a look of excitement crossed her face. Something I rarely saw. She pulled aside the pillow next to her and grabbed a small velvet box. My eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Now, Zuko. Since you are due to propose to Mai in a couple of days…" She handed me the velvet box. I swallowed as I opened it. A ring was embedded in the velvet. It was a blue sapphire diamond. I slowly closed the box.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

Mother looked at me, "Zuko…are you…." Mother sighed, "I know a lot of this is happening without much of your consent, but…"Mother cupped my cheek, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you more of a choice."

My throat began to feel raw and I slowly stood up. "It's fine." I said quietly. "Good night mother."

"Good night, love…" Mother finally replied and I left without another word. I walked back to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I set the velvet box under my pillow and I closed my eyes. If I didn't have a headache before, I definitely had one now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Extra long Chapter, leave a review! Shout out to JulietheGreat! Thanks so much for all your reviews! **

Chapter 16:

"_You are no different than your father!"_

I woke up in cold sweat. I took a cold bath and pulled on my new robes. I hadn't slept at all, I wasn't hungry so I skipped breakfast. The ring felt like a weight I carried around with me wherever I went. I desperately had to see Katara. What I told her the other day about not wanting to get engaged, I had to tell her the truth.

I made my way down to the piano room and pressed my ear against the door. I could faintly hear her playing piano; she was back in her normal schedule. I slowly opened the door and slipped into the room soundlessly. The sudden smell of pinewood and oak enveloped me. I breathed in sharply before walking closer to her.

"Enjoying your normal schedule?" I asked her. She shifted in her seat and that was all the reply I received. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked her, pulling up a chair.

She stopped playing and turned around in her bench to face me, "Yes I do." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I need to practice; I've already missed so much." I wasn't sure if she was pleading with me or not. But I wanted to stay.

"I want to listen."

She shot me a look, "I said I need to practice."

I felt a smile pulling at my lips, "And I said I want to listen."

"Zuko, honestly, leave."

"But-"

"I said leave."

"I just want to listen." I told her.

"Then you can sit outside and listen, but not here." She said.

I stared at her for a while and then shrugged. "Fine." I walked right out of the room and slid down to the floor, my back pressed up against the door. I could still hear Katara playing. I closed my eyes, my night's sleep absence catching up to me. I wished Katara had just let me stay, I wasn't sure how to tell her and I wasn't sure why I cared about telling her so much.

My head pounded and I was suddenly far too aware of the ring in my robe. I knew I wasn't ready to propose to Mai and I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I inhaled sharply and leaned my head against the door.

Everything suddenly felt heavy and I closed my eyes. I tried to stay awake but I slipped into sleep within moments.

I woke up with a start and I was up within seconds. I wasn't sure how long I had slept, I pushed open the door to find the room empty. I cursed under my breath, she had left. I walked through the corridors and found that the sun was almost about to set. I swallowed hard, I had to propose to Mai and I still hadn't told Katara.

I felt the small velvet box in my pocket and I sighed. I walked up to my room and stood right at my door. I looked around for a while until I saw a maid walking towards the hallway carrying a stack of clothes. I paused before jogging up behind her. "Uh Excuse me?"

The maid whirled around and her eyes widened. She curtsied before setting her clothes aside on the cart, "Prince Zuko, you should have just called me form your room, there's no need for you to go through all that trouble."

I held up a hand, "It's fine." I then stood awkwardly as I bit my lip. "Uh…" I looked from the maid to the ground, "I need…" The maid looked at me curiously.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching, "I need a ring."

The maid looked at me, utter confusion on her face. "Your majesty…?"

I combed my fingers through my hair, "Listen, I need a ring…and this needs to stay between you and me, understand?"

"Yes your majesty…but…" She looked bewildered.

"I need it by tonight." I said firmly. She slowly nodded and turned to leave, "Thank you!" I called out as I walked into my room. I pulled the velvet box out of my pocket and stuffed it under my pillow. For some reason, I couldn't give this ring to Mai. I didn't know why and it drove me crazy, but I just couldn't bring myself to propose to her with the ring.

As night fell, the maid stayed true to her word. She knocked on my door and then entered silently. "I hope it's fine…I got it from town." She handed me the ring. It was a simple diamond ring in a black velvet case. "Thank you." I told her and she left. I stuffed the ring into my pocket and looked in the mirror.

I didn't care how this all went, but I had to at least look presentable. I straightened out my robes and combed my fingers through my hair. I made my way down to Mai's room. I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door firmly.

A maid opened the door and I cleared my throat, "Is Mai there?"

The maid smiled, "She'll be out in a moment." I nodded and took a step away from the door. Mai finally came out wearing a new red dress that fitted her perfectly. She smiled at me as she walked up to me. "You look beautiful." I said as I laced my arm around her waist.

"Where are we going?" She asked me.

I smiled at her but didn't say anything. I was planning on proposing in the garden. I didn't give this much thought, it didn't really matter. To me, anyways. We walked out into the corridors towards the gardens. I stood in front of the stone fountain and took both of her hands in mine. The moonlight shone on her pale face making her look ghostly.

I swallowed as my throat began to feel raw. "Mai…I…"

"Zuko? What's wrong?"

I sighed and cleared my throat. "Will you marry me?" I suddenly blurted out and the look on her face, her eyes widened and she dropped my hands.

"What?" She finally regained her composure.

That was not how it was supposed to come out. "No- I mean-"

"No? Wait what do you mean no?"

"No, I didn't mean no- I just-"

She looked bewildered. "Zuko-"

I combed my fingers through my hair, "Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?" She asked me.

"Is that a no?"

"No."

"Wait…no?" I was getting confused myself.

"No, I mean that wasn't a no."

"Oh…" I finally said, "So is that a yes?"

She smiled up at me, "Yes." She suddenly frowned, "Where's the ring."

I owed myself a few slaps in the face. I gave her a sheepish smile and pulled it out of my pocket. "Sorry. Here" I threw her the box and she looked devastated.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked her.

She just shook her head and opened the box. "Aren't you going to put the ring on me?" I swallowed and nodded. I took her hand in mine and slipped the ring onto her finger. I smiled at her and then her lips were on mine. I was frozen for a few moments until I realized I was supposed to be kissing her back. I kissed her back and she laced her arms around my neck.

We finally pulled apart and her eyes gleamed. I wrapped an arm around her waist. That didn't go even close to as I had pictured it going, even though I hadn't really pictured it, but it went well enough. Not the least romantic if you asked me, but I couldn't care less.

I knew Mai was disappointed that it hadn't go so well, but I didn't really care. I led her back to her room and gave her one last kiss before leaving. So that was it. Something that I had wanted to avoid for so long. I was no officially engaged, in other words, strapped down to Mai for the rest of my life.

I slowly walked back to my room. I wanted to talk to Katara; she was the only person I wanted to talk to. But it was already dark. I sighed as I flopped down onto my bed. The news would spread like wildfire through the estate by tomorrow. Katara would know too.

I had always tried to deny it. But I could no longer. There was something obvious between Katara and I. How I could just watch her for hours and hours without growing tired. How my heart sped up whenever we locked gazes. The devastation I had felt when Chang had hurt her, the pure anger. It wasn't just the plain fact that I knew who she was and I had to keep her safe.

I knew now, it was something more than that. I recalled the first time I had met her, when I had bumped right into her. The moment my eyes met her sapphire ones, I was drawn to them. Drawn in such a way that it was more than I thought it was.

But it was useless now. I would soon be married to Mai, and when Katara's twelve months were up, I had to take her to her brother and then everything would be over. I wouldn't ever see her again most likely and we both would go off in our own ways. It was a lot to take in, but I didn't want to lose her.

I woke up the next morning after a long sleep and I knew I had to see Katara. I washed up and almost ran out my door. I prayed that she hadn't already found out. I wanted to be the one to tell her, to explain to her what had really happened, but how likely was that?

I walked right into the piano room and I knew she had heard me because her back immediately stiffened and she stopped playing abruptly. "Katara?" My voice sounded uneven but I knew she knew what had happened.

She ignored me and kept her back to me. I swallowed and placed my hand on my head. "I guess you've already heard…" I finally said. She didn't say anything again. I wanted to hear her voice desperately. "Katara-"

"You lied to me!" She suddenly yelled and I was taken aback. She still had her back to me.

"It wasn't my choice." I whispered. She whirled around in her bench and faced me. Her face was distraught with anger and confusion. I didn't want her to be angry with me, which was the last thing I needed.

"You said you didn't want to get engaged!" She yelled again. I wished I could say something but my mouth felt sealed. "It's your life, it's your choice!" I winced from her words. If only she knew. If only she knew the half of it.

"No." I said, "No, it's not my choice." The anger suddenly drained from her face and she looked utterly exhausted. I saw her take a deep breath. She just shook her head and sighed "I need to practice…so you have to leave."

I bit my tongue hard. Why couldn't I just tell her? What was wrong with me? She turned back away from me and drained out our conversation with the sound of her playing piano again. I wanted to stay and just listen to her play, watch her fingers dance over the keys. I sighed and left without another word.

Dueling would be the only thing to take my mind off of all of this crap. I walked up to my room and grabbed my sheath and made my way down to the dueling grounds. When I arrived, only Haru and Aang were there.

Haru ran up to me. "I heard about the engagement!" He clapped me on the back in some form of congratulations. I shoved him away from me. "Where is everyone?"

"It's late, you know we usually duel early."

I nodded, "Right."

Aang seemed cross with me as he stiffly congratulated me. "Well who wants to duel?" I asked between Haru and Aang. Haru shot me a look, "I'm tired." Aang nodded in agreement.

I shook my head. "Get off your lazy ass." I said to Haru and he slowly trudged towards the dueling grounds. I took my stance and Aang yelled for us to go. Haru swung at me lazily, his wrist moving far too loosely.

I brought my sword from behind me and swung it hard at Haru. He could have easily blocked it with his shield, but he chose to dodge and take a step back. I shook my head in disbelief as he swung at me, he was holding his sword too far along the edge of it.

He ducked under my swing when he should have dodged it to the left. He threw another lazy swing which I blocked with my sword far too easily. "Come on! If you're gonna play like crap-"

"I'm trying!" He said loudly. "This is how I duel! If you're so good, why don't you teach me how to duel properly!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I have far better things to do." I placed my sword back in my sheath and began walking away when Haru jogged up to me. "I'm serious man. You taught that other kid, what was his name again?"

I cringed. "I didn't teach anyone."

"Yeah you did."

"I just gave him a few pointers."

"Well Aang and I could use a few pointers." He said and looked over at Aang who nodded.

I shook my head. "I'm not helping you guys."

"What why?"

I laughed and waved Haru off. "What the hell man? Is it just because you're engaged now?" I turned around "This had _nothing _to do with me being engaged." I said. Haru just laughed. "Zuko's in love, never thought I'd see the day"

Aang stepped forwards. "I think it has more to do with Katara."

I felt a jolt in my body. That kid just struck a nerve. I took a step towards him. "What did you say?" I asked my tone icy.

Aang just shrugged indifferently. "I just said I think it has more to do with Katara."

I cocked my head to the side. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what you heard…you lied to her, you know that?" He shook his head. "You hurt her."

I grabbed Aang by the collar and shoved him up against the weapon shed. "What the hell do you know about me and Katara?"

Haru was pulling me off but I held up a hand. "I'm not going to hurt him." I said calmly. I turned back to Aang and turned my head. "What do you know about me and Katara."

"Enough to know that you hurt her a lot." I just shook my head and dropped him back to his feet. He stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"You're filled with a load of crap." I muttered as I stormed away from the dueling grounds. I walked back into the estate and ran right into Azula. She smirked, "I heard about the engagement."

I shoved past her and she laughed, "What happened to you?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Oh and father wanted to remind you that you have to come to dinner tonight."

I gritted my teeth and walked away from her. I threw my sheath onto my bed right as I entered my room.

Dinner time came far too quickly. I sat at the table, next to Mai. I ate my roasted chicken silently while father and the duchess and Azula spoke amongst themselves. Katara wasn't there yet. I remembered what Aang had said and I cleared my mind as I heard the doors open.

Katara entered looking nervous and I understood why, not everyone had seen her with her wound. She took a seat across from me. I tried repeatedly to make eye contact with her, but she wasn't looking.

The duchess, mother and father began talking loudly about Mai and my wedding. For some reason, my gaze kept floating back to Katara who looked uncomfortable as hell. She was barely eating. Was Aang right? Had I really hurt Katara? She was fiddling with her fork. I had never wanted to hurt her, but she was furious this morning. But it wasn't like I hadn't tried to tell her about the engagement.

"Now, we have to make sure that Mai and Zuko have their say in this." Mother's voice caught my attention and I abruptly looked away from Katara, a chill running down my spine after I realized father must have seen where I was looking.

Mother spoke softly to us, "How would you two like your wedding to be?" Mai looked at me and then back to mother and opened her mouth.

"Nonsense! We know what's best for them!" Father broke in. I bit my lip and looked away as I saw a hurt expression cross mother's face. Mother was absently staring down at her food. Mai placed both of her hand flat out on the table, her ring shone brightly in the torch lit room.

I saw mother's eyes flick up to look at the ring and I swallowed. The last thing I needed was mother questioning me about why I hadn't given her the ring mother had given me. I grabbed Mai's hand and stood up. "While you all discuss our wedding, can Mai, Katara and I please be excused?" I stared right at mother for an answer.

"Of course." I kept my hand firmly grasped with Mai's because I knew father was watching. I didn't dare look at Katara as I walked out, but I heard her chair slide back as she followed us. We walked out into the long hallway and I looked between the two of them. "It was just getting too much in there." I said carefully as I watched Mai glare daggers at Katara.

Mai narrowed her eyes at Katara and then looked up at me, "Well, I'm going to sleep." She said in a low voice as she began walking away. I groaned and grabbed her hand, "Mai, please."

"Zuko, I think I'm going to leave now" I heard Katara's voice and I longed to release Mai and chase after Katara as I heard her footsteps linger. But the ring on Mai's finger dug through the palm of my hand, causing me to be shaken back into reality. I couldn't have Katara. No matter what I did or how I looked at this whole situation.

Mai was staring at me. I raked a hand through my hair. "Mai-"

"You proposed to me." She said calmly. "I really don't understand you. If you didn't want to get married to me…why would you propose to me?"

For the first time her voice sounded hurt. I wished I could tell her everything, even though it might have just hurt her more. I had to get married to her.

"Mai, it's not like that-"

"Then how is it?" Her voice was growing louder, "If I was always your second choice then you shouldn't have proposed to me."

I took both of her hands in mine. "Mai, please…you weren't my second option. You were always my first choice." I didn't tell her the truth that I actually had no options.

She just shook her head and stared down at the ground. "The only reason I asked Katara to come out was because she seemed really uncomfortable. You know I would do that for anyone, even if it wasn't Katara."

Mai continued staring down at the ground. I tilted her head up to look at me. "Can we stop talking about her now? She's gone. Mai look at me." She finally met my eyes and I swallowed at how bottomless they looked. She just shook her head. "I'm tired."

"I'll walk you to your room." I said, tired of convincing her. I held out my arm but she didn't take it. I sighed dejectedly as we walked to her room. She disappeared into her room before I could say anything. I walked back to my room utterly exhausted of everything.

I flopped down onto my bed after pulling off my robe. I had to stop, I couldn't have Katara. I just couldn't. I was engaged to Mai. I had to stop whatever was happening between Katara and I, if there was something.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please Review!**

Chapter 17:

I woke up and washed up within minutes. I was racing down towards Katara's room when I almost rammed right into the maid carrying her breakfast. She curtsied after I had straightened up in front of her.

"Your majesty, is there something you need?"

I cocked my head. "Is this breakfast going to the pianist?"

She nodded slowly. I smiled at her as I followed her down the hallway. The maid stood in front of Katara's door and looked at me from the corner of her eyes. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Katara's voice called out and I couldn't help as my smile grew. I bit my lip, I had to relax, I was here for a reason.

The maid and I walked in and she quickly placed the tray on Katara's nightstand. Katara flipped her braid to drape over one shoulder as she looked up at me. The maid left and I stood watching Katara watch me.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked. She still sounded cross with me.

I just shrugged, "I thought I would deliver your breakfast today."

She got up and started making her bed. "Well actually, the maid delivered my breakfast, not you."

I leaned back on my heels and crossed my arms over my chest. "Nothing passes you, does it?" She straightened out her sheet. "Why are you here?" She asked sounding indifferent about my answer.

"I already told you-"

She whirled around to face me, "You are not here to deliver me breakfast, so you might as well tell me why you're here before I force you to leave." Her blue eyes dug into me.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Do you like her?" I asked slowly. I had to keep this up. I had to make sure no one thought that I liked Katara.

"Who?"

"Mai." I said far too quickly, "Mai, do you like Mai?"

"Why does it matter if I like her or not?"

"Katara, just answer me."

She shook her head. "I don't see-"

"So you don't like her…" I said quietly.

"I never said that." She chimed in.

I turned back to her, "So you do like her."

"I never said that either." She looked away from me and I sighed. "I don't see why it even matters."

"Well I was just wondering." I said dejectedly.

She sat down on her bed and her eyes shone as she looked up at me. "Do you like her?" She finally asked. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes as I leaned back against her bedframe. No. No I didn't like her.

I sat down next to her and she tensed up. I bit my lip. Was she still that uncomfortable around me? She looked at me questioningly. ""Yes, I really do," I paused and faced her, "I know this sounds crazy but-"

"It's not crazy."

"What?"

"It's not crazy to like her, after all you two are getting married and you should like her. She is a suitable wife for you." She said quickly and by the look on her face, she regretted opening her mouth. I raked a hand through my hair. Suitable. What the hell did that mean anyways?

"She may seem a little boring sometimes, but I like her…"I wasn't sure why I was trying to convince Katara. She didn't even seem to care much. But maybe I was just trying to convince myself…

"Is that all you came here to tell me?" She asked.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Well then you can leave now." She said as she stood up.

"What, why?"

"Because you have fulfilled your purpose of your visit and now you can leave."

"But-"

"Leave." Her voice had turned to ice.

I stood up. "You know I'm getting tired of you banishing me from places all the time."

She smirked and I turned to leave before I turned back on my heel to face her. "What did you mean by what you said?"

"When?"

"When you said she's a suitable wife for me, what did you mean by that?" I saw her shift her weight.

"I don't know…"

"Katara-"

"I don't know why I said it, okay?"

"But-"

"Zuko, can you please leave now?"

I sighed. I wanted to stay, I wanted to spend my entire day with her, but I knew I couldn't. She wasn't even looking my way anymore. I left her room and walked slowly towards Mai's room. Now all I had to do was make up with Mai.

I knocked on her door and one maid opened it right away. The maid smiled warmly at me and curtsied before rushing into the room to call Mai. I peeked into the room, I had never been in Mai's room. Strange really.

"You can come in." I heard Mai's voice call out.

I swallowed and slowly entered. Her room was as large as mine. Fairly the same as mine as well. The large bed in the center with an enormous window overlooking the gardens. The dresser and the shelves of books. The entire room was painted a deep mahogany, like mine.

Mai was sitting on a chair as one of the maid's combed through her hair. I awkwardly sat down across from Mai. I smiled at her and she looked up at the maids in her room. "You can all leave." The maid quickly combed through the last strand of Mai's hair and left behind the rest of the maids. Mai sighed and waited until the door shut until she looked up at me.

"How are you?" I asked her cautiously.

"I'm fine." She replied flatly.

"Mai…I just wanted you to know that-" I bit my lip and sat down next to her. "You're not my second choice. I never want you to think that." I took her hand. "I proposed to you because…because you're you, not for any other reason." What a brilliant lie that was.

Mai sighed and looked down at the ring on her finger. She turned in on her finger and held it up in the light of the room.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I finally asked.

She shook her head and looked up at me, "What do you want me to say?"

I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled at her. "You mean a lot to me, you know that?"

She leaned into the palm of my hand and closed her eyes. I stared at the perfection of her face. How her face seemed perfectly sculpted to become my 'suitable wife'. I swallowed. That was what Katara had meant. I already knew that though, I knew Mai would make a suitable wife.

I didn't want a suitable wife though, I wanted a wife who I was madly in love with. Who I could have arguments with. Who I could share everything with…and those were some things a suitable wife just couldn't give me. But maybe…Mai opened her eyes and looked up at me. Maybe Mai was for the best… maybe one day I could make all of this work, and I would fall in love with Mai.

I leaned into her and kissed her. I gently pulled away and took her hand.

"The gardens?" She guessed.

I nodded and gave my best attempt at a smile. "Yeah." We walked out into the gardens and began to stroll down the paved path that we usually walked on. I had to at least try and make this all work, after all, it wasn't Mai's fault. None of this was her fault. Despite how I felt about Katara, I had to try and make things work with Mai.

We talked about whatever we could possibly think of. It was hard, I had to admit, I had to force myself to start conversations with Mai. Nothing between us was…natural? Was that the word? Everything just seemed so forced and rehearsed.

We walked towards a long archway in the gardens that was completely deserted and far away from the estate. Mai looked up at me, her eyes shining as we stood underneath the archway. The sun was already beginning to set. "I hate sunsets." Mai commented.

I smiled, despite everything. "You hate a lot of things." I said, mostly to myself.

She smiled, "I don't hate you…"

I turned my head, "I don't hate you either."

And then we were kissing, right under the archway. I laced one arm around her waist and one hand was cupping the side of her face. Mai had wrapped both her arms around my neck and I could feel one of her hands raking through my hair.

I wanted to feel something, some spark I always wanted to feel, but there was nothing. Except the small spark of her being slightly enjoyable to kiss. Our kisses became hungrier, more desperate. We finally broke apart, gasping for air. Mai's face was flushed as I caught my breath. I gave her one last kiss before leading her towards some place to sit.

I took her hand as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help imagining if Katara were in her place.

"Only one more week." I said quietly, "and then we're officially engaged." I said it more to convince myself that it was true.

"Yeah…" She said quietly. "I'm glad you chose me." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"There are so many girls who are crazy about you, I'm glad you chose me."

I chuckled under my breath. "I'm being serious, Zuko. There's that funny little maid that cleans up in the dining hall and all those girls in the balls and basically all the girls in the entire kingdom, and Katara."

I stopped laughing and looked at her. "She shadows over you like a hawk. It's completely insane for her to think she actually has a chance with you."

I was frozen for a moment. I had never even imagine that Katara might like me….might feel the same way about me. It couldn't be possible. But maybe….maybe she did like me. I shook my head, it wasn't possible. I smiled at Mai, "Relax Mai, Katara and me are just friends. She doesn't like me."

"You have got to be joking, she is always watching you."

I shook my head, "Mai-" I did _not _want to argue about all of this again.

"I'm sorry Zuko, but I have no idea why you would have chosen her of all people to be your pianist." Mai rolled her large grey eyes.

I swallowed. No, I didn't really care how she played, but she did play well, even if that wasn't the reason I chose her. But even Katara didn't know the real reason I chose her. "She plays well." I finally said.

Mai sighed, "Honestly sometimes I just don't get you. And what happened to her face?"

I cringed at how Mai spoke about Katara, but I knew I couldn't say anything. "She got hit with a sword." I bit my tongue, wishing I had never spoken. I made her injury sound so blatant.

Mai leaned back on my shoulder and sighed. I wanted to change the subject, talking about Katara made my entire plan go haywire. I swallowed, "The sun's going down…"

"I hate the sun."

I clenched my teeth. That wasn't the only thing she hated. Despite everything I laughed, but it came out sounding tired. "Mai?"

"Hmm?"

"I-uh-think it's time to go back, it's getting late." I said slowly. Mai sighed and stood up. We walked back to her room and she looked up at me.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Yeah…" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Wait-what? Where are you going?"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Mother is taking me to meet all the ambassador's since we're getting engaged." She placed a hand on her hip, "She think's I need to know all of this before I become Que- Princess."

I looked at her for a moment before shaking my head. "Oh," I nodded, "That's fine." I turned to leave and felt her watching me as I left. I closed the door behind me to my room and I sighed. Tomorrow. I had to do something, it may have just been the last day I had to myself before I was officially engaged. I had to do _something_ tomorrow.

**Please Review, it means so much to me. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Night out in the town! Yay! Extra long, long chapter guys! **

Chapter 18:

The council meeting for me was spent waiting impatiently for it to end. Father spoke to all the council members and ambassadors about joining the two kingdoms and the how we could restore our population once again by ridding of the lower class. I wasn't listening.

Right as the meeting ended, I raced out of the room and ran towards the piano room. I would go into town todays, with Katara. I hadn't been into town for as long as I could remember and today was the perfect day to take advantage of this opportunity.

I pushed open the doors to the piano room and smiled once I saw Katara stiffen at my entrance. I jogged up to the piano. "Katara," I pulled the piano cover and she finally turned to face me.

"What are you-"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me today?" I asked her, sounding far too frantic for a trip into town.

She shot me a look. "Why, Mai isn't here?" She asked bitterly.

I found myself smiling, "Precisely, so-" I started, jokingly. Katara narrowed her eyes and pulled back the piano cover again. I reached over and shut it again. "Katara, just listen to me."

"Why?"

"So is that a yes?"

"No that is not a-"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her up from her piano bench. She scowled at me before tearing her arm away from me.

"What are you _doing?" _She yelled. I was taken aback. I didn't realize that she was actually angry with me. I dropped my hand to my side. "I'm just taking you into town…" I said, confusion written plain on my face.

She looked away from me with her jaw set, "You're taking me because Mai isn't here, then why don't you just wait until she comes back?"

I shook my head in frustration, "Because I want to go with you…" I slowly turned her around to face me and I met her bright sapphire eyes. "Please…" My voice lowered to a whisper as I stared into her eyes. She looked away again, "No."

I groaned in annoyance and brought my hand down my face, "Katara, don't be like that!" I took her arm and spun her around to face me again, "Whenever I think we're getting somewhere you always get mad at me again and I don't even know what I do."

She stared at me for a few moments and blinked. She shook her head and just laughed sarcastically. "It's not funny." I found myself saying.

She began walking away and I grabbed her by both of her arms again and pulled her to me. She suddenly seemed uncomfortable as she stared at the ground and tried to get free of my grip, "Let go of me." She gasped.

"Will you come with me?" I asked her firmly.

She sighed, "Where are you taking me?"

"Into town." I said bluntly

"Why?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Because you are fun to be-"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I meant why into town?"

"Because I haven't been into town for so long and I want to go before I get engaged."

She kicked at the ground, "Well where's Mai?"

"She's visiting someone with her mother," I sighed, "Anyways I want to go with you."

She bit her lip. Who knew convincing her would take this much work. "Katara, please-"

She looked up at me and then quickly looked away, "Fine just let me-"

My smile grew, "You look fine, let's go."

We made our way outside through the back door, the last thing I needed was father seeing me leaving with Katara. But if this was my last taste of freedom, I needed it desperately. One of the soldiers opened the door to the carriage and Katara climbed in reluctantly.

I stepped in after her and handed her one of the cloaks I had brought. I hadn't been to town for so long and I knew I didn't want anyone to know who I was when I went. I simple just wanted to be treated like a normal person, not like a prince.

"What's that?"

I looked down at the cloak in my hand back up to Katara who was staring at me like I was insane. "A cloak."

She laughed hard, "A cloak? Why would we need a cloak?"

I shrugged, "I'm not even supposed to go into town, I don't want anyone to spot me."

"Then why do I have to wear a cloak?"

I was taken aback for a moment. I shook my head, how right she was. "Stop questioning it." She smiled as she took the cloak and set it down on her lap as she looked around the carriage. Despite everything, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Her hair was pulled into a braid again but some stray strands fell round her face. She was wearing a plain dress once again, plain navy blue dress and it hung loosely on her. Her eyes widened as she leaned out and looked out the small opening to look outside as the carriage started with a jerk.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked outside and she smiled wide. Her entire face lit up as she stuck her hand out the opening and she laughed quietly. I turned my head as I watched her. Her wound was healing up better than I expected. "Does it still hurt?" I found myself saying.

She turned around abruptly and for a moment she looked confused a she looked at me. Then slowly the smile fell from her face as she reached up and touched her wound, she narrowed her eyes a bit. "Barely." She finally answered.

I didn't know what possessed me to do so, but I reached out and skimmed her wound with her fingers. "It's looking better." I finally said as I dropped my hand.

I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. "So why the town?" I heard her ask.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

She smiled slightly, "I mean you said you haven't been to the town for so long, but I'm sure you haven't been to many other places too, so why did you want to go to town?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I-I don't know…" I shook my head, "You're always questioning what I do."

She laughed, "I was just wondering." I sighed, "It's a couple hours till we reach there, so you might as well relax."

She leaned against the seat and her eyes misted over as she thought of something, she looked at me from the corner of her eyes, "So are you excited to get engaged?"

I swallowed, that was the last thing I wanted to talk about. No I was not excited, in fact I was dreading it, "Yeah…I guess I am." I said to her.

Her expression fell as she shifted her weight and faced me, "What happened to you not wanting to get engaged?"

I shrugged. Father happened. Life happened, as usual. "Mai happened, I guess…"

She pulled back a strand of her hair and eyes me curiously, "You're not nervous at all?"

"Nervous of what?"

"I don't know, being tied down to someone for the rest of your life?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

I laughed dryly, "Well, yeah." I nodded, "When you put it that way, I guess a little bit." I wasn't sure she had heard what I had said, she was staring at me, at my scar. I felt uncomfortable as she leaned forward slightly. I cleared my throat and she seemed to snap back to attention.

"What about you?"

She blinked, "What _about_ me?"

I combed through my hair, "You ever plan to get married?"

She turned her head, "No."

Her answer caught me off guard. She had said it so bluntly, "Are you serious?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes, I don't want to get engaged."

I thought about that. That's what everyone said. And after all she _was _a girl, wasn't marriage all she thought of anyways? "Well you'll change." I said.

"No," She straightened in her seat and she seemed to get slightly defensive, "No, I won't" She repeated as she narrowed her blue eyes slightly at me. "What makes you say that?"

I shrugged. "Well everyone changes."

"Not me."

I raised an eyebrow at her and looked her right in her eyes. "We'll see." I stretched out my legs which were already beginning to feel cramped, "Have you ever liked anyone?"

She swallowed, "What do you mean?"

I gave her a exasperated look, "Have you ever been in love with someone, or like have you ever really liked someone?"

She seemed to consider it and her eyes sparkled for a brief moment before she cleared her throat, "No."

I half smiled. She was flat out lying to me. "Are you lying?" I asked her, a hint of playfulness in my tone.

"I don't lie." She said suddenly coldly, she turned her head and stared out the opening again and was silent for a long time, "Have you? Well like before Mai, I guess." She finally asked me.

"Yeah, plenty of times." I shrugged. I _had _liked plenty of girls before.

Her eyes widened, "You've been in love before?" Her mouth parted slightly.

I brought my hand down my forehead, "Ah, no. No I wouldn't say in love. I have liked plenty of girls though." I took a breath, "You've never even _liked_ a guy before?"

"No." She replied again.

I shook my head. "You're serious? There was no guy that you were madly in love with?"

"No." She looked away from me and seemed to drift off into thought once again. She seemed so…secluded. I found myself believing her about what she had said. She didn't seem like she w_ould _lie to me like that.

I wanted to know her. It seemed strange; I had never felt such a strong need with anyone before. I felt as if I needed to know her, who she really was. I knew there were hidden memories and pains behind her blue eyes. I wasn't sure if she even knew she had a brother, if she even remembered him.

How had her life been after her father had been murdered? I had no idea and I wanted to know. It was as if I had a firm connection with her that went back years, because…in a way, I did. I had searched for her for years and now that I found her, I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to know her inside out.

"Do you miss your family?" I suddenly blurted out.

She flinched as if I had just slapped her. She set her jaw in place, "Yeah, I guess."

"So why haven't you visited them?" I asked her.

She stared up at the roof of the carriage. "Well it's only been about three months." She blinked a few times. "I was thinking about visiting right after your engagement ball." She said quietly.

I nodded, "Oh?"

"Yeah…" She breathed hard.

I set my cloak between us, "Well you should, your family probably misses you." I told her and she just nodded. She turned over and slightly curled up to the side of the carriage and I knew she wanted no further discussion on the topic.

I wondered if she remembered anything. I wondered if she joined her hatred for my father…to me. This thought made me feel sick but I couldn't look away from her. I heard her sigh softly and I wanted to comfort her although I didn't know how. In a way, she frightened me unlike how anyone else frightened me.

It wasn't the fear I felt when I was with father. It was a fear that made me nauseous just thinking about it. Knowing all that she faced in her life…and knowing that she might not even know what she herself went through. I didn't want her to be in pain. I swallowed as her entire body loosened and I assumed she had fallen asleep.

I didn't want anything to happen to her and I wished I could just keep her safe with me. I wished I could just keep her away from the pain…but I knew I couldn't. If she didn't remember her brother, I would still have to take her to him. It was a debt I owed to Sokka. A debt that I used to be so sure I would never repay.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed unevenly. I would help her. Even if I was marrying Mai, I would help Katara. I would take her back to her brother and I would stay with her until she needed me. I shook my head at my thoughts; that was if she even needed me. I knew Katara could take care of herself and I knew she didn't feel the same way about me.

The rest of the carriage ride passed in a blur of my thoughts and watching Katara sleep. The carriage came to a halt and I looked out at the opening, we were here. I combed a finger through my hair and grabbed the cloaks as the soldier opened the door to the carriage. I pulled on my cloak and then looked over at Katara. "Katara?" Her resting face broke as her eyes snapped open.

She abruptly sat up and looked around. "We're here." I told her as I jumped out of the carriage. She seemed a bit confused as I helped her off of the carriage. It was only then that I looked around. The town was in a wreck. The musty smell of smoke and dirt enveloped me and I coughed before looking around.

Villagers walked around with their families, by themselves, with their children. They were all dressed poorly, carrying bags and sacs of spirits knew what as they walked past us. No one seemed to find our presence strange and I pulled the hood up on my cloak and looked at Katara. She seemed to be just as disturbed as me.

"Are you cold?" I held out the cloak. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile as she took the cloak and pulled it on. I tried to smile back at her, to lighten the mood. "Told you I had a reason to bring them."

She just nodded as she resumed looking around and I felt my throat go raw. We began walking through the wrecked streets, with the uneven dusty roads and the villagers who all seemed to be suffering in some way or the other. The truth was, I wanted to come to the town to see everything for myself.

To everything I had heard about the town and lower class people…I wanted to see it all for myself. These were the people father wanted to rid of. I heard the wails of a child and I turned my head and watched as a girl, no older than me, nursed her. She tried hushing the child and the pure agony I saw in her eyes as she patted the child on its back, it was enough to make me feel sick.

"Zuko?" Katara's voice strung me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I responded without looking back at her.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" She asked me.

I just shrugged. I didn't know. All of the joy and excitement about coming here and drained and I wasn't really aware of why I had come here in the first place, and why I had brought Katara. My stomach turned as I saw an old woman, crouched down and leaning against an old storage house.

Her wispy white hair fell around her face and her lips were pulled into a tight line. I couldn't tell if her eyes were opened or closed. Her clothes were wrapped in a few bundles around her and flies flew around her and she sat numbly, staring at nothing. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as Katara walked up to her.

"Katara, what are you doing?" I blurted out as she leaned down and crouched in front of the woman. The colour was drained from her face and I found myself holding my breath. Katara was speaking with a little boy and she seemed as panic stricken as me.

"Katara?" My voice sounded weak, "Katara, we should get going." My voice was pleading with her to come with me.

She slowly stood up and looked over at the woman one last time. "Yeah…" She muttered as she walked back to my side. We started walking again and I looked over at Katara from the corner of my eyes. She looked slightly shaken and her face had lost its colour. I swallowed, "You okay?"

She just nodded and offered me a shaky smile. She looked back before I saw her clench her fists and turn back around. "Are you hungry?" I asked Katara. She looked up at me and shook her head no. I didn't have anything else planned and I needed something to draw attention away from what we had just seen.

"Do you mind if we eat anyways? I'm starving."

She nodded, "No, we can eat." I nodded. I looked around for a place to eat and saw a large tree in the distance with a good amount of shade underneath. I pointed to the tree, "Wait there, I'll get something to eat."

Katara began walking towards the tree and I looked around for any small restaurant or food stand. I walked through the musty streets, pulling on my hood and taking even breaths trying to calm down. I suddenly smelt the smell of food in the air. I looked around and spotted a small stand with a young woman standing there.

I walked towards the stand and cleared my throat. The girl looked up at me as I pulled my hood down further. "Can I help you, sir?"

I nodded, "Do you have anything to eat?"

She pursed her lips then slowly nodded. She leaned in close to me, "I can tell you're not from around here. You should know about the rationing though right?"

I shook my head no and she gave me a look before slowly nodding. "I'll try to get you something, but it will cost more than usual." I just shrugged and she left. She returned carrying a small bag. "It'll be two gold coins." She said with an apologetic voice.

I reached into my pocket and handed her the coins. I felt slightly guilty about being able to toss out money like that, but I had no idea things were this bad here. Rations? What the hell were rations? Did that mean they didn't get food. I grabbed the bag and began to walk away.

"Sir?" Her voice called out and I stopped walking and turned around to face her. She was holding out something in her hand. "You gave me extra coins."

I set my jaw in place, "It's fine, keep it." I turned around and heard her call out once more but I didn't stop walking. I walked over towards the tree and saw Katara sitting underneath it with her head in her hands.

"Katara?" Her head snapped up as I sat down next to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She nodded, "I'm fine."

I opened the bag and pulled out the pieces of bread and handed one to Katara with a small amount of tea in a cup. "There wasn't much there." I explained to her, I wondered if Katara knew about these rations. A sickening thought struck me, the fact that Katara may have been living in places like these.

"Thank you," She murmured.

I watched as she ate her bread as she stared at the ground. She looked do lost in her own thoughts, I didn't know what to say or do. "Are you sure you're okay?" I finally asked.

She gave me a short sigh of annoyance, "Yeah Zuko, I'm fine."

"Was it because of the woman, because if it was-"

"No, it wasn't." She snapped back too quickly. I was silent for a moment before I slowly took in the expression on her face.

"A lot of people get scarlet fever; it's become very common now." I said quietly. Katara must know someone with scarlet fever, that's why she was so disturbed at seeing the woman. I recalled many people coming all the way up to our estate to ask for medicines or cures to their sicknesses. I had never thought much of it before.

"Katara are you sure you're-" I started before she cut me off.

"Yes! I am fine!" She yelled but I watched her calmly as she just shook her head and looked away. "I'm sorry." She said quietly after she regained her composure.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Where is Mai?" She suddenly asked. I raised my eyebrows and gave her a look, "What do you mean?"

"Where is she today?" She corrected herself.

"I already told you…she's off visiting someone with her mother."

She blinked a few times, "Oh yeah…" She mumbled, "Sorry, I forgot."

I just shrugged then leaned back on my elbows after finishing my meal. "What about your family?" I asked and I saw how she flinched.

"What _about_ my family?" She asked with a slightly defensive tone.

"You never told me about them." I replied.

She bit her lip, "Well I have a half-sister and then my other two 'sisters' aren't really my sisters... " She paused for a moment before continuing, "My mother and father passed away and I live with my step mother."

I thought about that. Then she must not remember how her real parents passed, and she didn't know about her brother. She didn't even know she had a brother, "A shame really." I found myself saying.

"What?"

"About your parents." I said as I cocked my head to face her.

"Oh right…" I nodded, "Yeah."

"How is your step mother?" I dared to ask and I saw it all, how she looked away and shut her eyes for a few moments. I wanted her to tell me what was wrong, I wanted to help her in any way I could. I could help her, if she needed money, I could give it to her. If she needed medicine or anything, I could give it to her.

"Katara?" I called out her name again and she just shook her head, still not allowing the truth to seep through. "I…I don't know…" She finally admitted.

"What do you mean?" I pressed further and she shook her head again. "Katara? What do you mean?"

"I said I don't know Zuko." She said bitterly

"What do you mean you don't know how she is?" I asked her, desperately.

Her head snapped to face me and her eyes were ablaze, "I left, okay?" She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth together, "The only daughter who actually took care of her left when she needed her the most! When she was dying! Her daughter left!" She stopped talking and brought the palms of her hands to her face as she looked away from me.

I was stunned silent for a few moments. So that was it. I wanted to tell her I could help, I wanted to tell her I could give her the money, I could help her. "Katara…" My throat felt raw, "I'm sorry." I finished but then just sighed. I didn't know how to make her feel better.

She pulled the stray hairs from her face behind her ears and just shook her head, "Sorry."

"You have no reason to be." I found myself saying. I opened my mouth to say more until I heard the sound of laughter. I pulled my hood further down and scowled as a man brought his wife to sit down a few meters away from us. I shook my head and looked away.

"Are you two staying for the Water festival as well?" I heard a female voice ask and both Katara and I looked at the woman who had called out. What the hell was a water festival? "What's the water festival?" Katara asked and I narrowed my eyes at the couple.

The man smiled as he grabbed his wife's hand, "It's just to celebrate the arrival of winter. It really is a beautiful festival; it's starting in a few hours."

"Is it happening here?" Katara pressed on and I groaned loudly.

The woman laughed, "It's in the whole town. It really is a big festival here."

Katara looked at me, her eyes wide and shining again, "Do you think it's okay if we stay for a few hours longer?" My scowl grew and then I just sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

Her blue eyes danced as she smiled at me, "Nope." I fell back onto my elbows and leaned back. Katara seemed so excited, I couldn't just say no. If it would help her feel better, then who was I to say no anyways?

"I've never been to a festival." She exclaimed as she turned to face me. "Have you?"

I recalled mother taking us to the festivals on Ember Island, the island our family used to stay on before my father was King. I shook my head, "No." I lied.

"Oh." She said but then she smiled again, "So then this should be fun for both of us."

I shrugged, "It sounds stupid."

She laughed before leaning back down next to me. "How? Does everything sound stupid to you?"

I shrugged, "Only the stupid things."

She shook her head, "It'll be fun, and it sounds amazing, the water festival."

"Why is it called the water festival anyways, if it celebrates the arrival of winter, shouldn't it just be called the winter festival?"

Katara turned her head. "Well…it snows in winter and snow is water…so technically it's the snow festival and snow is quite a large part of winter so…" She rambled on as I tuned out and then she just laughed and shrugged.

Slowly as the sun set the streets emptied of all the sadness and poverty and it was replaced with the laughter of children running around and the sky lit up with fireworks and performers and actors blocking every turn on every street. Families walked together and the smell of fire flakes drifted heavily in the air.

Katara and I began walking through the streets and the happiness could be seen written on the faces of all the villagers. It seemed pathetic that this was their form of happiness, and how could they be happy when they had no money?

Suddenly something caught my attention; it was man performing with fire. My eyes lit up as I stopped walking for a moment to watch. I could feel the warmth of the fire and it made me feel at home. Katara stepped closer to me and slowly a small crowd of people formed around the performer as he began spinning the lit stick in the air.

I heard Katara gasp as he flicked his wrists and some of the burnt edges of the stick fell onto the ground and evaporated into ashes. I looked down at her and her eyes were widened, reflecting the fire in front of her and she looked at me and I smiled at her. "You're scared of fire?" I asked her.

She looked away from me and I couldn't help myself. It was completely insane to be scared of something so beautiful. I grabbed her arm and she gasped as I pushed through the crowd of people to make our way into the very front where the heat of the fire was so intense, you would be sweating.

The man threw the fire in the air and caught it again and Katara shut her eyes and looked away. I just smiled as I looked back over at the man and the crowd who exclaimed with sounds of awe and amusement. Katara took a step back as he tossed the fire again and I took her hand in mine. She froze in place and I wasn't sure but everything had just become much hotter around us.

I couldn't help looking back at her, the way the orange, red flames mixed with her sapphire eyes. It was like watching a performance of my own. The man caught the sticks in his hands before stopping his performance for a moment. "I need two volunteers!" He called out and excitement rushed into me.

Faster than anyone could raise their hands, I thrust Katara and my joint hands in the air and her eyes widened in fear. "Zuko…" She started but I just shook my head and tugged on my hood, "Trust me." I said to her. We both walked up to the center of the crowd next to the man.

The man held out a flaming stick to me and then one to Katara. Her hands shook as she held the stick far away from her, with her hand outstretched. I watched as the flames danced in front of me and for once in this entire day, I was enjoying myself.

The man held two more sticks and lit them with the ones in our hands. He suddenly began spinning the two sticks right before our eyes. He spun them so fast I just saw a circle of flames. He grabbed the sticks from our hands and threw them up in the air, he caught them in his mouth and he began juggling the flaming sticks in the air. I looked at Katara's who's eyes were ablaze and she was smiling.

The man noticed Katara's awe but hesitation and he held out both of the flaming sticks. "Want to try?" He asked her and I watched as her eyes flicked from the fire to me, to the man and she grabbed the sticks. I took a step back to give them space and I watched as Katara stepped forwards. The man told her he would throw her the burning sticks and she would catch them and then she would throw them back. Simple enough.

I tugged my hood further. The man tossed the sticks and I watched as Katara took a steady step back before catching both of them. I half smiled. She tossed them back, suddenly with a surge of confidence and the man caught them spinning in mid air.

He threw them back and Katara caught them easily and she smiled and caught my eye as she tossed them back. On and on went on their display of fire as the flames were tossed back and forth and the crowd watch in admiration. Finally they were done and I noticed the man had a small can set out for any money. I threw in five gold coins and walked through the crowd with Katara by my side. She was stunned breathless and her entire face was glowing.

"That was…" I looked over at her, "Amazing."

She smiled, "Thank you."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "Still scared of fire?"

Her laugh drifted off in the crowds of the streets and I walked closely by her side as we watched other performers. I tossed coins in the cans that were set out. I stopped in front of a fire flakes stand and looked over at Katara.

I purchased two boxes of fire flakes and handed Katara one, "What's this?" She asked me.

"Fire flakes."

"Do you…" She stared at the box, "Eat them?"

I laughed loudly but she seemed serious and I recovered from my laughter and nodded. "Yes, they're for eating, try one."

She opened the box and took one fire flake out. She gave me a look but tossed it into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she coughed loudly and held her throat in her hand. Once she had recovered she glared at me, "They're obviously _not _for eating."

I shrugged, "You'll get used to them."

She handed me the box and shook her head, "I don't think I will." She smiled at me. We spent the rest of the night walking through the streets, I had persuaded Katara into eating more fire flakes, they were just a little too spicy for her taste, I supposed. We finally sat down where music was being played. A man sat with his fiddle and played.

The music slowed down and couples began dancing in the large ground. "Zuko?" Katara's voice came out and I looked up at her.

Her face was flushed as she spoke, "Do you- Do you want to dance with me?"

I was frozen for a moment. How long I had wanted to dance with her. How much I had longed to hold her close to me like I held other girls. Dancing with her…this would be my only chance and although it did go against my entire plan…I would never have another chance. This night, this only night, I could pretend I wasn't engaged to Mai. I could forget all about my father and my duties.

This night could be just about me and Katara. I stood up and straightened out my cloak as I tugged on my hood. I held out my hand and she hesitantly took it. Suddenly she let go of my hand and I looked at her. She gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry…I just…" I just stared at her in confusion. "I-I don't think I know how…" She finally whispered.

I looked at her and then smiled. "That's… not possible." She took my hand and I placed my other hand on her waist. Slowly, we began to dance. She seemed so hesitant a first but she slowly relaxed. I drew her closer to me, savouring the moment.

I inhaled slowly and realized how close she was to me. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest and I wondered why she was nervous. I could feel her breathing hard against my neck and shoulder and I smiled as I held her tighter.

We danced the rest of the night, in each other's arms. I hated my life. If I had a choice, it would be Katara. I would marry Katara. But I didn't have a choice. We slowly pulled apart and Katara looked absolutely worn down. We walked through the barely lit streets back towards our carriage and Katara had a faint smile planted on her face and I wished we had danced for longer.

The soldier held the door open as Katara climbed in. I came in after her and the door shut and I sat down next to her. Katara pulled off her hood allowing her brown locks that had fallen out of her braid to fall loosely around her. The carriage started with a gentle jerk.

Suddenly I felt a hand full of warmth touch my scar, I tried not to, but I immediately flinched but Katara kept her hand on my scar. I inhaled sharply; she was going to ask me how I got it. The damn scar would always get between even the perfect of moments. I sighed bracing myself for the first as I looked at Katara.

She was staring up at my scar, not in revulsion or fear or disgust, but with…awe. Slowly her hand slid off my face and I stared at her in disbelief as she looked at me. She hadn't asked me. She hadn't even asked me how I had gotten it. She hadn't stared at it in disgust. I took her hand in mine and stared at her. The silence between us was enough to explain everything between us and she closed her eyes.

She soon fell asleep and her head fell on my shoulder. For once I forgot about Mai and my father and my family, I only thought about one person. Katara.

**Please Review and tell me what you thought! **** Every review means the world to me!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

The carriage slowed to a halt and Katara was still fast asleep. The guard opened the door and I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to carry her, would she freak out if I carried her? I wasn't going to let some random guard carry her. Right as I reached out to pick her up, she stirred.

"Katara?" I murmured. She opened her eyes slightly and squinted up at me. I helped her out of the carriage and she grabbed my arm and leaned heavily on me. The guard rode away and I brought her into the estate.

I looked around hoping no one was awake to watch me take her up to her room. As we were climbing the stairs, a maid rushed by us. She curtsied in my direction as she looked over at Katara. I asked her to bring Katara up to her room and she left with Katara by her side.

"Good night." I whispered as I watched them disappear down the hallway. Right as I turned around I was face to face with Azula. She was watching me with her hands planted on her hips. I clenched my jaw shut as she stared at me expectantly.

I brushed past her and began walking down the hall. "You should be a bit more careful how you act around her." Azula said. I shut my eyes and turned around to face her. She slowly faced me and cocked her head. I clenched my teeth, "What the hell do you want from me?" I said through my teeth.

Azula just smiled and shook her head, "I'm just looking out for you Zuzu." She stared down at her fingernails, "You don't want someone getting the wrong idea. After all you are engaged, idiot."

I narrowed my eyes at her and turned to leave once again. "Where did you take her anyways?" I sighed and didn't look back at her as I spoke, "That's none of your business."

Azula shook her head, "Not mine, but Mai's business." She walked away as I stood watching her. I inhaled sharply and walked back to my room. I shut the door and collapsed onto my bed. The exhaustion from the day had filled me. I soon drifted off to sleep in my own thoughts.

I woke up with a start and made my way down to the council meeting after breakfast. I took a seat to the left of father and Azula sat across from me with a smug smile on her face. Father didn't acknowledge my presence as the rest of the ambassadors filed in.

Father stood up and began to speak about the debt the other Kingdom's owed to our Kingdom. "We will repay the debt of our own Kingdom once the joining with Brugnure has happened." A few eyes looked over at me.

"Once the wealth of Brugnure had been inherited by our Kingdom," Father smiled, "We won't need the kingdom any longer."

A few murmurs were heard from the ambassadors. I swallowed hard. Father continued as he spoke to ambassador Hung. "You will be in charge of banishing the people from your town." I looked over at the ambassador who looked paler than ever. Father would ask the own town owners to banish their villagers. So the blame wouldn't necessarily belong to him, although I'm sure father didn't care.

Father barked out orders to the other ambassadors and soon the meeting came to an end. I felt sick at what I had seen yesterday. Those villagers were who father wanted to get rid of. They were helpless and they would die out in the forest if someone didn't do something. But I knew, even if I broke off the engagement…father would finish the job for himself.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Azula following me. "What do you want?" I asked her loudly.

Azula just smiled and fell in step with me. "You're not having cold feet are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I growled under my breath as she followed me through the corridors.

"I'm talking about your engagement with Mai, dum dum."

I shot her a glare but continued walking. "You know father will never allow you to marry her."

I stopped walking, "Who are you talking about?"

"Katara."

I felt the colour drain from my face as I narrowed my eyes at her. I shook my head and continued walking away from her. "I've seen the way you look at her, Zuzu. But you need to stop whatever game you're playing."

"I'm not playing any games."

"Yes you are. If you think you can marry Katara then you're mistaken. You realize you don't have a choice in this, so you better just deal with marrying Mai."

I shook my head, "I don't want to marry Katara."

Azula laughed scornfully. "Who are you kidding?"

"You're insane!" I yelled back at her as I quickened my pace.

"I'm only speaking the truth." She called back. I stormed away through the corridors. The corner of my eye caught on to Katara standing, a few steps away from me, watching me. I slowed my pace for a brief moment. She looked slightly confused but she smiled at me. I heard Azula's footsteps behind me and my anger got the better of me as I glared at Katara and stormed away from both her and Azula.

I grabbed my sheath from under my bed and jogged up all the way to the dueling grounds. Dueling would be the only thing to cool me down. Haru clapped me on the back, "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." I answered and shook my head as I watched Aang duel Ling. "You okay?" Haru asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I didn't come here to talk about my feelings." I pointed out sarcastically.

I spent the next few hours taking out my frustration by whopping others' asses. I slowly walked back to the estate as the sun began to set. I began making my way upstairs. "Zuko?" I turned around to face Mai.

I gritted my jaw and nodded at her. She smiled at me and took my arm, "Are you free?" She asked me. I sighed. I would have to spend time with Mai whether I liked it or not. We spent the day walking through the gardens and finally as the sun completely disappeared, we came back inside. Mai held onto my hand like her life depended on it as we walked into the lounge.

She took a seat next to me and sighed slightly and she leaned close to me. "Are you excited about the engagement?"

I nodded and forced a smile onto my face. Mai smiled back and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I can't believe we're really getting engaged, " She turned the ring on her finger and then held it up as she examined it, "You know…I never wanted to get married before I met you."

I tried to say something back but I was having trouble caring about any word that came out of her mouth. She suddenly sat up and stared right at my scar. I swallowed hard. If I didn't even share how I had received the scar with Katara, I sure as hell wouldn't talk to Mai about it.

I watched as her hand reached out. I clenched my jaw and grabbed her hand, without even looking at her, right before it touched my scar. Mai narrowed her eyes at me and her jaw set in place. She glared at me for a few moments before prying her hand away from me.

"What's your problem?"

I inhaled sharply, making a desperate attempt of clearing my anger. "I'm your wife-"

"Not yet." I breathed. Mai's eyes widened and her arms fell slack to her side. I inhaled, "You're not my wife yet." I said tightly.

She finally regained her breath and she leaned in close to me, "I can't…I can't believe you." She said through clenched teeth and she stood up and stormed away. I didn't watch her go, I stared at the wall, finally letting my anger release.

I made my way to my bedroom and slammed the door shut and fell onto my bed. I was trapped, I was trapped and I didn't know how to free myself. I hated my father for what he had done to me. All these years, how he treated me. But I was trapped. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I figured I might has well have apologized to Mai, after all, I had no choice. I asked one of the maids to ask her to come to my room. I ate my breakfast and heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I called out and the door opened and Mai stood at the doorframe.

I tried to smile at her, but failed. "Morning." I found myself saying.

Mai just nodded. "Morning." She replied, her voice cold.

"Are you free?" I breathed as Mai just stared at me. I sighed and stood up as I walked over to her. "Mai, I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was angry." She looked away from me, I took her shoulders in my hands. "I'm sorry."

She sighed and pointed out the ring on her finger. "I feel like this doesn't even mean anything to you. We're engaged." She said slowly. Almost. I wanted to say. We're _almost_ engaged, but I kept my mouth clamped shut.

"It means a lot to me, Mai. You have no idea."

She rolled her eyes, "I wish I did."

That was all it took to get on her good side. "Are you free?" I asked her.

She smiled softly, "Yes."

She spent the morning in my room. Mai walked over to the door to my library, "What's this?" She asked me, pointing to the door. "The library." I replied.

She opened the door to look as if she didn't believe me. I laughed, "I wasn't lying." She shrugged, "I know." She walked into the library and I followed her, curiosity taking over me. I hadn't been to my own library in so long.

"Do you read?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "No, do you?"

She shook her head, "No. I hate books." Typical. I looked around the library. Every book was in mint condition, never taken out of its shelf. I pulled out a book called, 'Wuthering Heights.' I turned it around and flipped through it.

"Let's go to the gardens." She said to me and she left from the library. I nodded but stared down at the book. Mother had given it to me a few years back; I had never touched it until now. For some reason, I took it with me as I left and placed it on my bed and followed Mai out the door.

We spent the rest of the day walking in the gardens in a tense silence. I finally took her back to her room and I raced up to my own. I grabbed the book and asked a maid to have it wrapped and to deliver it to Katara. She eyes me curiously but I didn't say anything as I grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled down onto it,

'Dear Katara,

I thought you might like this. I've never read it. But I hope you like it, it seems like something you would read, enjoy.'

I didn't sign my name and I placed it beneath the cover of the book as I handed it to the maid. She left without another word and I sighed. I didn't know why but I just wanted to give it to Katara, I had no idea why in fact, but I wanted to give it to her. It was pretty pathetic, but I didn't care.

I spent the rest of the day in the dueling grounds and I walked back to my room, exhausted. I flopped down onto my bed and pulled off my robes and threw them aside as I pulled my blanket up to my chin. I shut my eyes and yawned.

I turned over onto my back and felt every muscle in my body aching to rest. I hadn't slept properly in a number of days, but I was far too tired to sleep badly today. Right as I was about to completely shut down into a full sleep, I heard a loud and desperate knock on my door. I opened my eyes and glared at the direction of the door. Who the hell would be knocking at this time?

"Come in." I called out as I yawned again. The knob turned and the door opened a crack, the light form the hallway blinding me. I opened one eye and squinted to see who was standing at the door. The door opened a bit more as I turned over in my bed. I blinked a few times as my vision cleared. It was Katara.

I sat up in bed and looked at her in complete and utter confusion. I didn't take my eyes off of her as I grabbed my robe and pulled one arm through as I stood up, "Katara…what are you-"

"I need a carriage." She cut me off. I walked towards her, with a look of utter disbelief on my face. "I need to go home." She said, her voice uneven. She stared right at me, "Now." She finished and I just stared at her.

"Yes…" I raked my hand through my hair, "But, I thought you were going after the ball."

She bit her lip and the light from behind her shadowed her features. She shook her head, "Zuko, please. I must go home now." She shook her head, "Mother is very sick and I need to go and see her, I-" Her voice cracked and she looked away from her.

I felt my stomach drop and I looked at her. I didn't what to say or do. I couldn't give her a carriage at this time. I would if I could, but I couldn't and she would need a train ticket. I stared at her, her blue eyes pleading with me. "Katara…" I began and she suddenly glared at me.

"If you're not going to help me, I'll ask somebody else!" Her voice was loud and shaking as she turned and grabbed the strap of her bag and stormed out of my room. I wasn't sure if I was running or walking after her, but I caught up with her and I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me so she was inches away from me.

"Let go of me-" She breathed as she glared daggers at me.

I shook my head, "Katara, listen to me." I looked her right in the eyes, "I understand that you must want to go back, but you have to listen to me." I sighed as I looked at the pure agony written on her face,

"First of all, I can't give you a carriage in the middle of the night. Secondly, the ball is tomorrow. If you go now, you will not make it in time for the ball. And I know this sounds insane, but father won't pay you if you don't attend. I understand that you have to go back, but if you just wait another day then-" I sounded completely and utterly like an asshole.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and I was sure she would wake everyone up.

My eyebrows drew in but I didn't let go of her as she struggled, "Katara! Just listen!" I was breathing heavily now, "There's no point in you going, your family is in need of money. And you going isn't going to make anything better."

I sighed, " In the end, you still need the money. If you wait until after the ball, you will have more money to provide them and then you can go. It makes no sense to go now. You're not in your senses right now, you're thinking in shock." I looked at her, pleading her to take reason with me. "You need to just take a few minutes to think about what you're doing."

She glared at me, her eyes ablaze and she tore her arm away from me and I released her and watch her go. She was running down the hallway and I watched her, knowing she would stop. She wasn't an idiot. She would stop. Sure enough, her steps slowed and she lowered herself to the ground and leaned against the wall as she slid down onto the floor.

I was walking up to her and I stood in front of her. I held out my hand, "C'mon." I said to her and she took my hand and I grabbed her bag and I walked her back to her room. I walked into her room and placed her bag down onto the foot of her bed and I stared at the bag as I heard her shuffling into the room.

She sat down on her bed and closed her eyes. "I'm not your prisoner, you know?" She finally said as I looked up at her. I managed a smile as I looked at her. I turned to leave and I held the knob of the door and turned to face her, "Yeah…I am well aware of that." I closed the door behind me and leaned against it for a while. "I'm sorry, Katara." I muttered as I walked back to my room.

I fell onto my bed, my sleep vanished and a feeling of helplessness took over. I sighed and shut my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

I hadn't slept at all last night half from the fear of finally officially announcing our engagement in today's ball and half from what I had told Katara the night before. I should have just let her go, I panicked myself. I could have arranged a ride for her right in the morning. I shook my head, what was I doing?

She had never met her family in so long and here I was being too afraid of my days here without Katara, I didn't want her to leave. I pulled myself out of my bed and the maid brought in my breakfast. I looked up at her as she turned to leave.

"I need a train ticket, as soon as it can leave."

The maid seemed shocked of my sudden request, "For what town, your highness?"

I swallowed, "The town where the pianist came from?" I didn't even know what town Katara came from.

The maid slowly nodded, "How long will the stay be, your higness?"

I didn't want her away for too long, I needed her here with me. "Four," I said, "Four days."

The maid smiled and nodded, "I'll have that ready in a couple of hours."

I nodded, "There should be a carriage prepared to go to the train station the morning of whenever you can get the ticket booked."

"Of course, of course your majesty." She curtsied and left without another word. I slowly ate my breakfast and soon enough the maid was true to her word, she returned with the train ticket.

"The closest date I could book was tomorrow morning, I'm sorry."

I stared down at the train ticket and nodded. Tomorrow morning, that seemed fine. "It's fine, thank you."

I had to go see Katara. I placed the ticket in my pocket and bolted out of my room. Honestly I didn't know what the hell I was doing with myself. Today I would be officially engaged and here I was racing to Katara's door.

I reached her door and pulled it open without knocking. Katara's head snapped up and I slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her on the chair beside her. She was staring at me, dumbfounded. I noticed Wuthering Heights on her lap and I smiled, "You already read it?"

She shrugged and looked away from me, "Hundreds of times." Her voice was cold.

I swallowed, "Oh, I didn't think you would have read it before."

She looked at me, "What do you mean? Have you read it?"

I shook my head and tried to smile, "No. I'm just saying, I wouldn't have sent it to you if I knew you had already read it so many times."

She gripped the book in her lap hard until her knuckles turned white, "Why couldn't you just give it to me?"

"Huh?" I hadn't realized she didn't know I had sent it to her.

"Why send it, you could have just given it to me? I live in the same place that you do." She shook her head in disbelief.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Ah, yeah. I don't know." That was the truth, I didn't know why.

She looked down at the book and traced her fingers over the cover, "Thank you anyways though." She opened her mouth to say something more but closed it again.

I shrugged, "It was nothing." I looked away and reached into my pocket and held out the train ticket, "Here." I held it out in front of her and she just stared at it, "I booked you a seat for tomorrow morning. I tried to get it today in the night, but it wasn't available." I sighed quietly, "At least you'll have time to rest. A carriage will be waiting for you tomorrow morning at the corridors. You can stay for four days at most."

She reached out and stared at the train ticket and her hand stopped mid air. I could see the gears changing in her mind and I braced myself for another idiot move done by Katara, "Thank you. But I can't go." She said firmly and she looked up at me, her blue eyes daring me to question her.

I stared at her, "What?"

She looked at the train ticket and then back down at the book in her lap, "You were right. I will only go back when I have enough money to support my family. I will only be a burden on them if I go now."

I shook my head, of all of the things I had ever told her, she listened to this one, "But-"

She spoke over me, "Even after I get the money from going to today's ball, it won't be enough. Mother needs her own personal nurse and that costs a lot." She stopped talking and I could see the pain in her eyes.

I stared at her for a moment and shook my head, "Katara, you should go. I can give you the money you need," I looked at her, "but they're you're family, you have to go. I'll provide you with how ever much you need."

She immediately tensed up and her eyes didn't leave mine as she stared at me in disbelief. Her jaw suddenly sat in place and her eyes were ablaze as she stared at me, her fists clenched, "Thank you Prince Zuko. But I am in no need of your pity or your money." Her voice was stiff and on edge.

I stared at her and felt my stomach sink. I hadn't meant to insult her, "Katara, in no way am I pitying you." I started cautiously, "You obviously need the money-"

"You're wrong." Her voice was as sharp as the edge of a sword, "I can take care of myself. I do not pride myself on being a burden to others, _Prince Zuko_."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Firstly, don't use that name as a weapon against me," I breathed, "and secondly you know for a fact it's not a burden for me."

She spoke through her teeth, "There is no use in insisting. I will not accept help from a stranger." She paused and I felt my anger boiling inside of me, a stranger? What the hell was wrong with her? "Now if you excuse me I must be getting back to preparing myself for your ball," She stared at the book in her lap with a new look, detest. She stood up and straightened out her dress before holding it out in front of me. "I would have done this sooner if I knew who gave it to me."

I scowled, "You're ridiculous." My own anger surprised me almost as much as Katara's stupidity. I turned to leave but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back aggressively. She clenched my hand in hers and slapped the book into my hand. She dropped my hand and glared at me. "What is your _problem_?" I was asking.

She shook her head and laughed dryly, trying to contain her anger, "What's _my _problem? What's your problem? Do you think I can't take care of myself?" Her glare decreased and if looked could kill, I would be dead, "Just because I'm a girl?"

I couldn't help my anger now. My anger coursed through my veins, "Is that what you think?" I was yelling, "I know very well that you can take care of yourself, in fact that you always do take care of yourself." I shook my head in disgust, "You being a girl has _nothing_ to do with this. That's why I'm trying to help you. You obviously need the help, why don't you ever just take a break and let other's help you?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I am in no need of your helpfulness and hospitality."

I groaned loudly and raked a hand through my hair, "Why can't you just let someone help you because you obviously need it?" I roared.

She seemed slightly taken aback for the briefest moment before she took a step towards me, rage was all I could see in her eyes, "I do not need anyone's help! I am very capable of taking care of myself, by myself! I don't need you pity, your money, your hospitality. I don't need you at all!" Those words struck me like ice, "I am here to do my job as the pianist and that is what I will do to earn my stay here! I don't need anyone's help now and I never, ever will need anyone's help! Because I can take care of myself!"

I felt myself feel sick. How had I even thought she felt any of the same feelings towards me? I only realized then the damn book was still in my hand. I outstretched my hand and the book slammed to the ground with a loud thump. I stared at her one last time, every muscle in my body tense and I stormed out of the room.

I couldn't _believe _she could even think I was so shallow. I only wanted to help her; I didn't even once think she would take it personally. I hadn't meant to insult her and I wanted to help her because…for my own reasons, I cared about her. It wasn't because I took pity on her or because she was girl and couldn't help herself.

I knew Katara could take care of herself, she always had. I had wanted to help her for that reason exactly, she always took care of others and no one seemed to ever take care of her, or even help her. I just wanted to help her. I wished she would just accept my help, swallow all her damn pride and just let someone help her.

I shook my head all the way back to my room. I slammed my door shut as hard as I could and my anger boiled inside of me. I kicked my bed stand as hard as I could and punched the wall with all my strength. My anger drained as quickly as it had come. I collapsed onto my bed and decided I needed to sleep. I needed to rest.

I woke up abruptly with a knock on my door. "C'min!" I called out, my voice still groggy from sleep. I looked around, what time was it. "Your majesty? You have mail and the Queen is requesting you to be down in the ballroom as quickly as you can."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned as the maid set the small package aside. "What time is it?"

"The sun is beginning to set, the ball begins in half an hour."

I was up in an instant, "An hour? Damn Spirits! Why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled at the maid and she looked frightened.

"I-your…I didn't know-"

I shook my head and sighed. "It's fine." I was still on edge from my fight with Katara. "Just set out my robes." I told my maid as I walked into the washroom. I wondered if it was possible to drown myself in the tub, the last thing I wanted was to announce my engagement with Mai.

The maids set out my robes and shoes and crown and I pulled them all on within minutes and I was out the door and running down to the ballroom. Everyone was already there and so were a few guests, Katara was already sitting at the piano playing. She didn't once even glance my way. I continued staring at her, was she wearing…makeup? I had never seen her wear makeup before. If at the moment I wasn't angry with her, I would find her absolutely breathtaking.

The maids rushed me to the room where the rest of my family was waiting for their appearance. Mai immediately rushed up to me and grabbed my hand; I didn't even bother to see how she looked. Mai frowned up at me, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, careful to keep myself from glancing in Katara's direction. "Nothing."

"Zuko-"

I whipped my head around, "I said _nothing's_ wrong Mai." My voice was bitterly cold. Mai was slightly taken aback but she gave me an exasperated look and went off to speak with her mother. The piano slowed and Mother, father and the duchess entered the large stage, leaving me with Azula and Mai. Although Mai and I would be exited right when our engagement was announced for the opening dance.

"Today we have gathered," Father King began in a loud voice, "to honour the unification of our Kingdom and the Kingdom of Brugnure! Our kingdoms will be united by a royal engagement between the eldest prince of our kingdom and the eldest princess of the kingdom of Brugnure!"

Then cheers, cheers of such excitement and happiness. As if everyone's lives depended on my engagement. Mai held my hand tightly. "The leading dance will now begin between Prince Zuko and Princess Mai." Father finished and Mai placed a smile on her face and held my hand in a death grip. The large doors were pushed open and we walked through towards the center of the ballroom, a new song playing in our honour.

I forced a smile on my face, forced myself to hold Mai as if I was madly in love with her, forced myself to not even look in Katara's direction because she was so completely done with me and I was done with her, not entirely, but I was engaged.

Mai and I faced each other and I became lightheaded from all the cheers. Mai glared at me, "Take my waist."

"Wha- Oh-yeah…" I wrapped an arm around her waist and she held my hand and we started dancing. I realized that everyone, and I meant everyone, was watching us. I smiled at Mai and tried to give every my best expression of being in love.

But Katara's face appeared in front of Mai's. I swallowed, but I wasn't in love with Katara. But there was no denying the peace and the most fun I had had in a number of days when I danced with Katara. Her blue eyes darting from mine to stare at her feet to ensure they were doing the right thing. Her hand placed in mine, how her hand wasn't sure how tightly to hold on to my shoulder.

I pulled Mai close to her. But I had to prove Katara wrong. We didn't have a chance, Katara and I. And I had been operating under a delusion for so long now. I had thought that maybe Katara felt something, if anything, towards me, but I was wrong.

I pulled Mai closer to me, remembering the scent of Katara that I had always been drawn to. I sighed and Mai held me tighter in her grasp. I wished Katara would just let me help her, it ws obvious she needed some, but she was too enveloped in her pride.

I wanted to look over at Katara to see if she was doing the same thing, but I didn't dare, knowing everyone was watching us. Our first dance soon came to an end and more couples joined the enormous ballroom, but Mai continued clinging to me.

"Zuko, please, just one more dance." She held my hand, pleading with me.

"We just danced to three pieces in a roll." I said to her.

"Zuko," She made a face that I supposed was to result in a pout but failed along the way, "Please."

I sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist again, she pulled me in so close, her head was resting on my chest as we slowly swayed to the music. "I love you." She whispered against my chest. I was taken aback and I froze for a moment.

"What?" I shook my head, "N-no you don't." The last thing I needed was for Mai to fall in love with me. She really didn't deserve me, Mai deserved a man who would love her back and I had realized a long time ago that would never be me. I would never love Mai.

She slowly lowered her eyebrows. "Zuko, I've never been so sure of anything." She sounded hurt and I sighed. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I pulled her close to me and we resumed dancing. I supposed I was supposed to say it back to her, but I couldn't and I wouldn't.

We danced through the rest of the night and it ended up with my head pounding. The guests left and the piano stopped playing and I looked at her for the first time during the entire night, leaving the ballroom. I tore my eyes away as Mai walked up to where I was standing, next to the refreshments. She took my hand and pulled me. "I have to show you something."

I tried to give her my best attempt at looking surprised or excited, but I failed miserably but she still ended bringing me all the way to her room. She opened the door and I wondered if she was being suggestive, because it wasn't working. She sat down on the foot of her bed and pulled out something from behind her pillow, I sat down next to her as she brought it out.

It was one of the strongest current wine's in the entire kingdom, even father could only drink a few sips before getting a headache. I looked at Mai and she actually smiled at me and handed me a wine glass. "It's like our own little celebration."

I nodded and forced a smile and she poured the wine up to the brim. She poured her owns and set the wine aside and faced me. "To us." She said softly. I nodded my head, "To us." We clinked our glasses together and I tipped back my glass and drowned down the wine.

Mai poured us more and I gave her a look. "Mai-"

"It's our night today. We do what we want." She said to me.

I couldn't argue with that. If getting drunk would help me stop thinking straight, I was in. Soon enough my head throbbed and my skin already felt clammy. I was breathing sharply and I heard Mai cough as she took another sip.

She poured another glass with a shaky hand and despite my own self already feel light headed, I held up a hand. "I think you've had enough." Mai rolled her eyes and drowned down another glass within seconds. I just shrugged and tipped back my glass, tasting the bitter liquid falling down my throat.

After another few hours, Mai was grasping on to me and I could barely think straight. Before I could even process what was happening Mai was tugging off my robes and I was helping her out of her dress until we were both stripped down to our undergarments.

She began kissing me irreverently, hungrily and desperately. I kissed her back and traced my hands all over her body, listening to her moans in response. I kissed her back and we were both lying on her bed, me pinned on top of Mai.

I kissed Mai up and down her collarbone and jawline and neck. She wiggled under me and then she was on top of me, her hands trying to pull down my underwear shorts. Despite how drunk I was, I groaned and pulled away from her.

"Zuko," She groaned her voice hoarse.

I pressed a hand to my forehead, "Mai, we're both drunk."

She shook her head, "Don't leave."

I grabbed my robes and tugged them on and left without another word, my mind a puddle around me. I wasn't even sure how I got back to my room, but I collapsed onto the bed and I was out like a candle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Review for more. **

Chapter 21:

I slept in until noon and my head was throbbing and I felt like crap. My heart pounded in my ears and everything around me felt heavy. I felt sick to my stomach as I got up from my bed. I needed a bath, the only cure I had for hangovers.

I pulled off my robes and sunk into the luke warm water. My mind was a puddle of images from yesterday but I couldn't remember much, except for drinking with Mai. I was disgusted to see how far we had gotten and it made me feel even sicker.

I finally pulled myself up from the bath and tugged on my robes. My head was still hurting but I felt mostly cleared up, the maid had already delivered my breakfast, but she was still standing in my room. I looked up at her and she brushed her hair away from her face.

"The queen requests you meet her in her quarters, your highness."

I slowly nodded and the maid curtsied and left. I couldn't imagine what mother had to say to me now, at this time, but I didn't want to put up with it. I finished my breakfast and combed my fingers through my wet hair and made my way down to mother's private quarters.

I stood at the door, unsure if I should knock or not. I knocked on the door and one of mother's maids opened the door. The maid let me inside and then shut the door. Mother was sitting on a chair and looking directly at me, her face was stricken and her eyes full of agony and for she wasn't smiling. I had only seen her in this state once before, when Uncle had passed away.

A lump formed in my throat just thinking about uncle but I pushed the thought away and looked up at mother, "What's wrong?" I blurted out before thinking and mother held out her hand for me to come sit with her. I forced myself to sit down next to mother and mother turned in her chair to face me. I supposed she must have been crying.

"Mother," I started, my voice uneven. "What's wrong?"

Mother finally sighed, releasing an impaired breath and she handed me the yellow envelope. Everyone knew what the yellow envelope meant. I racked my brain to think of anyone who I knew closely that could have passed, there were hundreds of people. I took the telegram in my hand and I realized my wrists were shaking. I steadied myself and looked up at mother.

She read my question without speaking, "Katara's mother." She said in a soft voice. My stomach dropped. This was worse, this was so much worse. Memories of Katara talking to me about how her mother was sick flashed through my mind and the stricken guilt I felt. If Katara had left two days ago, she could have seen her mother one last time and it was all my fault she didn't.

I held the telegram, not opening it. I wasn't sure what to do. Mother placed a hand on my wrist.

"I thought it would be the most appropriate for you to tell her." She said to me and all I was thinking was no. I couldn't be the one to tell her, I just couldn't. If it wasn't for me, Katara could've seen her mother and I knew exactly how she would feel. I had felt the same way about uncle. I shut my eyes and massaged my temples trying to think straight.

"Zuko, love, you have to tell her." Mother said to me again and I inhaled and exhaled and then stood up. I snatched up the telegram and left without another word. My legs felt shaken as I walked towards Katara's room and I realized I had absolutely no idea how to tell her.

The same maid was walking towards Katara's room carrying her breakfast. I told the maid I would take it in and she seemed relieved as she curtsied and left. I tucked the telegram into my robes and stood in front of Katara's door. I finally knocked.

"Come in." Katara's voice called out. I realized how frightened I actually was, my palms were sweating and my hands were shaking as I held the tray. I entered without looking up at Katara. I stared at the glass of water imagining any possible way that this could end nicely. It was impossible. Katara was still in bed and I slowly set down the tray of food on her lap.

"I thought I would deliver your breakfast. This time I actually did deliver it…" My voice sounded hoarse and uneven.

She slowly smiled, her eyes lighting up, "Thank you." I watched Katara as she slowly stood up and set the food on her nightstand and all I could think of was that she had no idea what hell was coming towards her.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked her as she began setting her bed.

"Not really," She said as she straightened out her pillow, "But thank you for bringing it up." She turned to face me and took a step to the left to try walking past me but I blocked her, her eyes widened slightly.

"Katara, I have to talk to you." I said quietly.

She didn't look up at me as she spoke but I could tell she was genuinely confused, "About what?"

About what? About your mother's death. I shook my head and cleared my throat, "Do you want to go on a walk with me?" I took her hand in mine for no apparent reason and we began to walk all the way towards the gardens. She was looking up at me every so while, obviously completely confused.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She finally asked me, her voice soft.

I was quiet for a moment before I turned to face her, I kept her hand in mine, not daring to let go. I stared into her sapphire eyes knowing the exact pain she would be facing in a few moments and I sighed, "About what I said before, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to help you because I- I really do care about you," I wasn't sure what the hell I was talking about, but it was a start, "And I just wanted to help you in any way I could. I know you can take care of yourself, I've learned that over the time that I have known you. I just wanted to find some way to help you…" Help her, some help I was. I shook my head and shut my eyes.

"It's fine… is that all you wanted to tell me?" Her voice was a scold as ice and I clenched my teeth together and opened my eyes, "Yes… I mean-" I stopped talking.

She gently pried her hand away from mine, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "I also wanted to tell you how- how beautiful you looked yesterday… I didn't have a chance to tell you that yesterday…" What. The. Hell. What the hell was I even talking about?

"Can I please go now?" Her voice was impatient and she tugged her hand away from mine and began walking away.

"Katara! Wait!" My voice was quiet even though I was calling out to her. I pulled her back towards me and she looked directly into my eyes. I raked a hand through my hair. Why was telling her so damn hard "What is it Zuko?" Her voice rang with annoyance and I grimaced. If I didn't tell her she would leave.

I stared into her eyes, hoping I could find some guidance in them, I shook my head, "You're the bravest girl I know, you know that?" I cringed at my own words and tightened my grasp on her. I began pulling her towards me, "Zuko, what are you-"

I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her right up against me. I could hear her heart racing against my chest and I breathed in the scent of her, "Zuko, what is going on?" She glared at me and pushed me gently away from her.

This was it. I inhaled, "Katara, I want you to listen to me carefully. This shouldn't have happened to you, but I need you to be brave. I need you to handle this maturely, okay?" She was staring right at me and she opened her mouth to say something but it clamped shut as she saw me pulling out the telegram. Her eyes widened and the look on her face. The look on her face. I had no idea how the hell to comfort her.

She just stared at the telegram and she took an uneven step back. "Katara, listen to me. It'll be okay." I was saying to her although I knew for a fact she wasn't listening to one damn word that came out of my mouth. "Everything is going to be okay." And really, that was the worst thing you could possibly hear when you saw a telegram because you know for a fact that everything is going to be hell, not okay.

She lunged forwards and snatched the telegram out of my hands and tore the envelope open. She pulled out the letter, grasping on to the envelope. She read it and I knew exactly what she was doing. You re read the letter, hoping the text would somehow change itself. She held it our further to her and then closer and she collapsed to the ground. I wrapped my arms around her, but I was sure she couldn't hear me or see me. Her hands were shaking violently and her eyes were glued on the telegram.

"Katara," I started but I had no idea what to say. I pulled her up closer to me and her entire body was shaking but she wasn't crying and I wished she would because she had to cry. "Katara," I repeated her name but she was just staring at the telegram, her mind lost in its own thoughts.

The pure and utter guilt that were clawing at me made me feel sick as I held Katara because when someone close to you dies. No one can do anything to comfort you, because how is there comfort when the one who comforted you is gone? And you want to talk about the death but the only person you want to talk about it to is the person who died. She was holding the telegram as if it was the last memory of her mother.

I just held Katara in my arms, not speaking, not breathing. She was still shaking but I knew exactly how numb she felt and I wanted her to cry in my arms, I wanted her to collapse into my arms. I wanted her to share her pain with me, not with herself or with someone else. Only me. And I knew it was selfish but I needed Katara to share all her pain with me and I found myself saying the words that I would have hated to hear myself, "I'm so sorry Katara." And I knew she was angry with me for saying that, and I knew she had heard me.

Because when you say I'm sorry, it's when you bump into someone by accident, it is not what you say to someone when they pass away and yet here I was saying it to Katara. And I knew she wanted to be left alone and I knew the best thing for her was to be left alone. I picked her up, scooping her in my arms. And I didn't care what anyone would think when they saw me. I carried Katara all the way back to her room, her body limp, but her grip on the letter not faltering.

I put her in her bed and she wasn't looking up at me. I looked at her and left without another word. She needed to be left alone and I knew she didn't want to share the grief with anyone yet. But right when she wanted to share even one piece of the grief, I would be there for her. I would always be there for her.

I numbly walked back to my bedroom. I sat down on the foot of my bed. I would visit Katara in a few hours, if she needed comforting, I would be there. I leaned back on my bed stand remembering the day when mother brought back the telegram of uncle's death. Uncle was the closest thing I ever had to a father. When I first received my scar, uncle took me in and I lived with him for an entire year and he taught me so much. But he passed away, he was assassinated.

For two entire years, I plotted the murder of the man who had murdered my uncle but he was never found and I realized too late that it wouldn't bring uncle back, nothing would. Revenge wasn't the answer, it never was. And I realized this far too many times, with Uncle, with Chang, with father. I swallowed back the grief and cleared my mind of all my thoughts.

When night fell, I walked back to Katara's room. All the torches were blown out and I knew she was in the washroom, because the lantern was lit in the washroom. I walked over to her bed stand and looked over at her nightstand. Two letters, one from the telegram and another burnt up one. I picked it up, it was singed badly at the edges but I could still make out the words.

I began reading it.

'Dear mother,

It's me, Katara. Your Katara. When I used to tell you I would never love anyone, I was wrong. I love you mother with all my heart. I never realized what it felt like to grieve in such agony, but now I know. I can't accept the fact that you are gone, and I will never accept it. Maybe it's because I've been so selfish, or maybe it's because I don't want to feel the pain. But I feel as if feeling all the pain is what I deserve. When I saw you so weak and frail, I tried to assure myself you would be fine. Assurance wasn't what I needed though. I needed some support and the only support I needed was yours. And now, I will never receive any support from you.

I prayed to God, that you would be fine. That you would take me along with you wherever you went. But you left me, you left us all. Mother, I need you back. Maybe that is not possible but that is the only thing I need right now. I have never understood when people said they 'needed' something until now. I need you. I'm falling right now and I need you to catch me, where are you mother? Who will catch me now? I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry for so many things. I'm sorry for all the times I caused you pain and I'm sorry for not showing you how much I cared for you. _If I could hug you one last time and tell you how much you meant to me and the rest of us I would. Return for my sake if not for your sake. I need you to come back if you ever want to see me truly happy again and alive. I'll always let the guilt take over me for the rest of my life, only you can remove that. _

_Though now I'm afraid…I'm terrified. I am scared of being happy. I am frightened of happiness. It seems like my world is falling apart and I'll keep falling until you come and save me mother. I know I don't deserve you I never did but despite that, I had you. Mother, you treated me like your own daughter. I love you so much. Life doesn't hurt until you think about how much things have changed, who you've lost along the way, and how much of it was your fault, and it never does until I think about how much of losing you was my own fault. Mother, I am so sorry. I am so sorry for so many things, but above all, I am sorry for not saying how much I love you enough times._

_Your loving daughter always, _

_Katara Tryon' _

_I blinked away the tears in my eyes and I held the letter in my shaking hand. I never thought it was possible at a time like this, but I thought, I just fell in love with Katara. I tucked the letter into my robes and left without waiting for Katara to come out. I sat in my bed, the lantern lighting up the room faintly. I re read the letter, staring at the smudged, burnt ink. _

_The next couple of days was crammed with council meetings and forced time spent with Mai. I watched Katara closely wherever she went and I knew she was trying to shut it all in. She was trying to shut up all her grief and she looked horrible as each day passed. She wasn't getting sleep and she wasn't eating. I tried to talk to her multiple times, but she pushed me away each time. _

_I walked into her room after dinner on the third day after she had received the telegram and I was determined to get her to talk to me. I pushed open the door without knocking and walked right up to her. "Katara, I need to know if you're okay." My voice was all business because I __needed __for her to talk to me, to confide in me, to say something at least. _

_She didn't look up at me as she spoke, "No, you don't need to know if I'm okay." She had no idea, I needed to know she was okay. "I don't even see why you care." Because I love you. "I am fine." You don't need to lie to me, you're not fine. Her voice grew louder, "I have already told you that. I don't need you Zuko, okay?" But I need you. "I don't need anyone." You need me. I need you to need me. "I can take care of myself and I am fine!" I know you can take care of yourself but I need you to talk to me. "I don't need anyone and I definitely don't need you." I had to admit, that hurt. "I am fine." She finally finished. _

_I stared at Katara. "Katara…you have no idea…I need you to talk to me." _

_She wouldn't even look up at me and I was suddenly eating. For once in her life, she had to stop acting like she could always take care of herself. She had to swallow her pride and just talk to me. I looked at her once more, pleading her to look at me. But she was far from done with the conversation. _

_I woke up late the next day. The sun was high up in the sky, it was well past noon. I yawned ad turned over in my bed and I decided I had to try and talk to Katara again. I washed up and pulled on a new pair of robes. I slowly walked over to her room and inhaled before knocking, although I knew she wasn't going to answer. _

_I pushed open the doors and the sight I was met with was not at all what I expected. Katara weakly looked up right as I walked in and the dark circles in her eyes had grown and saliva was dripping from her mouth. Her hair was scattered over the place and her dress was hanging off of her as if there was nothing beneath it. _

_She suddenly leaned over into a wash basin and puked. I felt myself take a step back. I ran up to her and placed a hand on her back. "Katara? What's happened?" My voice was bewildered and my thoughts were scattered. She slowly raised her head and I could tell just how sick she actually was. Her entire body was sleek with sweat and she was a pale sickish green colour. "Spirits." I muttered under my breath. _

_She leaned back in the wash basin and I awkwardly patted her back, unsure of what to do. I had never seen anyone this ill and I, once again, had no idea what the hell to do. I took a hold of her shoulders as she raised her head from the basin again. I searched her eyes for answers, but they were barely open and I realized I was panicking. My eyes darted around the entire room. _

_"Was it something you ate?" My eyes landed on the full tray of food right as I asked the question and I felt a sick feeling grow in my own stomach. Obviously she was sick, she hadn't eaten for four entire days. I took a deep breath, "Have you eaten anything at all? Did you get any sleep? Katara! Look up at me!" She weakly raised her head and looked at me and I exhaled. Finally, after weeks, her eyes finally settled in on mine and she stared at me. Her eyes were brimming with emotion desperate to come out, clawing at her desperately. "I-can't-" And her voice cracked and I pulled her right up to me and I breathed, "Katara…it's okay to grieve." _

_And then she collapsed, slow and heavy tears rolled down her face and she began to cry. First slow and hesitant and then her face contorted from all the pain she had been holding in and she clutched my shirt desperately, pleading with me to stay. But I was going nowhere. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tighter while she cried her heart out. _

_She moaned between her sobs and she was holding me so tightly, I was having trouble breathing. I wasn't sure how long her cries lasted but soon they were heard in sync with the rain and the rumbled of thunder outside. She sobbed, moaning her mother's name and pleading with her to return to her and I just held her because I knew I could do nothing more and she just needed someone to hold her in a time like this. _

_Finally her tears slowed to soft whimpers and a few tears. I raised her chin with my hand and wiped off the remaining tears off her face. And finally she seemed to have let out what she had been holding in for so many days. I brushed off the last tear and she looked at me, her face radiating with an unknown glow. I smiled at her, "Now-" I began but I was cut off as she lunged for the wash basin and I pushed it towards her. She leaned down and I heard her puke again. _

_"Sorry." She mumbled as she looked up at me again. I looked at her sternly, "You have to eat something." I looked over at her breakfast tray, "And you have to rest." _

_She shook her head and she was shivering. "I'm not hungry." _

_I sighed, knowing she would win this argument. "You must rest then, and eat once you wake." She slowly nodded and didn't object to me helping her into her bed. I placed the wash basin next to her, just in case and she drifted off to sleep faster than I ever expected. _

_I watched her and I knew she was deeply in sleep. I sat down next to her, just watching her rest. Her body was at peace after so long and I knew she wouldn't be back to her normal self, maybe ever, but I would always be with her, no matter what. I gasped at her as she turned over on her side and grabbed my hand and tugged me down. _

_I wasn't sure what to do as she tugged me but I felt a smile creeping on my face. Sure she would kill me if she found out, but that was __if __she found out. I lowered myself next to her in her bed and pulled her close to me. She shifted but she wrapped an arm around me and she was so close to me. I could kiss her. I could kiss her if I wanted to. And I did want to. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. _

_I listened to her steady breathing and closed my own eyes, even though I wasn't tired. I combed my fingers through her hair as she slept. I lied with her for a few hours before I forced myself to get out of her bed. I stood up and called a maid to bring in a new tray of food and she took away the old tray and I watched as Katara slowly stirred and she finally opened her eyes. I walked towards her carrying the tray and she seemed refreshed. "Three hours is definitely not enough, but you should eat something before you rest more." I told her and she slowly took a few sips of water and some bites of bread. _

_"You need to rest longer. You missed too many nights of sleep for you to still be awake." I said after she finished eating and I helped her back into her bed. She slowly closed her eyes and was out like a light once again. I climbed in next to her once again after I was sure she was asleep and I examined every part of her face closely. Her scar was almost gone and her face was radiating. Before I could help myself, I leaned in close to her until my nose was against her ear._

_The contact made my entire skin tingle and I longed to press my lips against every part of her skin. I breathed deeply, breathing in her scent and I pressed my lips against her ear. I wrapped my arms around her until her back was pressed right up against me and there was no space between us. I kissed her cheek and her neck multiple times and I longed to kiss her lips but I wanted her to be awake when I did that, if she ever let me. I smiled to myself as I kissed her jawline and dragged my lips across her neck. _

_I finally leaned back and closed my eyes, Katara still pressed up to me and completely asleep in my arms and for now, that was exactly how I wanted it. She was exactly who I wanted. I soon drifted off to sleep myself and I woke up a couple of hours later, Katara still wrapped in my arms. I gently released her and made my way to the council meeting which I was late for. _

_The rest of the day was spent deep in thought of Katara. I could barely listen through the council meeting or when I was forced to go out in the garden's with Mai. My mind buzzed with the adrenaline I felt of kissing Katara. I returned to her room as soon as I could and she was still fast asleep. I sighed and called up a maid and told her to deliver her a large tray of breakfast right when she woke up. I then walked back to my room and fell asleep myself, at complete and utter peace. _


	22. Chapter 22

**It's been…a while, but here it is! **** Please Review for more…**

Chapter 22:

I was in Katara's room as soon as I was awake. The maid informed me Katara was washing up and I sat down on her bed, waiting for her to come out. I hoped she felt better after everything she'd been through. Not to mention the fact that I just received the copy of Wuthering Heights through the mail again.

I raked my fingers through my uncombed mess of hair right as the door to Katara's washroom opened wide. Katara stepped out wearing a plain dark blue dress, her hair hanging loosely, still wet. She looked perfect. She was bringing it over to one side right when she looked up at me. I cleared my throat and smiled.

_"You look…refreshed." I said quietly. Katara looked up at me and shrugged, "As long as I don't look dead anymore." She replied but her voice was tight. There was a constricted silence between us until she took, "I want to learn how to fight." _

_I took a step back, "What?"_

_She crossed her arms over her chest, "You heard me, I want to be able to defend myself. I want to learn how to fight with and without weapons. Will you teach me?" She was speaking to me as if she had no doubt I would agree, but I couldn't teach her how to fight. Girls didn't duel, hadn't she already learned her lesson with that? _

_"Defend yourself from what?" I asked her. _

_"Will you teach me?" She narrowed her eyes at me slightly. _

_"No." I replied much to quickly and Katara's eyebrows flew up and she stared at me, "What? Why not?" _

_I shook my head. "You're a girl; I can't teach you how to fight." _

_She rolled her eyes, "So what? Why can't I learn how to fight?" Her voice was rising by the second._

_I sighed, "You don't understand, girls don't fight around here. It's just not something that's not supposed to happen." I looked directly at her, "I never said I agree with it but I can't teach you." _

_Her jaw set in place. "Why not?" Her voice was fierce but at the same time pleading with me. _

_"There's no use in arguing. I said I can't teach you." I shook my head and Katara turned her head. "You can't or you won't?"_

_I scowled, trying to keep my anger in check, "What difference does it make?" _

_She swept her hair back and ran her fingers through her hair. I wondered how it would feel for my fingers to be running through her hair. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "It makes plenty of difference." She said impatiently. _

_I looked away. She sighed, "Please, You need to understand, I must learn. After- after what happened with the sword…I need to be able to defend myself." She peered up at me and I knew she was aware she had won. Little did she know she had won a long time ago. _

_ "Fine." I finally spat out, her entire face lit up and I breathed, "Under one condition."_

_She nodded briskly, "And what's that?"_

_I looked directly at her, "You listen to everything I tell you, and you don't argue with me."_

_"Those are two conditions." She pointed out and I groaned inwardly. She looked at me and nodded, "Fine. When do we start?" _

_I breathed, "Have you eaten?"_

_"Yeah." She began sweeping her hair into a braid. _

_I nodded, "Then we start now."_

_The rest of the day was spent in the further off dueling grounds, away from the others. I taught Katara punches from uppercuts to jabs. I taught her the basic blocking stances and that she had to strike first all the time. I had to admit, she was a fast learner and I wasn't just saying that. I led Katara all the way back to her room and gave her a nod, "Tomorrow, come down before the sun rises." _

_The next morning I woke up early and made my way down to the fields far before sunrise. Winter was approaching fast and it was clear in the weather. There was a bitter cold outside as I buried my hands into the pockets of my robes. I heard the shuffling of feet coming from the shed beside me. I slowly crept in closer to find Katara enveloped in the darkness of the shed. _

_She was muttering something to herself, something I couldn't hear. She then picked up my two half swords and held them up towards the small sliver of light coming from the crack in the wood of the shed. I visibly tensed up as she examined the intricate designs. I never allowed anyone to use the swords, my uncle had given them to me and they meant a lot to me. _

_I clenched my fist, partly from the cold and partly from the hysteria. I cleared my throat, "You can't use those." _

_She jumped and the swords fell to the ground and I cringed. She stared from me to back down to the swords. She finally slowly bent down and picked them up, she brushed off the handles and held them out in front of me. "Why?" She finally asked. _

_I shook my head and grabbed the sword out of her hands and held them up to see if they had obtained any scratches. She handed me the sheath and I snatched it. "Because they're mine." I knew I sounded like a child, but I didn't really care. _

_She eyed me, "Is it because they have special powers." _

_I bit my lip. "No." _

_She sighed then shrugged, "Well then which one do I choose." _

_My eyes swept over all the swords piled on the walls of the shed, "It doesn't matter, pick any one." She picked up a plain sword with a black handle. Simple, but sturdy. The rest of the day was spent teaching Katara how to sword fight. She was good. I placed my swords into my sheath and she followed my lead. I cocked my head as I looked at her, "Have you ever tried archery before?" I began walking to the shed and she followed me. _

_"Yeah, my mother used to take me every day into our archery field." I smiled, knowing it was safe because it was dark. I wasn't sure how to reply to that, she had spoken about her mother. But her sarcasm was pretty nice to hear. "I was being sarcastic." She said after a while, deflated. _

_I picked up a sheath of arrows and two bows. "Yeah, I got that." I said with amusement in my voice. I looked back at her, "C'mon." She followed me out of the shed and I walked all the way further down to the fields where the archery targets were set up. _

_"Archery is important wherever you go; it increases your aim and your strength." I told her as I held the bow in my hand. I showed her how to hold the bow and how to load the bow with the arrow. I showed her how to aim and where to hold your fingers when you released. She hung on to my every word. I pulled back my arrow and releasing, allowing it to whip through the crisp air until it hit the target directly in its center with a pang. _

_She raised her eyebrows, partly with awe and partly with competitiveness. "You try." I said and she nodded and grabbed an arrow. She placed it in correctly. "Keep your eye on the tip of the arrow before you aim, align it with the target and then release." _

_She didn't seem to be listening to me and she released without looking once up at the target and she didn't pull back far enough either. Her arrow fell a good distance away from the tree. She stared at it, her face flushed. She finally looked up at me, "Why didn't it go as far as yours?" _

_I shrugged and stifled a smile, "It takes practice, and you didn't pull far back enough." She grabbed another arrow and released, better but still in need of practice. She held out her hand. "I want to try again." The determination in her voice took me back and I handed her the sheath of arrows and for the next half hour, she shot arrows, missing their targets._

_I rolled back my shoulders and leaned against the nearest tree, knowing she wouldn't be getting it any time soon. After all, it had taken me one entire day to learn how to hit the target. I yawned, and she had only been at it for half an hour. Suddenly the sound of a 'pang' filled my ears and I blinked and tore off the tree. _

_Katara was staring and I followed her gaze, her arrow had landed about an inch below mine. Holy crap. Her arrow had landed only an inch below mine and she had only been at it for half an hour. I looked at her and she smiled. Her entire face graced with the brightness the smile brought. "It's nice to see you smile again." I blurted out before I realized what I was saying. Maybe I had imagined it, but I swore her face flushed instantly. _

_"You have great aim," I said after clearing my throat of the awkward silence, "Considering you just started." I said, as if it wasn't such a big deal. She leaned down and grabbed another arrow and I took a step back. She would miss. She would sure as hell miss this. It was just a lucky shot. But sure enough, she hit the tree once more. _

_She shot again and again and in some way or the other, she hit the target. I was shocked to say the least. Jealous maybe, slightly. I had never seen anyone who had picked up archery so fast before. In my entire life. We shared our breakfast together and I had to admit I had one of the most joyful mornings. If only I was free, if only life was easy. Katara would be my only choice. I would choose her and marry her, but life wasn't easy and I would never have my choice. _

_I walked Katara back to her room and I told her I'd meet her tomorrow around the same time and I began making my way back towards my room. I had to admit, I really was starting to enjoy these practice sessions with Katara. She was so…alive in a way I wasn't used to see, but then again, I was surrounded by my father and Azula. _

_I entered my room and shut the door behind me, placing my two half swords carefully in their mounting place on the wall. I treasured the swords as they were my last memory of uncle. I rarely fought with them, even though I brought them along to all my duels. _

_My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door, the door opened instantly following the knock. A maid rushed in, her hair falling from her bun and her face flushed. "You majesty," She looked up at me, "Everyone is waiting for you downstairs in the throne room for the council meeting." _

_I blinked, "But there was no scheduled meeting today." _

_The maid shook her head, "It was called a couple of hours ago but you weren't here." She pulled back her hair, "Please, they're all waiting for your arrival." _

_I swallowed and nodded. Great. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes." The maid left and I followed behind her and jogged towards the throne room. The guards at the door bowed low and pulled open the doors and I entered to a full room and my father watching me enter. _

_My steps immediately became cautious and my breathing quick as I took my seat to the left of father. Azula watched me and the usual smirk was on her face. Spirits, I hated her. Father began rambling on and on, obviously picking up from where we had left off at the last council meeting. _

_"The Kingdom of Brugnure is rich in goods, but our Kingdom," Father paused and smiled, "Our kingdom is large, powerful, strong." Father turned to face the rest of the room and all faces turned to him in awe. Awe of what? I had no idea. _

_Azula smiled, "Separated, our Kingdom's won't do much, but together…" She trailed off as if everyone was thinking the exact same thing. I swallowed and looked over at father, he was smiling. _

_"Together.. .Princess Azula is right." _

_Azula leaned in close to me, "You know what that means?" _

_I narrowed my eyes at her and she smirked, "The pianist is from the lower class." _

_I blinked. So what? Azula rolled her eyes, "One word, Zuzu. Banished." The word hit me like a ton of bricks and I leaned back in my seat. Katara would be…banished? _

"Once the marriage is finished, our kingdoms will become one and we will become more powerful. We will combine the Kingdom and Brugnure and our own Kingdom and create a new kingdom. A new Kingdom with only the upper class." Father continued.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A kingdom with only the upper class? No way in hell was I going to let father banish all those blameless people. My mind flashed back to all the people in the town and how the smallest things brought them happiness, and here father was, stripping all that away from them. Before I could even think I blurted out, ""But what about the middle and lower class? Where will they go?"

_Father turned around quicker than I expected and everything was quiet, _"Silence Prince Zuko! We will no longer be tied with people below us. We will create a new and powerful kingdom!" His tone was murderous but I couldn't take this any longer.

"But where will they go?" I sounded pathetic and whiny, but I couldn't care less. It just didn't make sense. Couldn't father see?

"They will be banished from the new kingdom," Father said blankly.

"You can't banish them! Where will they go?" I was pleading with father to stop what he was doing.

"Silence!" Father bellowed and I gripped the arms of my seat, "I am doing everything for the better of our Kingdom! It won't thrive with all of these people depending on us to help them."

"I agree with you father." Azula's spirits forsaken voice cut in. "When we join with Brugnure, we finally are powerful enough to banish the filth of our kingdom. They can perish for all we care." A breath hitched in my throat. She continued speaking, "we just have to wait until after the marriage."

I tried to calm the anger boiling my veins, "There are innocent families," I swallowed and looked from Azula to father, "innocent children. They will have nowhere to go." I shook my head, "They are poor, they can't afford to leave." I clenched my fists, "They have done nothing wrong." And I knew I had crossed the limits and I knew exactly what kind of punishment would be coming for me right after the council meeting, but at that moment, I didn't care.

"In my father and my grandfather's time," Father started, "these lower class people have been polluting our Kingdom for centuries. We will finally get rid of them, and our kingdom will grow. We will be the most powerful in the entire Kingdom's. All of the Kingdom's will look up on us, we will be the strongest."

Father was insane. He was power hungry and he would be killed in the pursuit for power. I narrowed my eyes at everyone in the room who nodded in agreement. This was insane. "Do you have any idea," I breathed, "how long these people work…how much effort they put in to receive the smallest amounts of food. The smallest houses." My throat felt raw and I was torn. I was torn between my responsibilities and sanity…and Katara.

"I don't know where you've received these conjectures. The lower class are robbers, thieves-" Father glared at me as I cut him off.

"They're not!"

"You will not cut me off!" He roared.

"They've done nothing wrong! You can't do this!"

"Well watch carefully, the movement is already underway. Majority of people have already been banished." Father laughed scornfully, "Many of them are trying to take refuge at Alarac forest, those fools."

"Oh so I suppose you think by getting rid of them it will bring balance here or something!"

"Yes." Father replied calmly.

I was up on my feet faster than ever, knocking over the parchment in front of me to the ground. "Just because you're the King doesn't mean you can just strip the people lower then you of their rights!"

"They have no rights!"

"They have no given rights by you!" I retorted right back.

Father leaned back in his seat and smiled, "You will get married, and you will be the reason for all of this happening."

I choked on my words, "No-!" I shook my head furiously, "I won't go through with it!" I yelled.

Father crossed a leg and leaned forward and smiled. "Very well, we have other ways to get this done."

And my stomach dropped to the pit because I knew exactly what he was talking about. I swallowed, "You wouldn't…"

Father smiled, "You were underestimating what I will do for power, Prince Zuko, I have made my choice, Now you, can make yours."

This wasn't happening. I grasped onto the chair to stop from falling right over. I was shaking my head and raking my hands through my hair. Father dismissed everyone from the throne room and I didn't even notice how fast the entire room emptied and I was left alone with father. My throat was raw as I stared at the ground.

Father took a seat on his throne, "Look at me Prince Zuko." He said calmly.

I didn't look up. He was sick, disgusting. I hated him. "I said look at me!" Father roared. I forced my head up to look up at him. The treacherous man who was my father, who had ruined the lives of thousands. This man….deserved to die. Just looking at the resemblance in his golden eyes made bile rise in my throat. I was shaking my head, "You…you loved her." I was breathed at an undeniable speed, "You married her!" I screamed at him.

Father was calm as he looked at me, "She was never my first choice."

And that was enough, I turned around and threw up all the contents of my breakfast and grabbed the chair to stay standing. I furiously wiped my mouth as I looked back up at father who was staring at me in disgust.

"My marriage with your mother was completely made as a responsibility. I never loved her. But it was my responsibility."

My throat ached, "So now you're expected me to treat Mai the same way you treated mother all these years?" I spat.

Father smiled, amusement glinting in his golden eyes. "Let me just make something clear to you, Prince Zuko. You are the prince and this, marrying Mai, is your responsibility. If you don't fulfill it, I will do the job myself."

I was shaking, "She's the same age as Azula!" I yelled, utterly disgusted.

Father was silent before he laughed. "Even I'm not that horrid, Zuko." He shook his head, "No, unless you were unaware, her mother is also royalty." Father smiled, "These are the consequences for you not doing your responsibility."

He was telling me to choose between what I wanted and mother's honour. I wouldn't- I couldn't ruin mother's life like this. I just couldn't. I was trapped and I had no way out of this. I felt even more nauseous as I stepped away from the seat. I turned to leave.

"You're forgetting something." Father called out, "You punishment."

I left a couple of hours later, blood leaking off of my clothes and my back aching with fresh skin tears. I walked straight into the infirmary but I couldn't feel the pain. I was numb from everything I had heard today. I headed back to my room, gauze and ointments covering my back. I threw myself onto my bed, it was far past midnight. I sat in my bed.

I had no choice. I had no absolute way out of this and it was tearing me apart. I had no idea what to do. I was trapped and that was all there was to it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Please review!**

Chapter 23:

A loud rapping at my door awoke me and I rolled over in my bed and yawned, after getting only about two hours of sleep, I was still utterly exhausting and I could feel the pain in my back to a whole new extent. I sighed when I heard the knocking again. I rushed into the washroom and tossed water on my face to wake me up and quickly washed up and I walked to open the door.

I pulled open the door to find Katara standing with her eyes closed. Her eyes flickered open and they planted right on my bare chest. I resisted the urge to smile as a light blush rose in her cheeks. I nodded, "Katara."

It was only then that I realized I had slept right through our training, but I knew even if I was awake, I wasn't in any condition to train. Katara looked around, "Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something…"

"I apologize for not coming to training today…" I started but then trailed off. I turned around and then faced her again.

She pursed her lips and then shrugged, "It's fine, I went by myself."

"You did?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just came back actually."

"Ah…" I raked a hand through my mess of hair and awkwardly pointed towards my room; Do you want to come in?" I took a step away from the door and she hesitantly walked in. She looked around my room for a number of minutes, taking everything in.

She finally exhaled, "You have a nice room."

I watched her form the corner of my eyes and nodded, "Did you want to talk to me about something?" I finally asked her because I, myself was exhausted and I wanted to know what she wanted.

A flush rose to her cheeks and she looked around my room, desperately. I sighed and led her over to two chairs with a small table in between, "Sit." I told her and she slowly took a seat, eyeing the copy of Wuthering Heights, something I still meant to read.

"Did you like it?" She blurted out.

I touched the cover of the book, "I am not finished yet, but yes, so far it is a very gripping story." I lied. Gripping tale, my ass.

She smiled sadly at me, "I won't spoil it then."

I awkwardly took the other chair and sat down, "I appreciate that…" I said quietly, waiting for her to start her actual conversation.

She was silent as she took a deep breath and I could almost see the gears working in her mind, "I wanted to just…talk to you about something I heard…"She paused and looked up at me and I could feel my stomach sinking, but I nodded for her to continue, "yesterday I couldn't help overhearing a conversation you were having with Princess Azula and your fath- the King."

I clenched my jaw. She had heard. She opened her mouth and looked at me and breathed before continuing, "I apologize for listening in…I- I heard what he- The King was talking about…about the-your wedding…" I leaned forward in my chair slightly. How much had she heard?

"I think…what he- the King is doing is wrong…" Yeah, no shit. She looked at me and then continued, "Because, because where will everyone go? They don't have another home somewhere else. Some families, have been living in the same houses their entire lives. Where will they go? Where can they go? Without the money and jobs, what can they do? It's not something small like a few people. Zuko, it's a whole kingdom of people and-"

I swallowed and shut my eyes. If only she knew.

She continued, "They have been working their whole lives to support their families, and you-the King can't do this. I know it might not seem like a big problem but to me- to everyone else, it's their lives at stake. They have nowhere to go."

I was helpless, she honestly had no idea. I was trapped. I shook my head, "Katara-"

She cut me off, "They will die Zuko! A whole kingdom of people! Just because they aren't rich, doesn't mean they shouldn't be allowed to live the way you upper class people live!" She yelled and I was taken aback. She sighed, "I think…you…have to make the right choice…"

It was killing me. I couldn't do anything! For once in my life, I was actually useless! I looked away from her pleading stare. "Zuko?" Her voice trembled and I knew she knew exactly what I was thinking. I didn't look at her. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to face her. "Zuko-"

I shook my head, "I can't." I muttered under my breath.

Her hand tightened on my shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

I clenched my jaw tighter than I ever had before, "I can't do it, you won't understand-"

Her voice grew, "What are you talking about?" She repeated .

I wanted to look right into her blue ocean-like eyes and tell her everything. I wanted to tell her that she was my only choice. I wanted to tell her it was ripping me to shreds because I couldn't do anything! "Katara…" I started quietly, "I can't do it. I cannot break my engagement with Mai. I can't-" She cut me off again.

"What do you mean you can't?" She yelled, "Zuko! That is my family!" Her voice shook and her hand dropped from my shoulder, "My family your father is trying to banish! My family!" She spat at me and I swallowed, feeling as if I was going to be sick again.

I shook my head and raked a hand through my hair, "I understand but-"

She was up on her feet, knocking over the table, "Why can't you break the engagement? You're a coward!" She screamed and I felt as if she had slapped me across my face, "You are nothing but a coward! You will listen to what your father tells you even if you know it is wrong? You are a coward!" She was hysterical and I was a coward because I wouldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't.

I blinked, "You don't understand Katara. I can't break my engagement. I know you think I'm being selfish but you need to try and understand my position. I'm as trapped as you are…" I inhaled sharply, "I-I can't do it." I finished pathetically.

"Why?" She roared, grabbing my arm in a death grip. Why can't you do it! Zuko for once in your life, you need to understand it's not about you anymore, okay? We are talking about the innocent lives out there! For once you need to make a sacrifice! Hell, I don't even care if you get banished yourself if you do this! This has nothing to do with you-"

My jaw set in place as I cut her off, "This has _everything _to do with me." I said to her in an ice cold voice.

She dug her nails into my arm, "No! It doesn't! This has everything to do with those innocent families! Those families who don't get their lives served on gold trays like you! Okay? Those families who have had to work hard their entire lives to earn enough money to afford a small home! A home! They have struggled for their entire lives to get a home! The only thing they might have and you are taking it away from them!" There were tears welling in her eyes.

"You can't take that away from them! I-I won't let you!" She finished, her voice cracking with each word. Tears finally spilled down her cheeks and she furiously wiped them away and I was dying. I had made her cry. It was my fault. I took her arms in my hands and I held her.

"You have to try and understand," My voice was overwrought. "Just listen…"I pulled her close to me, wanting to wash away all her tears and just hold her and forget about my father's cruelty. Faster than I could step back, her hand swung back and struck me right across my face. My entire face went red and my cheek stung with the impact and I was sure there would be a hand imprint on my face.

Her face contorted in rage, "I don't want to hear anything! I-I hate you!" I had to admit, those words hurt more than the slap. I still held her, torn in every way possible. "Let go of me-" She gasped in between her tears. I didn't let go of her.

She leaned down and bit down on my finger and I gasped at the sudden shock of pain. I released her and she sprung off me. She bolted out of my room and out of my life. Forever. Just like that. She was gone. Blood fell freely from my hand, dripping onto the expensive carpet beneath my feet. I was numb and I realized I had lost everything I had ever wanted and this would be my life. I was a coward, she was right.

I slowly walked over to my bed and I sat down, a quiet groan coming from the mattress. My head dropped to my pillow and I lied down, staring at the empty ceiling. I recalled the adrenaline and excitement I felt and lying next to Katara, kissing her, knocking she was mine…but I was wrong. And I was an idiot. I had been caught up in my dreams and what I wanted for so long, I had never seen any of this coming and now she was gone and I realized, only in that moment, I had broken my promise with Sokka.

I knew now I would never be able to take her to see her brother. I knew it. I had failed in every way possible and there wasn't anything left to do. The blood still fell freely from my finger and my cheek still stung from the impact and my back still pricked with the utter pain of movement. But the worst pain? The worst pain I was feeling at this moment was brought to me by Katara's words.

"_I-I hate you!"_

I shifted my weight. She hated me and I had brought all of this on myself. My entire body throbbed from the pain of her words and I realized there were tears in my eyes. I shut my eyes and swallowed down the rawness in my throat.

I didn't sleep the entire day all throughout the night and I didn't get out of bed. When afternoon broke the next day, someone knocked on my door. Every inch of my body ached and I had never gone back to the infirmary to change my gauze. After I didn't answer the maid, she entered the room.

She seemed dumbstruck as she looked at me. "Your majesty- Are- are you okay?" She rushed over to my side and I groaned and I shut my eyes again. She looked at me with horrified eyes. Did I look that bad?

The maid was elderly, I noticed, as she placed her hand on my forehead. "Your majesty, you have a high fever! I-I'll go get the other maids. Have you eaten? You need some medicine. You look terrible. You need a bath as well."

If I was in any shape to, I would be offended, but then again she had just answered my question. I dazed off and soon enough there were maids all around me, some re applying the gauze onto my back, one bandaged my finger and some placing cool clothes on my forehead. The strangest of all were the young maids who were scrubbing my feet.

I still felt numb and I felt an awful lot like hell. The worst moment arrived as Mai entered my room and rushed over to my bedside. "Zuko!" She collapsed onto my bed, by accident? I doubted it. "You look…horrible. What happened?"

She was the last person I wanted to speak to. The last person, before Azula, before father. In other words, I didn't want to speak with anyone. "Zuko? Look at me." I didn't look at her. She leaned over and kissed my forehead and then both of my cheeks. "I just heard…you have a horrible fever. Was it something you ate?"

I sighed and just shut my eyes, trying to find any form of peace. I remembered what father had said, he had ruined mother's life by spending his life with her when he didn't even love her. And I would do the same thing with Mai. I opened my eyes and looked up at Mai. I couldn't do this to her. I didn't love her, and I didn't want to turn into father. I didn't wanted ruin her life like father ruined mother's.

Soon everyone but a couple of maids left me alone, but I couldn't go to sleep. I sighed and eyed Wuthering heights warily. I would never read that book, I knew it myself. My fever, according to the maids was just getting worse and they forced me to eat pills and medicine to help me sleep, but somehow, they had no effect on me.

I spent the next couple of days in bed with no progression whatsoever and I felt worse and worse each day. I ate the medicines that were assigned to me, but I still wasn't getting any better. The news that Katara had left spread fairly quickly over the estate, father was furious. Mother was strangely silent and Azula seemed glad she was gone. Mai seemed the happiest of all.

Mother informed father that they would arrange for another new pianist to play at the last ball, my marriage ball. I didn't care because for once I wanted others to make my decisions for me because I was trapped. I would spend my days thinking about Katara, where she was, if her family had already left, is she ever found her family, if someone would ever tell her about her real family.

On the third day, I wasn't feeling any better but my fever had worn off and I wasn't particularly sick, although I felt it. My breakfast was delivered to me and I guessed it was time I moved on. Marriage with Mai was inevitable. That was it. I had no choice, so I might as well have made it work.

After breakfast I walked to Mai's room, wondering if she was still asleep. I paused outside of her door as I heard voices. I didn't knock, I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes, straining to hear.

"That's not fair!" Mai's voice was heard and she seemed angry.

"Mai, listen to me. You have no choice." I breathed, it was her mother's voice. The duchess.

There was a sound as someone paced around the room, "You can't do this to me! I don't…" Mai sounded like she was crying. Mai was crying? What the hell? Her voice was a venomous whisper, "he doesn't love me." I blinked. She was talking about…me?

Her mother scoffed, "Love? These marriages have nothing to do with love, Mai!"

"They have everything to do with love. You've been forcing me to fool him since the first day I met him…I can't- I can't do this to him. He will never love me! I've seen how he looks at that other girl, he loves her, not me!" Her voice was throaty and course from crying I supposed.

I slid down to the ground and leaned my head against the wall.

"Mai," Her mother's voice was deadly silent, "You will marry him. Our kingdom's must join, and you are the way it's going to happen. I don't care if you don't love him, Mai. I do not care."

I clenched my teeth, I could _hear_ Mai crying now. "You can't do this to me! I've done as much as I could and he will never love me! I know it mother…" Mai choked on her words, "I've tried since the first day I came here, I've tried! But he doesn't love me and he never will. I can't keep lying to him."

I worked my jaw. "Your engagement is set Mai." Her mother's icy tone worked.

Mai's cries were desperate, "You can't make me!" She screamed.

"I suppose you have a better plan for your future. You marry Prince Zuko and you gain the wealth of not only this kingdom but also our own Kingdom! You have a responsibility and that is to marry Zuko!" My head ached from her mothers' words.

"If not Prince Zuko, then who? Who do you think can give you this much? He is a suitable young man for you. He is handsome and wealthy and powerful. Do you have any idea what chaos it will bring to the kingdom to know that the engagement broke?" I felt bile rising in my throat as I shut my eyes tighter.

"It's not that mother…I do really like Zuko it's just-"

"It's just what?"

"He's perfect but he…he deserves someone better than me-he doesn't love me…How can you force me to live my life with someone who will never love me?"

"Nonsense!"

There was a sound of Mai supposedly standing up, "No! It's not! My whole life, I have spent pleasing you! This is one decision I want to make for my own future and I can't get that either? This is the only thing I have ever asked of you, mother, please." The desperation in her voice tore me apart. I swallowed the rawness in my throat.

"Mai!" Her voice bellowed and I heard the sickening sound of a slap and a crash and I was up on my feet. I pulled open her door and Mai was on the floor, glaring up at her mother who towered over her, her cheek already had a hand imprint. I was furious. I ran to Mai whose face was streaked with dried tear stains.

Both mother and daughter looked hysterical at my sudden arrival. I took Mai's arm and helped her up and I wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Her mother glared daggers at me, "Can I help you Prince Zuko?" Her voice was calm and placid as if she hadn't just blown up over her daughter.

I worked my jaw and stalked right up to her, "Don't you ever," I pointed a hand in her face, "Don't you ever _touch_ her again." I spat at her through my clenched teeth and her mother took a step back. "Excuse me?" She breathed through her nose.

I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head in disgust. "Get out of here and don't ever let me see your face again in this room!"

Mai's mother looked dumbstruck, "Do you…" She looked at me and then at Mai and then back at me, "Do you have any idea who you're speaking to."

I tilted my head, "Yes, I know exactly who I'm speaking with." I breathed, "Now get the hell out of here."

Her mother straightened up and narrowed her eyes at me, "I will speak to your father about this." Well no shit.

I narrowed my eyes at her challenged her. She turned back and looked at Mai one last time before storming out of the room, the door slammed shut and I was left with Mai, shaking in my arms. I shut my eyes and wrapped both of my arms around her. I held her until she finally lifted her head off my shoulder.

I had no idea what to do or say as Mai wiped the tears off her face and looked up at me. "Zuko, I'm so-"

"No Mai. I'm sorry." I cut her off, "I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. If I had any idea that-"

Mai shook her head and swallowed as she looked at me with a tired look on her face, "How much of that did you hear?"

I looked at her, "Enough." I finally replied.

Mai seemed exhausted as she slowly sat down on the foot of her bed. I didn't sit down next to her, Mai stared straight ahead before she slowly looked up at me with a tired smile on her face. "You really do love her, don't you?"

I looked at Mai and I could see the hurt written plainly on her face and she wasn't putting in any effort of hiding it. I sighed, "Mai, I…I…"

Mai slowly took my arm and pulled my down to sit next to her, she turned to face me and she stared down at her hand and toyed with the ring on her finger. She finally held it up in the light for both of us to see. She then did something surprising. She gently pulled the ring off her finger, placed it in my hand and shut my fingers into a fist.

I breathed, "Mai, what are you doing?"

She smiled, "It never belonged to me in the first place."

I bit down on my lip and stared at my closed fist. Mai looked at me, "Go after her."

I blinked, "What?"

She held my shoulder, "Go after her, Zuko. Find her."

"Mai," I started, carefully. Mai leaned forward and placed a hand over my mouth, shutting our whatever I was going to say.

"Zuko, who was I kidding?" She smiled sadly, "I was never yours to begin with. We never belonged together. We just never…fit." She laughed quietly, "I should have told you the truth from the beginning and I'm sorry, I guess somewhere deep down I knew myself it was never going to work out."

She pulled a strand of hair away from her face, "I guess we both knew." She continued softly. She finally sighed and looked my directly in the eyes, "Zuko, I know you love her. You have to find her, go after her and find her."

I hesitantly placed a hand on Mai's cheek and I looked at her. She seemed so fragile at that moment I was afraid she would break any second. "Mai…" I was deflated, "I don't know what to say."

She smiled and leaned into the palm of my hand, "Don't say anything." She said simply. At that moment I knew I would go after Katara. I knew I would betray my mother and I knew father would marry Mai's mother. I knew what would happen and I could see it clearly.

"What about you?" I asked her.

Mai shrugged, "I just…I guess I want to go home…" She finally looked up at me, "I would never have told you this before, Zuko. But things are different now…"

I nodded for her to continue. She smiled, a gleam filling her eyes, "There's someone waiting for me." She said quietly.

I blinked. Mai smiled wider, "Mother never approved of him…but now? I don't care, Zuko. You've taught me a lot, you know?" She took my hand, "Your one of the bravest people I know."

I found myself smiling at her calling me brave. No, I was a coward. But I didn't care, not any more. "I hope he treats you like you deserve to be treated." I finally said, unsure of what else to say.

Mai wrapped her arms around me, "Promise me you'll stay in touch?"

I smiled, "Promise. How about you?"

"Oh, don't you worry. I'll be sending you more than enough letters. You must tell me everything about what happens with you and Katara."

I chuckled at the thought.

Mai then pulled back and became serious, "You must leave now though."

I blinked, "Why?"

"Mother was serious. She's probably speaking with your father now. You have to go now."

I was on my feet. "Well, I guess this is goodbye?"

Mai smiled a genuine smile at me and stood up, "I'll miss you." She told me and I nodded, "Me too." And I wasn't lying, surprisingly. I took Mai's hand and briefly kissed it before she rushed me out of her room. I ran towards my room and began stuffing my travel bag like a madman.

I packed only the bare necessities and I knew exactly what type of adventure I was in for. I knew that I wouldn't be given the comfort I was used to and I knew that I would have to tell Katara about her past and I knew that we would be heading into Alarac forest to find Sokka, Katara's brother. But all I knew was that I would be with Katara, and at that moment that was all that mattered to me.

Together, together we could work with Sokka and create a plan to help take down father, because I realized that's what our Kingdom needed. Father had tortured our kingdom for long enough and his time was up. He had messed around enough…and now? Now we were all going to fight back and we would win.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

A pounding sounded on my door and my breath caught in my throat. My first thought was father. It was father. I rammed my bag underneath my bed and tried to calm down as I walked towards the door. I pulled it open and standing in front of me was Aang. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Aang shoved himself into my room before I could say anything. "What are you-"

Aang slammed the door shut and looked up at me, his eyes widened. I shook my head, "Aang, what the he-"

"You need to leave." He breathed.

I looked up at him slowly, "What?"

"You need to leave, Zuko. Now."

I blinked. Aang bit down on his lip before continuing, "I just heard your father talking with Mai's mother." I inhaled sharply.

"They heard about the engagement and…and he's talking about banishing you."

I took a step back to steady myself. _Banish me? _Banishment meant I wasn't allowed in the kingdom anymore. If I was seen…I would be killed.

Aang shook his head, "That's not all, your mother too."

I set my jaw in place and shut my eyes. What else was I expecting? Father didn't need mother or I anymore if I broke the engagement. I breathed. I had brought this on both of us.

Aang continued, "He- he's talking about marrying Mai's mother and…" Aang stopped talking and he looked up at me with fear written plainly on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And what?"

Aang looked away from me and I felt my stomach sink. "Aang! And what?" He didn't answer, I grabbed Aang by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the closed door. "And what?"

Aang closed his eyes and finally spoke, "I don't really know what he's talking about- the King, but…he was talking about Katara. Something about him realizing who she really was and- and he's sending out his troops to find her…he wants her back here and I-I don't know why but-"

I wasn't listening anymore. I dropped Aang. I was an idiot. How did I not expect father to realize who Katara was? How the hell did I expect myself to notice the resemblance but not father. I breathed. I had to get to her as fast as I could. Because now? Now neither of us was safe.

"Zuko are you listening to me?"

I looked up at Aang. He shook his head, "You have to go now. Your father's sending guards right now to bring you to him." Well, no shit.

"Can you get me a carriage?" I asked Aang abruptly.

Aang searched his thoughts before replying, "Yes, but you have to go now. Leave through the back door and there will be a carriage waiting. I'm not sure where Katara is but-"

"She's back in her old town." I cut him off. She had to be there.

Aang was silent for a moment before nodding, "You have to take a train from the closest town and get to her town." He looked up at me, "Find her, Zuko." He finished.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't you worry about me finding her." I muttered under my breath and both Aang and I departed off on our ways. I snatched the bag and my cloak and was sprinting down the halls towards the back exit.

Sure enough, Aang stayed true to his word. A carriage was waiting for me and I turned around and looked at the estate one last time. This was it. I had betrayed mother and I was leaving her here on her own. My throat began to feel raw and I pang of guilt struck me as I climbed into the carriage. The guard driving the carriage didn't know I was banished, yet.

The door to the carriage slammed shut and the carriage started with a jolt. I pulled on my cloak and draped the hood over my head. I had a few hours before we reached the nearest town. I sighed as I rested my head against the headrest, watching the estate disappear with each sound of the hooves of the horses hitting the ground.

I knew from here onwards my life would change and it would never be the same again. Both Katara and I would soon be hunted my father's troops and I still had the hell of the job that was convincing Katara she had a brother.

I tried to rest for the rest of the journey but failed. My eyes were heavy with exhaustion and my entire body was tired as the carriage came to a halt in the same town Katara and I had once spent an entire day together in. I breathed in the familiar musty smell as the guard opened the door for me, he eyes my bag and I was sure he knew what was going on as he bowed his head at me.

I walked out and took in the view of the town. It was in an even larger wreck than it had been previously. Only a few villagers scattered the town. Majority of the houses and the shops were bolted up and closed down. I felt sick as I watched a family standing beside their house. The father closed up the last open space with a wooden plank. The mother stood with her three children, one still an infant, who was crying.

I swallowed as I saw the little boy trying to calm down his baby sister. I breathed as I watched the parents say something to the children and they left to probably retrieve some food for their journey. I slowly walked up to the children and the eldest brother looked up at me as he stepped in front of his two siblings.

I crouched down so I was in level with him. I pulled out my pouch of gold and handed him a handful. The boy shook his head as he looked at my outstretched hand. "Ma says not to except money from strangers." He said to me.

I breathed and forced a smile on my face, "Please, take it." The boy eyes the gold pieces, before looking back at his crying baby sister. He slowly took it, his arm shriveled to the size of a twig. "Thank you." He said to me.

I was already walking away. I needed to find a train station in this town and some food and water wouldn't hurt. I finally found a stall that still sold food and water and I handed the gold as I picked up my loaf of bread and flask of water. I packed them both into my travel bag. I asked for directions to the train station and soon enough, I was at the wreck train station.

The train carts were being filled by the second by villagers. I walked up to the conductor and cleared my throat. He looked at me, "Do you have a ticket?"

I blinked, "No- I am here to purchase one-"

"No ticket, no entry."

I swallowed, "Well where can I buy a ticket?"

"We're all sold out."

I clenched my jaw, "Then I'll pay extra to get into the train."

"Sorry, no space." He looked around and it was getting on my nerves.

I cocked my head and tugged on my hood, "I need to get into the train."

He looked at me, "And I need a vacation." He pushed my shoulder back slightly, "Life's not fair, my friend."

I narrowed my eyes at him, the man looked back at me, "Anyways, this is the last train leaving for today."

I blinked, "Well then I need to get on."

He shrugged, "Tough luck."

My anger got the better of me, I grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him right into the wall of the train station, hard. He grunted and swore at me. "I need to get on the damn train." I muttered, "And you are going to make room for me."

He pushed me, but I didn't budge. "Get the hell off me." He growled.

"I need a seat on the train, even if I have to take yours." I said to him, my voice deadly.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me off roughly, "What's going on here?" A loud voice boomed. I wrenched out of his grip and spun around. "I need a damn seat on the train."

The man looked at me, "You got money pretty boy?"

My jaw worked as I glared at him, I pulled out my gold and the man watched me. I handed over the amount of gold he wanted and I shoved past him and into the train. I regretted entering as soon as the doors slammed shut. There was no space.

Hundreds of villagers were crammed into this one compartment. The loud cries of babies could be heard and they pierced my ears. I couldn't find a seat, so I remained standing even as the train started. I checked the stops, three stops from now was Katara's old town.

The train ride was spent in pain and by the time my stop came, my head had a piercing headache. My entire body ached from the long journey and I shoved through all the passengers and finally I was out of the cramped train. The air outside was freezing and snow fell in light bundles onto my cloak.

The town she lived in was small, I would be able to find her easily. I tugged on my hood as I stepped onto the train platform and the train chugged away from my sight. The town seemed abandoned, there was no one in sight by the looks of it. I began walking down an old street. Many of the houses and shops seemed abandoned here too, by the looks of it.

The next few hours was spent searching for Katara. I asked about her to the few villagers I met, but they all told me she had left to come to the estate. I was freezing by the time night fell and I still had no luck. I sat down against a wall of a shop and pulled out my flask of water which was ice cold.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted another villager. He seemed strangely familiar and it hit me. It was the boy that had also came to the piano auditions. I recalled the time when I had went outside to speak with Katara and the damn boy had interrupted.

I was up on my feet in a split second and I was running over towards him. The boy turned around and I tugged on my hood, his eyes widened as he took a step away from me, "Who the hell-"

I grabbed his shoulder, "Katara." I breathed, "Do you know someone named Katara?"

The boy looked at me and then he blinked, "Who in the hell are you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Where is she?"

He began to walk away, "That's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't my business! Where is she?"

The boy continued walking and I fell in pace behind him. Who the hell was he anyways to be sheltering Katara? The thought struck me…did Katara have a boyfriend? I shook the thought away, this asswipe wasn't nearly good enough for her.

I grabbed him and pulled him towards me, "You listen to me, and listen carefully." I narrowed my eyes at him, "tell me where Katara is or I will not hesitate to shove your face up your ass."

The boy looked at me like I was insane, but he had stopped walking and we were standing in front of a house. I shoved him and slammed my fists on the door. He pushed me off, "Calm the hell down."

He turned around, "I have no idea who you are, but Katara is asleep right now and no way are you allowed into my house." The thought of Katara staying at his house boiled anger inside of me.

"She's been through a lot and she doesn't need some insane guy screwing her over, okay? If you want to talk to her, you can wait until she feels better." He shook his head at me and muttered something under his breath.

I tried to keep my anger in check, "Where is her family?"

He looked at me, his hand on the handle of the door, "They left. Like almost everyone else. Before the banishment could happen."

I stepped off his doorstep. That must've hit Katara like hell. I sighed, "I need to talk to her, I have no idea who you are, but just…just tell her I have to talk to her."

He looked at me as if he was unsure, but he slowly nodded and pushed open his door and he was gone. I walked back and sat at the doorstep of the house across from the boy's house. It was driving me insane knowing Katara was sleeping in some random boy's house. How did she even know him?

I took a bite of the loaf of bread, it was frozen stale from the cold, but I was starving. My thoughts kept crawling back to Katara. Was she sleeping in his bed? Was he sleeping with her? I shivered at the thought.

I wondered where Katara's family could have gone. Alarac forest? I sighed and dropped my face into my hands. I couldn't help but wondering where mother was in all of this. Where would she be now? The guilt clawed at me and I kept trying to push it away.

The days without sleep caught up to me and I felt utterly exhausted. I fell asleep, right there, on the doorstep.

**Review for more. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

_I ran for my life. The soldiers were chasing me and my legs felt weak. My entire body was clammy with fresh sweat. The only voice I could hear was the cries coming from my mother. She was gone, forever. It was all my fault. _

"_You're a dead man, Zuko!" _

_I breathed in through my nose. That was all true and well. I sprinted down the long hallway. "Mother!" My lungs were filled with the excruciating pain with each breath I took. "Mother!" I screamed again, all I could hear were her screams for help. _

_The heavy boots of the soldiers followed closely behind me. Then I heard it, a deep thunderous laugh. A laugh, filled with nothing but cruelty. Father's laugh. Anger coursed through me as I bolted towards the sound of the laughter. It faded in and out with every step I took. _

"_Show yourself, coward!" I yelled at nothing in particular. Father's laugh returned, "You brought this on your mother." And I stopped running. Tears fell down my cheeks, "No, no…I didn't mean to-" My voice cracked as I heard the soldiers catching up with me, but my legs were frozen. _

_Suddenly I felt strong arms grab me and I was pushed to the ground, the breath knocked right out of me. I wheezed for air as the cried of mother grew louder and louder. Blood pounded in my ears as I felt a boot kick right into my back. My face scraped against the ground. "Mother-" I wheezed._

_One of the soldiers leaned in close to me, "You're a coward." The last scream of terror sounded form my mother and I slipped into darkness._

I woke up with a jolt and my entire body was slick with sweat. I was breathing heavily as I raked a hand through my hair. My cheek was pressed against the doorstep. The guilt clawed at me, I was a coward. I had left mother, all alone, with father. I swallowed and wiped my eyes, even though they were dry of tears.

The sun was just beginning to rise, the sun shone down through the parted clouds. Snow still fell softly through the crisp air. I slowly stood up and brushed off my clothes. The boy's house was right across from where I was standing, and Katara was still there. I inhaled the freezing cold air and walked towards the house.

I stood in front of the door and knocked three times. I took a step back and waited. I raised my hand to knock again when the door swung open. The boy from yesterday stood there, a scowl planted on his face. "You again?" He grumbled under his breath.

I worked my jaw, "Where is she?"

He leaned his arm against the door and rolled his eyes, "That's none of your business."

I clenched my fists, "Oh you better believe it's my business. Where is she?" My voice was on edge and I was one snide comment away from slamming my fist into his jaw.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "She's still asleep."

I swallowed down the bile in my throat at the thought of Katara sleeping in his house. "I need to talk to her."

He looked at me, "What do you expect me to do about that?"

I took a step back and sighed. If she was asleep, I couldn't speak to her anyways, "When she wakes up…I need to talk to her. Tell her that."

"I'll be sure to do that." He said dryly as he moved to shut the door. I rammed my foot into the door, the boy glared at me, "Who the hell are you anyways?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Who are you? How do you even know Katara?"

His face flushed slightly, "I'll tell her, now you can leave." He mumbled. I pulled my foot out of the door and stood next to the closed door for a few moments. I walked back over to where my bag was and I pulled out the flask of water. I unhinged the roof of it and swung it back, emptying out whatever was left in it.

The impulse I had to run right into his house, wake Katara up and drag her out here was uncanny. But I knew better. I sighed and leaned back on my elbows. The only thing I could do now was wait. I scratched my jaw, feeling the roughness of not shaving for a few days.

My entire day was spent waiting for the door to open and for Katara to come out, but it never did. Night fell casting an eerie gloom all around me and I was freezing. By the end of the day I felt like I was out of my mind. If the guy had just lied to me, then I really didn't have any place else to go. Father would be sending soldiers after me, and mother's side of the family would also want me dead. I had no place to go other than to Katara.

It made me feel pathetic, but she was my only support at the moment. Suddenly the sound of the door opening tore through the silence. I was up on my feet, bolting towards the house. I was not met with Katara, but with the guy. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair.

The guy looked at me, "She'll be out in a few minutes…" He paused and looked over his shoulder, "But my mother and I are leaving, so she has no place else to go. I don't know who you are but- you- you better take care of her."

"I'll be sure to do that." I rolled my eyes.

I turned on my heel and he grabbed my shoulder, "I'm being serious."

I twisted his hand off of my shoulder, "So am I." His hand dropped and I walked over to the side of the large house, there was a dark alleyway right next to it. Great, just perfect. The door opened a few minutes later, and it was too dark to tell, but I knew it was Katara. My heart sped up as I watched her look around. She stepped off the doorstep and began walking away from the house and me. I sighed impatiently and jogged up to her.

I grabbed her arm, and clamped a hand over her mouth, to muffle out the scream that was yet to come. Sure enough, her scream flew soundlessly past my hand. I took her arm firmly and began pulling her into the alleyway. I watched, amusingly, as her hand reached for her sword. She pulled it out, and I pulled out my dagger from my belt and our weapons clashed together. I smiled.

I took both of her arms gently, her sword fell to the ground. I spun her around to face me. She leaned down and dug her heel into the toes of my foot. I bit back a gasp, "Stop it Katara!" I hissed loudly. Her eyes widened and out of the darkness I could make out the sapphire blue of her eyes. There was a beat of silent between us before she spoke.

"Let go of me!" Her voice was ice cold and I calmly loosened my grasp on her. "Stop talking so loudly" I told her. She pulled back and kicked my right in the leg, "Would you stop?" I yell-whispered.

"What are you doing here? Get away from me!" She yelled, obviously not taking into account what I just told her about being quiet a few moments ago.

I sighed impatiently, I had to tell her everything first, before anything else, "I have to talk to-"

She cut me off, "I don't want to talk to you!" She scowled at me.

"Just listen-"

"No! I don't want to hear anything! Just get away from me okay?"

"You don't understand-"

"Stop it!" I yelled.

I blinked, "What?"

"Stop trying to talk to me!" She screamed and our conversation was getting pretty pathetic. I had to admit how much I had missed her though. I took a hesitant step towards her, "Can you calm down for a few minutes? I have to talk to you…and it's important…" I looked her right in the eyes as I spoke.

The tension in her shoulders seemed to unhinge a step down and she looked up at me. Her voice shook slightly, "What is it?" I could tell she was containing her anger.

I looked over my shoulder, we couldn't just talk out here in the open, in pitch darkness. I sighed, "Follow me." I had seen a small pub around the corner somewhere.

"You can tell me right here." Her voice was firm and I groaned in annoyance. "Katara-"

"If you want me to listen you have to tell me here." She cut me off.

I turned around to face her, I wasn't sure how to convince her, "Katara…please…"Right after I spoke, something in her expression changed and I knew her answer.

We entered the pub and the smell of cheap beer was drenched in the air. The pub was empty expect a few drunk men laughing loudly over the bar stools. I narrowed my eyes at anyone that looked in Katara's direction.

We stopped a table relatively away from any other villagers and I pulled out a chair for Katara to sit in, she walked right past it and grabbed her own chair. I swallowed and took a seat across from her. She was pissed.

I pulled the hood down, the last thing we needed was someone to recognize us. It was much lighter in the pub and I could finally see Katara clearly. Her face seemed to glow over the poorly lit pub and her eyes gleamed as she looked up at me. There was barely a scar left on her face. She seemed tired and exhausted and I couldn't begin to imagine what kind of journey she went in to get here.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, and you have to hurry if you want me to stay here and listen to you." Her voice broke my stream of thoughts and I looked up at her. Her expression was hard, cold and unfeeling. Just great.

I inhaled deeply, "I know, I know…" I stared down at the table, dirt lined the edges of it, the wood was chipping. "What you said…you were right and I didn't realize you had left until a day after." I lied about the second part. I wasn't even sure why.

I looked up at her and she nodded for me to continue, I tugged on my hood and continued, "There's a lot you need to know…" I said carefully. Well, no shit. This was coming out worse than I could have ever expected.

"Yes, I am aware…" Her voice reeked with sarcasm.

I nodded and tugged on my hood again, "I ran away." I said quietly. I looked up at Katara again and her cold stare was too much, I looked back down.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked.

"I ran away, I broke our engagement and I ran away."

The beat of silence tuned in again, "You what?"

"I ran away after I broke my engagement with Mai. You were right, what you said the other day. I knew it too- it's just…it's just that it didn't matter if-" I stopped myself. I didn't need Katara thinking I was a coward as well for leaving my mother. That was the last thing I wanted. I tugged at my hood again, hoping Katara hadn't noticed the sudden cut off.

"What do you mean? Why didn't it matter?" Just my luck.

"Forget it." I said far too quickly.

"Zuko!" She sounded like her old self again.

I tried to cover it up, "I knew if I ran away I would be banished…"

"No, start where you left off." Damn it.

"I was banished from my own estate." I said quietly.

"Zuko-"

"After that I knew I had to find you because…" I paused and looked down at my hands, crossed over the table. I tugged on my hood and suddenly Katara leaned over, I flinched, thinking she was about to slap me, instead she grabbed my hood and pulled it off of my head.

My eyes widened and I looked around to make sure no one had seen. I slung it back over my head, "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"What? Why are you even wearing a cloak? You look like an assassin." She rolled her eyes and I had to resist the impulse to smile.

I decided to continue, "Katara, after I was banished, my father wanted nothing more to do with me. I'm- I'm now…"it was hard for me to say it myself. I knew father hated me…but he wanted me dead?

"He wants you dead." She finished off and I slowly nodded. She sighed and shook her head.

"He doesn't need a son who'll disgrace him…anyways. That's not all…" I pulled on my hood again. I was praying to the spirits Katara would just believe me when I told her about her real family.

"But Zuko, how is the wedding still happening? How are the kingdoms still uniting without you?"

The guilt clawed at me again and the memories of my dream flashed before me. I swallowed, "I don't know." I lied.

"Zuko!"

"I said I don't know..." I sighed, "I don't know…"I didn't want to lie to her, but I just wasn't ready to tell her the truth. I stared at the table and continued, "If he unites the two kingdoms, which I'm sure he will, the banishment will take place and he knows that everyone will take refuge in the forest of Alarac. The other kingdoms won't let in any refugees because they will know about the banishment themselves." I paused and looked up at her.

"I don't know what my father will do but...without any place to go, everyone in the forest will die." The thought disgusted me. All those innocent people.

"But-" Katara cut in by I cut her off.

"That's not all…" I looked into her blue eyes, "I need you to listen to me okay?" I breathed unevenly, "You need to come with me-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Her voice returned to its icy stature.

"Katara-" She cut me off again.

"I'm going into the forest and finding my family. I don't care what I have to do but I will find them. Once I find them, I'll do anything; we can disguise ourselves and live in a new kingdom. I don't care what happens to me. I need to protect my family. I will not leave them again, they are all that I have left and they need me." She glared at nothing in particular, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

I tried to control my own annoyance, she wasn't listening. "Would you just-"

"I need to find my family. I don't have time for this-" She stood up, but I grabbed her arm.

"Would you just listen?" I snapped at her loudly. We both paused, I looked up, a few heads turned in our direction. I swallowed, trying to calm down. "Sit…please." I said quietly.

She slowly sat back down, frowning. I continued talking, "There's something you don't know about- about your family…" She seemed amused and I had no idea why. I tugged on my hood, realizing how much it seemed to irk her.

"Your father didn't hate the Royal family for no reason. It was…personal." I started speaking and her entire body tensed at the mention of her father. I had never told this story to anyone. I had tried to forget myself…but she had to know.

"Your father didn't die from a heart attack or anything else…" I started and her eyes widened.

"What are-"

"He-"

Her glare cut me off, "He is my father! What are you talking about?" She shook her head, looking hysterical, "I was there when he died!"

"Were you?" I said too quickly, her eyes flicked up to meet mine. I swallowed, "Were you there when he died? Did you actually see it happen?"

"Of course I…" She trailed off.

I nodded knowingly, "I know this is going to sound crazy but please don't interrupt me while I speak." I looked up at her for agreement and she seemed despondent as she nodded. "You have an older brother. My father, when I was very young, he used to kidnap young boys and train them to be his personal soldiers." My voice shook slightly.

"I didn't know when I was younger, but one of those young men were you brother…he was kidnapped at a very young age and your father thought he was killed. Many years later he found out his son were still alive. Your father set out that day and he created his own small army of men to come and get your brother back, and hopefully kill my father- the king." I knew she was hanging on to every single letter that came out of my mouth.

"The day your father was to attack, I remember mother putting me and Azula in one room and telling us to be silent. I could hear fighting outside and Azula forced me to watch through the curtains with her. My father sent out his large army of young soldiers, the kidnapped men, after your father's small raid. Your father was killed in that attack, by his own son." I swallowed.

"Your brother somehow, I don't know how, realized what had happened and who he had murdered and he escaped. My father was furious, but he was only angered over the fact that someone had outsmarted him. A couple of years passed and I was on a trip to visit one of the other kingdoms. I met your brother along the way, refuge in Alarac forest. He was fine, but he told me he had a sister and he told me to find her." And found her I did.

"I never told father because I knew he would kill him as soon as he could." I leaned back in my chair, "When I saw you for the first time, I saw the resemblance clearly and I knew exactly who you were. I didn't choose you to be my pianist for no reason." I paused and crossed my hands over the table.

"Your brother is gathering his own army to overtake my father, he sent me a very risky letter through one of my close friends a while back. I would have told my father but by the time I got my letter I knew it had to be done. My father killed for his pleasure and it was horrible to watch. Katara, all I know is that you have to come with me because it's not only your family; it's basically the entire kingdom in danger…"

I stopped talking and finally met her gaze. Her blue eyes were filled with an unreadable expression and I knew she understood. She believed me. She remembered. There was silence between us for a number of minutes. She finally leaned in close to me, "Zuko…?" Her voice was cautious.

I knew I would be bombarded with questions, but I was ready. "Yes?"

She inhaled deeply and I waited, she closed her eyes and then opened them again, "Are you drunk?"

Everything crashed down around me. My eyes widened and I scowled at her. Great, just perfect. I just rambled out her entire life and she thought I was drunk. Great. "Katara! I'm being serious."

She laughed and it sounded pained, "I don't have a brother!" Heads turned in our direction again and I pulled on my hood.

"I know it must be hard for you to believe, but you do!" Now I sounded drunk.

She eyed me for a few minutes, then shook her head, "You're crazy." She muttered under her breath. She began walking away and I followed her all the way until we were out of the pub. "Katara!" I called out as she walked fast ahead of me.

"I need to find my family!" She yelled back.

"I'll help you-"

"I don't need your help!"

"Katara!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her to face me. "Stop! Don't touch me!" her voice sounded desperate, but I didn't let her go. I wasn't losing her again. I stared into her eyes, pleading with her. She stopped struggling and she stared up at me. She blinked and then sighed.

"You have to believe me." I whispered, "I'll help you find your family, but we have to help your brother. My father…what your brother is doing is right. My father won't rest until he has his way and he has to be stopped. Please Katara, you have to believe me this time."

"Why should I? The last time I believed you-"

I groaned, "Katara, please!"

"No! I do not have a brother Zuko!"

I glared at her, "Why do you think your father hated the royal family so much? So personally? Why do you think your mother didn't want you coming to stay with us? Why would she have something against us? After all you were getting paid and everything." I shook my head.

"You were never there when your father passed away and why would I choose you over every other pianist in the kingdom?" She took a step back.

She was silent for a long time before she finally spoke, "What do you want from me?" Her voice was quiet and timid and tired.

"I want you to come with me to find your brother and help him out with his plan, before the King does anything worse, we have to stop him." I replied quietly.

"If I did have a brother…" She began and I couldn't help feeling hopeful. She eyed me, "why wouldn't my father or mother have told me about him and how wouldn't I know…?" She was still speaking, but I wasn't listening.

The sound of footsteps, heavy footsteps filled my ears. Blood pounded in my ears. Soldiers. There was no mistaking it. My hearts sped up, how had they found us so quickly. The blood drained from my face. Please, not here, not now. I swallowed and finally looked at Katara who was watching me with a utterly confused expression.

I carefully laced my fingers with hers, "Don't say a word." I leaned in close to her and whispered. And we began running. Katara, for once, didn't question what I was doing. We just had to get out of here, as soon as possible. We finally stopped running and we turned into a dark alleyway. I led Katara in first, and I pressed my back against the wall, peering over the side to see if they were anywhere in sight. They weren't. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief and shrunk to the floor.

My thoughts raced, how had they found us so easily? And quickly? Were they father's soldiers? Or soldiers from mother's side of the family. Both wanted me dead, but only father's soldiers also wanted Katara. "Zuko-" Her voice cut through the silence and I bit down on my lip.

"Get down." I murmured. They could be anywhere, just because they weren't in sight didn't mean anything. We had to stay quiet until we could get the hell out of here. She looked hesitant, but I pulled her down next to me and we both shrank to the floor, against the wall. We were close, so very close, Katara was practically on my lap and our bodies were pressed up against each other.

I leaned my head back on the wall, waiting, waiting to hear any sound, any slightest noise of the soldiers. I finally opened my eyes and slowly turned my head slightly to face Katara. Her face was inches away from mine and I could feel her heart race against my chest. I wasn't sure whys he was scared, maybe she wasn't even scared…maybe…

I shook my head at my own thoughts. This was not the time or place. "I need you to listen to me carefully." My voice was the faintest whisper, "I don't know why but my father-the King is after you, he wants you to be brought to him- dead or alive."

Katara swallowed and I knew she believed me. "I don't know why," I repeated, mostly to myself. "but you must come with me now. We need to stop my father and we need to find your brother." I looked at her, waiting for an answer in any form.

"Katara, right now both of us are in danger…I need you to understand that." She looked up at me and there was silence between us. For once during today, she didn't seem angry. She stared up at me and I shifted my weight, she _was _on my lap. Katara's breathing quickened and I wasn't sure why.

She finally spoke, "I know I will regret this…but I will come with you, for the sole purpose of finding out about my life, my past and my future…" Relief flooded through me, she paused and glared at me, as if reading my thoughts.

"But do not, even for one second think I have forgiven you. You make on slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt me, and you won't need to worry about your father's soldiers finding you any longer." I swallowed hard.

"If I…if I do have a brother, I will find him and when I do, we won't need you any longer. I will help him with his plan to kill your father and I will find my family and we will start a new life together. Do not think I need you tagging along with me, do not think I want you tagging along with me and do not think I need your help in any way. You are a burden on me, not the other way around." She paused and looked down at me, I saw her face flush in the moonlight and she slowly pulled her legs off my lap. She crossed her arms over her knees and continued.

"Everything you have told me today…It's unbelievable." She didn't look up at me. "If I find out that you are keeping something, anything from me- well you just better hope it doesn't come to that." I swallowed. Damn it.

I shut my eyes, maybe she would get over it? I sighed, I was in over my head. I would have to tell her at one point about mother, but not now. I could handle her anger later. I just knew one thing, we needed to get out of here. We needed to start travelling towards Alarac forest and that was all there was to it.

I opened my eyes and faced her, "We leave now, after we buy a horse."

She was quick to speak, "After we buy two horses."

Ouch. "Right," I nodded, "two horses will carry more and it will be easier." I shrugged for no apparent reason, "Follow me." I was up on my feet and I held out a hand to pull her up. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand and I pulled her up to her feet. This was the beginning of hell, and I knew I would regret it later. Nonetheless, I smiled as she glared up at me.

**Review for more **** Yeah, Katara is annoying... I agree. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Extra Long Chapter, Enjoy **** Please Review for more! **

Chapter 26:

We walked through the old town until we spotted the closest store. I turned around to face Katara, "Stay here." I said to her quietly. I pointed towards a large wagon filled with hay. She gave me a look, "Zuko-"

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

She rolled her eyes but actually listened. I walked towards the man at the store, I pulled my hood down further and made a note to keep my head down. The man watched me as I walked up to him. I cleared my throat, "I would like to purchase two of your best horses."

The man leaned on the large shelf, "How much are you willing to offer?"

I pulled out my pouch of gold and the man's eyes shone. I had no idea how much I was supposed to offer. They were horses. I stared down at the pouch. "Seven gold pieces?" I said quietly, "For each?"

For a moment the man smiled but then it wiped clean off his face, he shook his head, "those are two of my best horses. I won't sell them for so little."

I swallowed, "I will offer you ten gold pieces for each."

The man smiled and turned to leave when I felt her presence. I whipped around and sure enough, Katara was standing right next to me, her hands on her hips as she shook her head. I narrowed my eyes at her, to think she would actually listen, "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

Katara rolled her blue eyes, "I'm here to help you, you obviously have no idea how much you just offered him."

"What do you mean?"

The man returned with two horses, one white and one black. I didn't see anything wrong with how much I had offered him. They were fine horses. I ignored Katara as the man handed me the reins.

"Sorry mister." Katara's voice broke in, "But we are not offering ten gold pieces any longer."

I whirled around to face her. "But it was a deal." The man growled.

Katara took a step towards him, "A deal no longer." She looked over at the horses, "We are offering three gold pieces for each." She said.

"I will not-"

"Take it or leave it." Katara caught my eye and I was watching her, speechless.

The man glared at Katara but finally he gave in, "You're lucky I don't have many customers." He grumbles under his breath. I took the two sets of reins from his hands and I caught Katara reaching into her travel bag. Hold up, she was _not _paying for the horses.

"What are you doing?"

Katara looked up at me, "Zuko, we won't steal the horses."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll take care of this." The man was watching the both of us. I tried to step in front of Katara, but she stopped me. I glared at her, "Stop it." I handed over the six gold pieces to the man just as Katara pulled out three gold pieces.

"I will pay for the white stallion." She said to the man and he looked over at me. I groaned. "We will pay separately for each of the horses." She handed the man the gold pieces and the man returned my money. He handed both of us the horses and thanked us. We walked with our separate horses' reins in our hands until we were out of earshot.

Katara stopped and so did I. I watched as Katara ran her fingers through the horses mane. She was smiling. I narrowed my eyes at her. "What is wrong with you?" I leaned back on my horse, with my arms crossed.

Katara slowly turned around, amusement glinting in her eyes. ""What do you mean?"

I watched her every movement, "Are you planning to make everything difficult from here onwards?"

She turned back to her horse, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I shut my eyes and inwardly groaned. Who knew I could be falling in love with the same girl who could drive me off a cliff? "We're leaving now." I growled and I mounted my horse. I started trotting ahead, we would be travelling all the way through the forest path until we reached Alarac. I turned to see Katara. She had just mounted her horse and I knew she had barely ever ridden a horse. She slowly trotted behind us and I turned back around.

As we trotted, both of us soon moved up to galloping and Katara was by my side. I tried not to watch her, but I failed as she crossed my horse and galloped ahead of me. Her brown hair flew behind her in an absolute mess and I could hear her laugh float back to me and I couldn't help smiling. She ran her fingers through her hair and sped up. I had never seen anyone so…alive.

Katara rode in front of me for the next few hours, and I let her. But as the sun began to rise, I knew we both needed rest. I whipped my reins and I was by Katara's side within moments. I crossed her slowly and turned to look at her, "Listen to me for once, and follow me." My voice was tired and deflated. I was exhausted.

I rode in front of her until I finally decided we should stop. We were well on the forest path and we could easily rest here. The forest was dense and there was barely any chance that any of the soldiers could find us in here. We both slowed down and stopped. I demounted my horse and watched Katara as she struggled to get off her own horse. I smiled, "We'll start again right before sun rises, we'll travel through this forest pass for three days until we reach Alarac forest."

I sat down on an old log and leaned back, watching Katara get off her horse. She finally jumped off, rather ungracefully and I caught her eye and she stared at me before she blinked and looked away. I cleared my throat, "There's not enough time to set up camp or make a fire, you can sleep and I'll keep watch." I yawned.

She blinked, "What?"

"We need someone to keep watch while the other one of us rests." I said obviously.

She stared down at the ground, "I'm not tired. I'll keep watch."

"You need to rest."

"You look worse than I do." She said as she looked up at me. Ouch. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Would you stop it?" I was tired of arguing with her.

"Stop what?"

"Go to sleep, I'll keep watch."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I am not tired; I said I will keep watch."

I stood up from the log and walked up to Katara, I tore off my hood and faced her, "I said go to sleep." I said coldly.

"I said I'm not tired." She replied just as coldly. "You can stop trying to make me go to sleep, because you know I won't listen to you so there's no point in trying to make me go to sleep when I am not tired."

I opened my mouth to protest but a yawn cut me off. I was utterly exhausted and neither of us would get any sleep if we kept arguing. I felt like hell as I slowly backed away from Katara. I slipped on my hood again and tied the reins of my horse to the tree. I slumped to the ground and leaned against the horse to get into a comfortable spot. Within minutes, I was out like a light.

"_Zuko! Help me!" My mother's voice broke in and she was crying. _

_I whipped around, where was she? "Mother! Where are you?" I screamed desperately. _

"_How could you leave me?" _

_A lump formed in my throat, "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, where are you? Just tell me and I'll help you!"_

_Mother didn't answer, "Why did you leave?" _

_Tears filled my eyes, "I'm sorry!" I choked out, "just tell me where you are, I'll help you! Where are you mother?" _

"_You left me." _

_I was spinning in circles, searching for mother, she was nowhere in sight. "Where are you?" I yelled. _

_There was silence and suddenly I felt cold hands grasp at my neck. I screamed but my voice was muffled. The sound of soldiers boots filled my ears and I clawed at the hands around my neck. "Let me go!" _

_A thunderous laugh was heard and my mother's scream. I was being dragged somewhere. I kicked and shoved and clawed, but the hands were firmly wrapped around me. "Help!" I yelled but no one was listening and I couldn't breathed. I gasped for air but suddenly I was shoved into a freezing cold stream. The entire world muffled around me. _

I woke up sputtering, my face and part of my robe soaked in water. I flailed around for a minute or so until I saw Katara standing above me, holding a flask of water. My breathing was still heavy and I could still feel the ice cold grip around my neck.

I finally collected myself as I raked my hands through my wet hair. I shot Katara a glare as she walked over to her travel bag and stuffed her flask into it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "How long have I been asleep?"

She turned to face me and crossed her arms, "About eight hours." My eyes widened. Eight hours? What the hell? I blinked and looked around, the sun was high in the sky and shining through the dense leaves of the trees of the forest. I stood up and held a hand to my forehead, "We have to go."

I climbed onto my horse and yawned again. A thought suddenly paralysed me, "Did you sleep?"

My horse began trotted, "No." Katara's voice cut in.

I pulled on my reins and turned around and Katara's horse was inches from mine. She narrowed her eyes at me. I breathed, "You need to rest."

"I'm not tired." She replied.

Anger rose in me. But there was no time to argue, if I had been asleep for eight hours, we had a lot to catch up on and arguing wasn't going to help. We would stop in a few hours and I would force her to rest.

We rode for a few more hours and I tried to push back the guilt that continuously clawed down on me. I had to leave. I had to help Katara's brother. I had to keep my promise. But no matter how many fake reasons I gave, I was still drowning in the guilt.

As evening broke, I forced Katara to stop. She needed to rest and we needed to eat. Darkness was falling over the sky as I tied up both of our reins. I could feel Katara watching me as I sat down on a log across from Katara. After a few minutes, I successfully had a small fire running. I placed my frost bitten hands out in front of the fire and watched as they defrost.

I watched as Katara slowly walked over and crouched down right across from me. The flames of the fire were the only thing separating us. The flames danced over her reflection and her blue eyes were ablaze how I had once seen them so long ago, in town. Her lips were parted as she stared down at the fire and I can't believe how much she has been through.

She had lost so many members of her family but she was still strong as ever. She was still as beautiful as ever. I watched as she pulled her hands out of the pockets of her coat. Her eyes flicked up to meet mine and for a moment, there were no flames separating us as I stared back into her eyes.

I made sure to not be the one to drop the eye contact first. Katara seemed almost in awe as she continued to stare into my eyes. She leaned forwards and a twig snapped right under her foot and it knocked both of us out of whatever was going on. A small smile began tugging on my lips as a embarrassed expression embraces Katara's features.

"You should rest, we have the entire night."

She opened her mouth to say something but I know even she didn't have anything to argue. I could clearly see the exhaustion behind her eyes. I watched as she lied down right there, across from the fire. Her hair piled all around her in a mess as she began shutting her eyes. I found it impossible to tear my eyes away from her. I watched as sleep fell over her and her breathing evened out.

I watched as her chest slowly rose and fell to the same beat as mine. Her lips parted slightly and through the silence I could hear her steady breathing. I couldn't help thinking back to when I climbed into her bed with her. It took me all the restraint in my body to not lie down next to her.

I watched her sleep for the rest of the night until the sun began to show signs of rising. I slowly walked over to her and leaned over her. She was still fast asleep. "Katara?" I breathed her name. She didn't stir.

"Katara?" I repeated her name and her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times as she stared up at me and I realized, only then, how close we are to each other. Katara looked at me and her breathing quickened; she placed her hand on my chest and pushed me away slightly as she slipped out from under me.

I watched her as she walked away towards her horse in confusion. "We have to go now. The sun is starting to rise." I walked over to the fire and stepped on the remaining flames, the entire time, aware of Katara watching me. I turned around and her arms were draped around her horse's mane.

I slowly walked up to her after pulling off Eunice's reins, I had named my horse during the long night. Her eyes were shut tight. I breathed, "What's wrong?"

She immediately straightened up and pulled herself up onto her horse. "Nothing," She mumbled as she trotted ahead of me. I pulled myself up onto my own horse and followed behind her. What was with her?

We soon stopped in a small town West of the town of Hungaria, according to the map Katara and I were following. We were smack in the middle of our journey, we had travelled far enough for today. The cold was bitter and my empty stomach wasn't helping. We needed to buy food, new cloaks, saddles? If we were lucky.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said to Katara as I walked deeper into the stalls. I bought a large amount of food that was sure to last us long enough, or at least until we reached Alarac forest, I was hoping there was some sort of refuge in Alarac.

"Thank you." I said to the old woman working at the stall after I had purchased the food, I turned to find Katara standing right next to me, reins in her hands. Both horses followed behind her, she was carrying two saddles, a bundle of blankets. I could tell she had purchased a new cloak and a bow and arrows for herself as well. I blinked.

"Katara-" I started.

"We each needed a saddle, here." She held out the saddle with one hand, the blanket piled on top. I didn't take it, "We need something to keep us warm when we reach the forest."

She nudged the saddle forwards and I slowly took it and strapped it down to Eunice. I placed the blanket on the saddle as Katara started walking ahead of me, reins in her hand. I followed behind her, Eunice followed me.

"You should have let me buy all of this." I said quietly to her.

Her head whipped around, "Why? I have enough money to support myself. I don't care if you're a prince and if you're rich. I don't need you buying everything for me." She rolled her eyes.

I clenched my jaw, trying to contain my anger, "I never said that." My annoyance spilled through my words. I had had more than enough of her attitude. She was being nothing more than a pain in the ass and I was sick and tired of it. Katara continued walking. I narrowed my eyes, "Katara, stop."

She slowly came to a halt, but didn't turn around. I walked up to Katara and she tensed up as I neared her. "Would you just forgive me?" I breathed, "You haven't once tried to understand my position, let alone listen to me." I clenched the reins in my hands, "You don't know what I went through, Katara. You have no damn idea."

I closed my eyes and swallowed, "I left everything behind, everything." I shook my head, "I left everything behind for you."

Katara whirled around and faced me, she pointed a finger in my direction inches form my face. "Don't you dare," Her voice was low and ice cold. My eyes darted around, this was not the place for Katara to start being a pain." She leaned in close to me, "I will _never _forgive you. Ever."

"Don't you ever say anything like that again. I am travelling with you because I need you to get to the forest. That is the only reason I need you." I took a step away from her, "When I find my family and my brother, I will leave you. I don't need you, understand? Don't you ever try and tell me you left everything behind for me. Don't you let me hear that come out of your mouth again or I will kill you. I will murder you, I am not afraid to turn you over to your father's soldiers to kill you, or just do it myself. Do you understand?"

She placed her foot on the new stirrup of her horse and pulled herself up and she rode away, I didn't follow her. I just stood there, watching her horse disappear into darkness. I clenched my fists and slammed them against a large wooden cart to my right. "Damn it!" I yelled at no one in particular. A few heads turned in my direction and I kicked at the dusty ground, causing dust to fly all around me in a large cloud.

I coughed and shut my eyes. I breathed in heavily and tugged on my hood as I walked over to Eunice, who was standing and watching me. I narrowed my eyes at him and stepped on the stirrup. I pulled myself up and pulled on the reins and galloped in the path Katara left.

She hadn't gone very far, soon enough I was behind her and we were both travelling back on the forest path. I didn't try to hide my anger with her. She could at least try and be a little understanding. What I had said was true, I had left everything for her, she had no idea.

I had left mother for her, I had left my own mother for Katara. She really had no idea. She had though me staying was a selfish act, but she had no idea that me leaving was the biggest selfish act I had ever committed. I watched as her hair flew out behind her. I couldn't help watching her.

I understood her position too, I really did. Katara was afraid, I knew it, no matter how much she tried to hide it. I knew she was afraid of caring or anyone, I knew she was afraid of trusting anyone, of loving anyone. I knew she thought she could handle everything of her own, but she was wrong. After losing so much, I knew she was afraid to care, love or trust anyone ever again. I really did understand why she was so reserved. I did.

I just wished she'd talk to me about it. I wished she'd listen to me. I wished she wasn't afraid. I wished she could just trust me. I wished she could care about me. I wished she could maybe one day, love me. I knew it was hard for her to forgive me, but forgiveness was the first step, and I would attain it. I had to.

We soon stopped as night fell and I was too exhausted to argue with Katara to tell her to stay awake. I guess both of us were, because Katara lied down next to me. I fell asleep almost instantly.

_My father sat on his throne as she stared down at me. I was breathing heavily as I looked at my mother, she was locked in a cell. "Let her go!" I choked. Father watched me, amusement gleaming in his golden eyes. My mother was limp. _

_She didn't look at all how I remembered her. Her entire body was slumped over and her wrists were clasped with shackles. I could tell the shackles had been digging into her skin, blisters encircled her wrists, her flesh torn and infected. Her dress hung loosely off of her and she was shaking. She no longer looked regal, she looked broken. _

_I blinked the tears from my eyes, "What do you want from me?" I yelled at father. _

_Father slowly smiled as he looked over at mother, "You made your choice, I made mine." _

_The tears spilled down my cheeks and I fell to my knees, "Please, please." I was choking on my tears, "Let her go, please." _

_Mother lunged towards me but then everything went black. _

I stirred awake when I heard footsteps and the cracking of twigs. I slowly lifted my head and looked around, my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. I blinked and squinted in the darkness, my hand swung over to where Katara was sleeping, my hand fell on the forest ground.

I glared at the empty space and I was up on my feet. I stormed over to where Katara was climbing onto her horse, her bag packed. I didn't hesitate as I grabbed a fistful of her cloak and pulled her off her horse. Her gasp echoed in the silence.

I watched as she pulled her sword around and whipped around and sword to my chest. I had to resist the impulse to roll my eyes. She kept the sword pointing towards me as she slowly backed away and placed her foot back on the stirrup. Idiot. I pulled her right back off and she began throwing aimless punches at me, "Don't touch me!"

She was acting like a child. "What are you doing?" My voice was low and dangerous and I could tell I was intimidating Katara.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Let me go!" She was screaming like a five year old. I opened my mouth to speak , but she turned her sword on me. I lunged forwards to grab it out of her hand and she swung. I felt myself shake my head, she could do better than that. Much better. I pulled out my own sword.

She swung again and I blocked it with my sword. I only realised then that her eyes were closed, they flew open and she glared up at me. Her blue eyes were ablaze and her eyebrows were drawn in, her face pulled into a pout of some sort. I smiled, knowing she couldn't see in the pitch darkness. If I wasn't so damn angry with her, I would think she looked beautiful when she was angry.

Katara swung again and I blocked her easily. She seemed frustrated as she pulled her sword back again. My hand was still wrapped around her wrist, she eyes my hand and slammed it, hard, with the back of her sword. I grunted and pulled my hand away from her.

She swung her sword at me and I ducked back, still holding my hand as it throbbed. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Fight back!" She yelled. I recoiled as she swung again. She wasn't being serious. I rolled my eyes, but she swung again, "What are you-"

I was cut off as her sword made contact with my wrist. I felt the cool blood well around my wrist. I felt myself smile, nice. I straightened up, this would be enjoyable. I swung at her and she blocked. I swung again and she backed up. I frowned, she knew better than that. She swung at me and I dodged past it. Her swings were getting sloppy.

I swung at her and her back was pressed up against the tree and she ducked, my sword sliced the tree. She crouched down and swung, I jumped over the swing. She was using levels. I grinned, I had never taught her that. I swung at her and she seemed caught off guard and she froze, her sword flew right out of her hands. For a moment both of us just stared at each other.

I smirked and swung and Katara ducked again. She crouched down and kicked me in the shin, hard. I took a step back ,waiting for the pain to subside. She took up the opportunity of my stagger, she punched my sword right out of my hand. I lunged towards my sword, but she punched me, right in the chest. And it hurt, but I was grinning like an idiot.

I could see Katara's lips turn up in the light of the moon. I titled my head, it was on. I swung and she ducked. I swung again and I pulled back just in time, I had hit her lightly in the jaw. My heart leaped up to my throat. Her name escaped my lips, but I was cut off as she smiled at me and swung at me. I dodged under her swing and her eyebrows drew in. She pulled her fist back and swung hard.

I caught her hand in midair and she gasped. I turned on my heel and tapped her gently behind her knees and her legs folded underneath her and we both toppled to the ground. She fell face forward right on top of me. I frowned, how had that even happened? I was supposed to pin _her_ down. I struggled under her and she began to smile. My eyes flicked up and met Katara's. She sucked in a breath and the smile slowly fell from her face.

I smirked and took advantage of her weak moment. I grabbed both of her wrists and we both rolled over and I was pressed up on top of Katara, she was pinned to the ground. I stared down at Katara who was staring up at me, open mouthed and wide eyed. I grinned, "Surrender."

"Never," She gasped and I allowed her to roll us both over again and I was pinned under her again. A laugh escaped from my lips. This was pathetic, but enjoyable. Mostly enjoyable. Our bodies were pressed up against each other and I could feel her heart race against my chest and her face was inches from mine. I had a painful urge to kiss her right then and there.

"You surrender." Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I smirked, "Fine." My voice was playful as she pushed herself off of me. She sat on her knees a few steps away from me as I pulled myself up. I looked at Katara who was staring directly at me, breathing heavily. My gaze fell on the tree behind her. Damn, it was too inviting. I grabbed Katara's shoulders and pushed her up against the tree.

I laughed again, "You surrender." I found myself staring right into Katara's eyes and she was staring back. I held my breath and I felt everything around me melt as I stared at her. The left side of her chin was scraped badly, blood covered her entire chin. I held her chin gently with my hand. I breathed, "You're bleeding." My voice was breathless. I slowly backed away from her, keeping my hand on her chin.

"So are you." She whispered, but I wasn't listening. I had hurt her. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I released Katara's chin and walked over to my bag and pulled out the flask of water. I pulled out a small piece of cloth and walked back over to Katara. I wet the cloth with the water. I walked back over to Katara and crouched beside her, she was still pressed up against the tree. I leaned over her and gently wiped her chin with the cloth. "I'm sorry Katara," I muttered after I had wiped all the blood away.

She slowly took the cloth from my hand and folded it over. I stared right into her blue eyes as she leaned over and wiped my jaw, I supposed there was a scrape there? I couldn't feel it. I felt numb. She carefully lifted up my wrist and placed it in her lap. She pressed the cloth to it, was it bleeding? "Never apologize for something like that again." She said softly.

She wiped at it again, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She finally looked up at me, the cloth loosely held in her hands. Her eyes stared back right into mine and her lips slowly parted. I leaned in close to her and felt my heart begin to race. I slowly reached out and placed my hand on her chin, her eyes fluttered for a moment and I cupped her cheek in my hand. How was just holding her cheek so intimate?

She leaned into my hand and there was silence between us. A blissful silence. I slowly breathed and dropped my hand. I slowly stood up and took a few steps away from her. Katara slowly stood up, the cloth still in her hand. I looked down at the mess I was in, my clothes were soaking and drenched in snow, dirt and mud. I stood, looking at Katara as she examined her dress and laughed, "I never liked this one anyways." She said playfully. I slowly smiled.

I combed my fingers through my hair to control myself. I had to get a grip. Katara looked up at me and cleared her throat, "We should get going." She said softly. A rustle caught my ear and my breathing stopped around me. The sounds of heavy boots against the forest ground filled the space around me and I couldn't breathe. Not now. Not here.

Katara looked up at me. I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Wait, stop."

She faced me, "Zuk-"

I placed a slow finger to my lips, motioning her to stay quiet. I was holding my breath and my eyes frantically darted around. I exhaled slowly, handed Katara her reins, took my own, "Follow me."

And we sprinted, we sprinted through the forest, on the tips of our feet. I grabbed Katara's hand to guide her as we ran. The only thought that infected my mind was if they were my mother's soldiers, or father's? Despite who they were, I had to tell Katara. She would be furious, but I had to tell her. I could still faintly hear the sounds of horse's hooves, I abruptly stopped and pulled Katara against a tree. Her back pressed against the tree as I placed my hands on the sides of the tree around her. I swallowed and finally looked up at Katara, "Katara, there's something you need to know."

The hooves became louder and I didn't know what to say, my heart was leaping up into my throat s I looked at her, trying to find words. I opened my mouth but I was cut off by an agonizing scream that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on edge. Both Katara and I whipped around. There was a man standing with a bow and an arrow and he was aiming at both of us, but Katara was in front of us. I didn't think twice as I pushed Katara back and the man released his arrow. The arrow shot through the sky just as I saw Katara release one of her own but then I felt it.

The arrow hit me, somewhere. I wasn't sure. I staggered back and the next thing I knew, I slammed against the hard ground. My vision became completely black and the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Everything slowed around me as someone spoke to me. My vision slowly cleared and Katara's figure showed, I squinted. "Zuko? Zuko, listen to me."

I tried to say something in response but I couldn't find any words. "Zuko, you'll be fine, okay? This is going to hurt but you'll be fine." She pulled me onto her lap and I felt the pain. A sharp burning pain in my left shoulder. I gritted my teeth together. "Shh," Katara whispered and I could tell she was frantic.

I finally found words, "Take…it out…" My voice was breathless and I couldn't stand the pain. I waited and waited, with my eyes shut tightly until I felt it. Katara withdrew the arrow from my shoulder and it felt as if my skin was being torn of my own body. I gasped from the pain, it was unbearable. I couldn't breathe.

Everything around me slowed again and white spots covered my line of sight. I was being pulled, or dragged, I wasn't sure. I tried desperately to stay awake, I knew I was about to black out. Katara needed me. I clenched my teeth as the pain increased. It was searing pain. She was whispering something into my ear and I tried to reply but the world was slipping out of my grasp. Before I knew it, I was out.

**REVIEW REVIEW. How was it? **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

I'm not sure where I am. My entire body feels like it has been set ablaze. Heat radiates through every inch of my muscles. The heat progresses to pain. A sharp pain that hammers through me. I can't see anything but darkness, I can't hear anything but silence, I can't feel anything but pain.

I wonder if I'm dead, but why am I still alive? Or maybe this is how it feels to be dead? Either way, I can't think straight and I have a pounding headache. Despite the fact that I feel hot, I am freezing. I'm sure I have frostbite somewhere on my body; I'm just not sure where yet.

I'm not even sure where all the pain is coming from, but it hurts, like hell. I don't remember anything and when I try to remember my head throbs. The last thing I remember is Katara. Katara? Is she still here? Is she hurt too? My mind races with thoughts, is she in pain?

I can hear someone talking to me, or sense it at least, I can't hear anything. I want to reply, but my mouth feels dry and I can't find any words. I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids stay shut heavily.

I could hear Katara clearly speaking to me when I somehow wake back up. "Zuko? You need to wake up!" Her words sounded distant and she repeated the same words over and over again. I kept my eyes shut as she yelled at me once more. Then suddenly there was silence for a long time.

She then finally spoke up, "I hope you know…" She paused, "you can't leave me…" There's then another pause, "Yet."

I opened my mouth, although I was finding it difficult to speak. "I'm…." I inhaled sharply, "n-not planning…to leave…a-any time…"My eyes slowly opened and I met Katara's blue eyes, "soon…"

I didn't even finish before Katara threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. She began to cry. I laughed quietly, still unsure of how long I had been out. "Katara," I breathed, feeling the pain increasing in my shoulder, "My shoulder-"

Katara gasped and dropped her arms, she looked flushed as she wiped her eyes. "Sorry." She winced and offered me a weak smile. I wanted to return it, but everything ached. I had so many questions, but I was far too exhausted to ask any of them.

Katara seemed to understand and she began piling food up on me and forcing me to eat, "You have to eat." She smiled, "I need you alive."

I laughed, but it hurt. "For now." She finished. And so I ate. And drank the water, I was thirsty and starving…and cold. Neither of us spoke to each other, and I was perfectly fine with the silence between us. Katara shifted and I looked up at her.

"Zuko…" She breathed heavily, "Why were we ambushed yesterday?"

Damn it. I set down the bread and pushed myself so my back was up against the tree for support. I opened my mouth and then shut it again. We were ambushed, I was hit in the shoulder. Fair enough. But I still didn't know whether it was my father's soldiers or my mother's. "I-" I started but then I stopped, I didn't know what to say.

"Was it one of your father's soldiers?" She looked up at me intently.

I just shook my head, I didn't know. I tried to stand up but my legs felt weak. I had never felt so pathetic in my life. I felt dizzy as I grasped onto the tree. "We should…get going." I said as I looked at Katara. I needed her help to get back to the horse's. She just glared at me. "Katara-" I breathed in sharply.

I met her eyes desperately but she didn't move. "Katara…" My shoulder stung, "Pl-"

"You aren't telling me something." Her voice was cold and distant. I blinked. I grabbed the tree and tried to step away. The pain was actually hell. "Zuko, you aren't telling me something."

She stood up and walked right past me, brushing my shoulder. On purpose? I wasn't sure, but I stifled a gasp of pain. She walked over to her horse and pulled off the reins. Suddenly her shoulders relaxed and she turned around and faced me, her face red with embarrassment.

She sighed, "I'm so sorry…" She whispered as she walked back to me.

She helped me back onto her horse, I was in no condition to be riding my own horse. Katara sat down behind me. Eunice followed behind us as Katara's horse slowly began riding. My shoulder throbbed with each trot of the horse, but I clenched my teeth together.

The side of her horse was splattered with blood, my blood. It made my shiver. We travelled for the rest of the day and I was shivering. Katara didn't say one word during the entire day. I knew she was confused and angry, but I was confused myself. I didn't know what to tell her. I wasn't sure what to tell her.

Suddenly I felt her arms wrap around me and I tense. "Katara…?" I slowly turned around. She was fast asleep, her head resting on my back. I sighed and turned back around. Her hands slowly forced their way under my hands. I hesitated and then just shrugged as I wrapped my hands around her hands. What the heck, right?

We travelled for the rest of the day and I knew our journey was coming to an end. We would reach the gates to Alarac forest in a couple of hours. I turned around, Katara was still fast asleep. I smiled, I was glad she caught up with all the sleep she had missed, because from here onwards, she would need her strength. I intertwined our fingers together and Katara shifted and her head rested on my shoulder, I could hear her breathing right beside my ear.

Blood still seeped in through the cloth Katara had wrapped around my shoulder, and my shoulder throbbed, but I was hoping it would get better soon. We didn't have time to deal with an injury.

I checked the map and breathed. We were here. This was it. There was about half a mile stretch and we would reach the gates. Katara had slept the entire ride. I sighed and released her hands form my own and turned around. "Katara?"

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She pulled her head away from my back and her face flushed slightly as she rubbed her eyes. She narrowed her eyes when she spotted my shoulder. I looked down, I had to admit, it looked pretty bad. Katara's horse was completely soaked with blood and the blood covered the entire left side of my body. It didn't help that Katara was wrapped around me, blood spotted her clothes.

"Zuko, why didn't you wake me up?" Her voice was frantic as she pulled away from me.

I breathed, "Katara-"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Her voice was angry. "We have to stop."

"I'm fine, it's just-"

She frantically grabbed at the sides of the horse, in search of the reins. I sighed and showed them wrapped around my hands. This was not the time for her to panic; we were almost reaching the gates.

Her eyes were filled with apology, "We need to stop, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I'm sorry, Zuko your shoulder-"

I slowly shut my eyes, "Katara-"

She glared at me, her mood taking a large swing, "You should have woken me up! It could get infected and then we will never reach the forest!" Holy Crap, she continued, "Why didn't you just wake me up? Stop the horse! We need to change your shoulder! We-"

"Katara, calm down." I slowly turned around to face her and I pulled on the reins and the horse came to a halt, so did Eunice, who was following close behind us. "Look at me." I gently took her chin in my hand and tilted her head to look up at me. She sucked in a breath. "I'm fine," I said calmly. "You have to listen to me carefully," I searched her eyes for agreement, "Don't interrupt me."

"We're nearing the gates to Alarac forest." I started, "We need to pretend we're refugees. What ever happens, just stay calm. If they already know we are wanted they will never let us in, they will capture us and we will be back in the estate, but if they don't know who we are and think we are just refugees, they will let us in. We will find your brother once we are inside and-"

"And find a doctor." Katara cut in, realizing her mistake, she clamped her mouth shut, "Sorry," She mumbled.

I gave her a nod before continuing, "Once we find your brother, he will recognize us but we will be safe. Until we find your brother, you have to stay calm and pretend you're a refugee with me. Whatever you do, just stay calm, understand?"

She frowned. I raked a hand through my hair, "Katara, do you understand?"

"I'm not an idiot, Zuko."

I exhaled, "This is not the time for you to start arguing with me again."

She held up her hands, "I'm not arguing."

"Don't talk so loudly, we're almost there."

"I know that Zuko, you don't need to tell me everything, okay?"

I groaned, she was much more enjoyable while she was sleeping. "You're impossible." I muttered.

"I'm impossible? What's your problem? You act as if I'm younger than you!"

"Ironic." I turned around to face her, "Considering you are younger than me." So I sounded pathetic, it wasn't my fault. She argued with everything.

She glared at me as I turned around and I could almost hear her seething. I suddenly felt an unbearable pain in my shoulder and I moaned from the pain. My vision blurred for a moment but then the pain was gone and Katara gasped. "Oh my gosh, Zuko! I'm sorry."

My hand went up to my shoulder which throbbed with a pulse of its own. I shot Katara a glare as I turned back around. "We're almost here," I muttered, "remember what I told you."

I was half expecting her to face me and argue again, but she was quiet as we drew closer and closer to the gates until they were in sight. She remained quiet. I slowly turned around and I could tell Katara was having a full blown panic attack. Her eyes darted around a she swallowed, her hands clamped into fists.

"Stop it," I cut in, "Calm down. You need to calm down."

She looked up at me and swallowed, her blue eyes swimming with anything but calmness. "Katara-"

"Water-" She breathed, "I need the flask." Her arms flailed around as she frantically searched for the flask. I calmly pulled it out of my bag and twisted the lid and handed her the flask. I calmly pulled the horse to a halt and watched as she drowned the rest of the water. When she finished, I gently pried the flask from her fingers and screwed the cap back on and placed it into the flask. "You need to relax." I said to her, looking her directly in her sapphire eyes.

"Look at me." She seemed hesitant as she finally dragged her gaze up to meet mine. It was like a breath of fresh air maintaining that connection with her. Her eyes were wide as she stared into my eyes and for a moment, the world revolved around us and we were the core. I could almost see the waves washing up on to the shore in her eyes. I slowly cupped her cheek and leaned in close to her.

"I'm not sure if anyone has ever told you this, but I feel like you need to know." My voice was a whisper and Katara was hanging on to every one of my words, "Katara, you are the bravest person I have ever met." Her lips parted as she continued to stare up at me.

"No one deserves everything you have had to face in your life and you definitely don't deserve to face any of it either." I gently stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"And right now, for the last time I need you to be brave." I continued, "And I know, you like to be asked and not told but, Katara, I'm not asking you to be brave this last time. I am telling you that I need you to be brave this last time."

Our foreheads were touching. "I promise," I started in the faintest whisper. "I promise this is the last time I need you to be brave…"I searched her eyes and holy damn, her eyes were beautiful. Katara gripped every word that passed my lips. "I promise this is the last time you will have to be brave…" I didn't think twice as I pulled her towards me and wrapped my one strong arm around her. I knew this wasn't the time or place but I inhaled her scent deeply.

She threw her arms around my neck and she began to cry. Normally, I hated when people cried. It made me uncomfortable, but I knew Katara needed me, so I held her. I didn't tell her to stop, I let her release what she had been bottling up for days. Her life had gone from normal to insane, in the time span of one year and she didn't deserve it. I held one hand to her head as I combed my fingers through her hair.

It didn't seem like long enough as she lifted her head off my chest and wiped her eyes. She stared up at me and I gave her my attempt of a smile. "I'm ready," She told me, firmness weaved into her words.

I smiled and leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. I turned around, realizing what I had just done. I smirked, what the heck right?

**REVIEWWWW!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Katara was holding onto me firmly and i knew she was trying her best to be brave. We approached the large gates and teo men stood there, both attempting to look menacing in one way or the other. I inhaled deeply before i spoke, "We would like entrance into the forest."

The man rounded up his others soldiers and barked out orders, "Check them!" Both Katara and I stepped off of the horse as the soldiers neared in on us. After checking our belongings and our horses, one of the guys turned to me and his face was flushed, "We need to check your wife first."

Every muscle in my body tightened. I knew it was for safety, but I wasn't sure how long I could last without ramming a fist into someone. I gave the slightest and firmnest nod I could manage and I held Katara's hand and squeezed it to assure her it was okay. It would be okay.

She stepped away from me and I didn't once take my eyes off of her or the man in front of her. He instructed her to step out of her shoes and her coat. She listened to them. Every movement from the man was another muscle clenched. Every death glare Katara shot him was another reason why I wanted to kiss her so badly.

Finally, the man stepped away from her and he checked me. He looked at me, "Got any weapons on you?"

I didn't see any use in lying. I pulled out my sword and the two daggers that I owned and he eyed them and motioned for me to drop them onto the ground. I did as he said. He finally looked at me again, "Why do you need to cross the gates?"

Katara took my hand in hers again. There was something so intimite about even a hand hold with her. I couldn't even imagine where my head would be when I finally got down to kissing her. I knoced my head back into place and answered, "We are refugees. We have heard of the banishment and we need a place to stay."

I turned to Katara, "My wife is expecting." I blurted out before i even thought twice. Damn, I knew I was in for a mouthful after all of this was over. The man stared at Katara once, long and hard and it was growing harder to keep my fist by my side. He finally dragged his eyes up to the wound in my shoulder.

I cleared my throat, "We were ambushed along the way." No lies about that.

"You must be wealthy, if you can afford two horses and such a high variety of food."

A high variety of food? What the hell? How was I supposed to answer that? "My mother used to own the most popular dress shop in town, and he is the son of a very wealthy man." Katara spoke before I even had a chance to.

"Both of you are clearly not form around here? How far have you travelled?"

"All the way form the Kingdom of Brugnure," I said firmly.

His eyes widened and i knew I had struck a nerve of some sort, "Brugnure?" He motioned towards us to pick up our weapons. The gates opened for us and the relief that flooded through me was victorious.

We trotted for a long time, slowly looking around at everything around us. Alarac forest was nothing how I expected it, the forest looked like a small town. Villagers walked around here and there and small stalls and shops were placed all around the road. No one watched as curiously, they were probably used to new refugees.

This village seemed well off than any of the other towns or villages outside of the gates. It was unbelievable, everything I had heard about this forest was wrong. I heard the faint laughter of children chasing each other in the distance but everything made me feel dizzy. Everything was a lie. How could the kingdom-less be living better than the people who belonged to a kingdom, it made no sense. It made absolutley no sense.

A woman smiled at me and I closed my eyes. Did father know about this? How could he know about this? I opened my eyes and watched as a woman purchased food and laughed with the young male at the stall, it just wasn't right. I knew a lot of people who lived here were innocent but people who committed crimes were also sent here. So why was everyone so happy?

Happy. Happy may not have been the right word. Free maybe? I just couldn't wrap my head around what i was seeing. Father sent people here who he hated, who he banished. But how were some of these people better off then the people living in the safe wals of teh Kingdoms?

"Zuko..." Katara's voice was hoarse.

"I know…I know," I nodded then shook my head, knowing she must feel exactly the same as me, "I'm as confused as you are…Things have really changed…"

She was silent and for a long time, I just listened to her breathing. She finally turned and faced me, "Zuko..." She breathed, "My brother."

I licked my lips and nodded, "I know you want to see him, but right now both of us need to rest and eat something. We're not travelling anymore, we need to get used to sleeping when night fall's and by the look of it, that's soon. I'll find us somewhere to stay." I paused and turned to look at her.

"I promise we'll find your brother first thing tomorrow. I know how much you want to see him." My shoulder throbbed and I clenched my jaw. We had to find some place to stay. As soon as possible.

Once we had found an inn to stay in, we stood at the front desk. The guy at the desk looked up at us as we entered, "How many rooms?" He asked us.

"Um..." I rubbed the back of my neck. One. One would be quite pleasant. I looked over at Katara and she gave me a look and i knew I had to rethink my answer, "Two." I finally said. The man eyes us but scribbled something down on the sheet of parchment in front of him.

The man handed us two keys and we followed him towards two small doors. One was my room and one was Katara's. The man left and I hoisted my travel bag up higher on my shoulder. I watched Katara from the corner of my eye as I walked into my room. It smelt funny and it was old. I placed my bag on a small mattress and then looked around. There was absolutely nothing in the room but a mattress. The room was lighted with small lanterns hung around the walls.

It was smelly. It was old. It was ratty. It was actually really, very crappy.

My shoulder throbbed as i heard a knock on the door. I didn't turn around as Katara entered, I just stared at the weapons I had layed out on my mattress. She walked up to my side. I shook my head, "This is dreadful."

She supressed a smile, although I didn't see what was so funny, she turned to face me and batted her long eyelashes, "Oh Prince Zuko! How will you ever stay in such a _dreadful _place? This is no place fit for a prince!" She spread her arms out enthusiastically.

Damn it, she was cute. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. Katara sighed, "I guess I shoud check up on your shoulder."

I sighed again and she smiled as I flopped down onto the mattress. She sat down next to me and the mattress flattened beneath us. I held back a grimace. She slowly unwrapped her cloak from my shoulder and grabbed the flask of water next to my mattress and slowly dipped the cloth in the water.

She wrung it out and then unfolded it flat out on the ground. I watched as she snatched my sword and sliced right throgh the cloak. She leaned in close to me and wrapped it firmly around my shoulder again.

She gave me a small smile then stood up, "I need a bath." She smoothed out her dirty, tattered, wrinkly dress, "Do they have a washroom?"

I nodded, "There's one across from your room."

She stared down at her dress, laughed, then shook her head, "How about a change of clothes?"

"You're in luck, I saw a maid carrying around extra clothing for the refugees that arrived."

She smiled, "Alright, then I'll go first and then you can go." I nodded at her and she left without another word. I watched as the door slammed shut. I took a quick nap and then woke up half an hour later. I walked over to Katara's room and knocked on her door, she didn't answer. She must've still been in the washroom. I pulled it open to find a stack of fresh clothes on her bed.

I pulled out a shirt and a pair of slacks form the pile and found the only other washroom in the building. I tossed aside my dirty and bloody clothes and stepped into the tub. the water was freezing but a good wake up call. I took a wahscloth and wiped myself clean of the days of grime and dirt I had collected.

Every part of me was covered in mud. I soaked the washcloth in the soap and lathered it over my shoulder. I clenched my teeth as the pain kicked in again. I washed around my shoulder carefully and dunked my head into the tub. I washed out through my hair unti there were no more tangles.

I finally pulled on the fresh clothes and for the first time in a number of days, I actually felt clean. And exhausted. It felt as if all of the exhaustion had just started catching up with me now. I yawned as i walked towards Katara's room. Would she be asleep? I wasn't sure.

I pulled open the door and I scanned the room for Katara. I heard a gasp and my eyes fell down to Katara and all i saw was bare skin. I gasped and slammed the door shut and pressed my back against the door. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. "Sorry!" I could feel heat rising up in every part of me.

"I am so sorry Katara. I had no idea….you would be…I didn't know. I'm sorry-" I babbled on.

"I'm not naked!" Her voice drifted out from her room. I swallowed and held the doorknob for a few seconds. The door suddenly flew open and Katara stood with her hands on her hips. I swallowed hard, "Sorry." I mumbled. Katara just rolled her eyes and walked back to where she was sitting.

She sat down in front of an old window perched on the floor. I stood behind her, still feeling like an idiot. "What were you doing anyways?" She slowly turned around and it was only then that I realized how beautiful she looked.

Her face was lightened and her eyes luminous. And her hair, holy damn, her hair. It fell in soft curls around her face. Beore I could stop myself, I reached out and ran my fingers through her hair. I watched as she stiffened and as a blush rose in her cheeks. It felt so good to know that I had that kind of effect on her.

I sucked in a breath, "You hair is beautiful..." I whispered. I regretted the words right when they left my mouth, "When it's in a braid." I tried to cover. Real smooth Zuko.

Katara eyes looked cast a sshe turned back around, "Zuko?" She leaned into the mirror, combing her fingers through her hair. ""Would you cut my hair for me?"

My eyebrows shot up. Seriously? Really? What the hell.

She looked at me, "What?"

"The moment I complement a part of you, you go ahead and want to get rid of that. Do you really hate me that much?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No, no. It's not that..." She trailed off and turned bak towards the mirror. "Forget it, "She mumbled.

I sighed and pulled her towards me, "No, what happened? Why do you want to cut of your hair?"

She shrugged.

"Katara-"

"Nothing, it's nothing, I just thought..." She met my eyes and I nodded, urging her to continue. "It sounds stupid but I just wanted to change my hair considering everything else about me has changed..."

She shook her head and turned away from me again. I gave her a look. I didn't want her to cut her hair off, but her logic made sense. I nodded at her, "I'll help you."

She turned around and her eyes shone, "Thank you."

I helped her cut her hair, so it ended right at her shoulders. It didn't look bad, in fact, it looked great on her. She would beautiful even if she didn't have hair. She threw her arms around me after she had looked in the mirror, "Thank you Zuko. I love it."

And really? So did I.

I promised her we would set out to find her brother tomorrow and I left. I crawled into the crappy mattress, exhausted. I never really thought I could get so attached to Katara...but there was something so irresistable about her and I knew I was falling hard for her.

That's when I heard it. A scream. I didn't know where it was coming from but I was up off my bed. There was a muffled gasp as I ran down the hallway. The screams became louder and more suffocating as I listened to them. It was a girl's screams.

I ran out of the inn, searching for the screams. It was coming from outside, I could hear it clearly now. I swallowed the lump in my throat and neared the corner of the inn when I heard cries and then frantic whispers.

"Jet- please-I don't want to-" The girl's voice came in gasps and she was crying.

I narrowed my eyes in the darkness to try and see what was ahead of me. In the faint moonlight, I could make out two figures. I held my breath as I neared closer. The girls cries were muffled by someone hushing her, a guy.

I bit down on my lip. "Jet-" She hiccoughed. I could faintly make out the guy grabbing her and pulling her towards her. His lips worked against hers and whatever he was doing was not kissing her. His hands were all over her and she was sobbing. What the hell was he doing?

Anger filled every tendon on my body and I pulled myself off the wall and closer to them. "Shut up, you want this just as bad as I do."

There was another scream and then the a slap. He slapped her. I was there and the next thing I knew, I was dragging the guy off of the girl. He swore in every direction as I slammed my fist into his jaw. He swungs his fists but he was terribly off aim.

I shoved him up and slammed him against the wall of the inn, he grunted and i could make out the dark liquid. He was bleeding. Or maybe it was me? Either way my anger got the better of me and I wrapped one hand around his neck and the other kept him pinned to the wall.

"What the hell? Get the hell off of me! Who the he-"

"If you ever touch her again, I won't hesitate to murder you." My breathing was heavy and it mixed with the whimpers from the girl who was crouched in a corner. "You're lucky you're still alive, asshole. Get the hell out of here."

The guy swung his legs at me in an attempt to hurt me. Epic fail that was. I punched him hard again until I heard the satisfiying crack of his nose. I let him go and he scampered off faster than I knew he could run.

I walked up to the girl who was still whimpering. I crouched down next to her, "It's fine. He's gone, you're fine."

She clamped a hand over her mouth to try and shut out her sobs, but it didn't do much. I leaned in close to her and smoothed her hair back, she flinched away from me and I gritted my teeth. I should have killed him right then and there.

"It's okay." I whispered as she sobbed louder. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, through sobs she choked, "Don't- don't t-touch m-me."

I let go of her and took a step back. Her reaction was understandable, but I needed to get her back inside. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help. You're okay."

She shook and it frightened me because she seemed to be the exact same age as Katara. I sucked in a breath as the image filled my head, I pushed it away. "We need to get you back home, are you staying in this inn?"

She slowly nodded her head but she was still crying. I slowly reached out and cupped her face, she didn't do anything this time, "You're fine." I said, trying to reassure her.

"Can you walk?" I asked her. She just looked at me with wide eyes. I sighed and scooped her up in my arms and carried her towards the inn, "Are you here with someone?"

She nodded. I pursed my lips, "Listen I know it's hard for you to speak, but you have to answer my questions."

She shut her eyes and silent tears rolled down her eyes, "My room is upstairs." She finally said, her voice was hoarse. I swallowed and nodded and carried her upstairs.

When we finally reached her room, I opened her door and set her down in her bed. She pulled her knees towards her and stared at me from across the room. I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't just leave her. Was she alone here?

I shut the door and her eyes widened again. I shook my head, "You're safe, it's fine. I just need you to tell me if you're here with someone."

Her eyes darted around the room and she nodded, "My sister." She whispered.

I nodded, motioning for her to continue. Tears began to stream down her face again, "He was her fiancee."

Asshole. Complete and utter asshole.

She shook her head, "He told me he had to tell me something...I followed him outside...and he started kissing me-" She choked on her words, "I didn't want him to- but he wouldn't- he wouldn't stop." She shuddered.

I slowly walked up to her, "It's okay. It's okay. Is your sister in this inn?"

She nodded and then looked at me, her face pale. "He-" She choked again, "He hurtme." And then her cries turned into full on violent sobs and it made me furious. I wanted to break his face. I wanted to strangle him. What kind of dipshit made a girl feel like that?

Instead, I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into me as she cried. "I know." I mumured as I smoothed back her hair. It was alarming how much she reminded me of Katara. "I know..." I whispered as she grasped my shirt and cried harder. "I'm sorry."

She finally pulled away from me and wiped her eyes, "You're bleeding." She whispered. Was I? She leaned forward and wiped the blood off underneath my eye. She withdrew her hand and it was freshly stained with blood.

She stared at it, as if transfixed. I looked at her and she looked back up at me, "Thank you." She whispered slowly. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come."

So didn't I. She shut her eyes and leaned against me. I didn't know what to do as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around me. But she was hurt, and she needed protection, safety. I leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"Does it hurt?" She asked me.

I wasn't sure what she was referring to, but I guessed I was hit somewhere or the other. So I shook my head and she looked up at me again, "Thank you so much." She repeated herself. I shook my head, she really had no reason to say that.

She suddenly starts crying again. She curls up against my chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She's shaking so hard and it's a devastated cry. "I know he hurt you." I said quietly, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You don't understand..." She grabs the side of her head, "He- he _hurt _me." And it hits me. I suddenly realize what she means. He didn't just slap her. It hits me and damn, the look on her face. I don't know what to say or what to do or how to take the pain away from her.

She starts crying again, but now her cries are desperate. "Shh," I say, stroking her hair. I know she doesn't want me to console her with empty, overused words. She just needs someone to understand how she feels.

I don't tell her to try to stop crying, because I know it's impossible. I press my cheek against her head, hating the fact that I don't know how to take the pain away form her. I continue to hold her and she continues to hold on to me because it's nice to be able to find solace in such an ugly, lonely situation.

She suddenly grabs my face and presses her lips to mine. I'm stunned into silence as my lips dampen with her tears. I pull away from her and her face is ashen. I have no idea why she just did that but my mind is spinning as I look at her.

She starts crying again and I just look at her. I know she wants a way to escape from the pain and I suddenly realize why she wants to kiss me. She wants to try ad forget what just happened. I sit down next to her again and do something I know I will regret but I know she needs. I take her hand in mine and cup her cheek with the other hand.

I lean in and kiss her. I didn't intend to kiss her. In fact, I expect myself to pull away any second, but I don't. I expect her to push me away, but she doesn't. The moment my mouth meets hers, she parts her lips and sighs as if this is exactly what she needs from me.

A part of me is screaming Katara's name and the other part of me just wants to kiss her because I can only imagine that this is what she needs. She slid her arm around me and leans back for a moment only to crash her lips to mine even harder. She crying at the same time as she kisses me.

Our kisses deepened and grew impatient and feverent. I eased her down onto the bed and slid in above her. She moaned against my mouth and pulledme closer to her. There is no space between her body and mine as she tugs my shirt off. I pull it over my head and she suddenly breaks away her face red.

She's crying so hard, it's silent. I look at her and she just shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I sigh, "So am I." I can't believe I got so carried away.

She combs her fingers through her hair and kisses my cheek, "I think you should go."

I slowly nod and pull my shirt back over my head. I turn to leave.

"Will I see you again?" She asks me.

I don't turn back around, "Probably not." I can almost hear her goodbye in the silence that stands between us as I leave. I walk all the way back to room, pull my shirt off and dive into my covers.

I'm too exhausted to even process what just happened. So I go right to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

**Hey, so I've been trying to update asap, but school has started and I really don't have any time. But keep reading, I'll update once a week at the most! Please Review, it really keeps me going!**

"Zuko?"

My eyes snapped open and my body was slick with sweat. I stared into Katara's face and last night's happenings slapped me in the face. I held my face in my hands for a long time before finally turning to face Katara.

Her eyebrows drew in and she sighed quietly, "You were having a nightmare."

I really wasn't having a nightmare, I was living what I did yesterday. "No," I shut my eyes, "I wasn't."

She stared at me for a long time, "Get dressed," She finally said, "I'll come to wrap up your shoulder later." I watched as she left and I flopped back down onto the mattress. It groaned under my weight.

I wasn't sure if I felt guilty or furious over what I'd done. I know in the far way, it meant nothing to both me and the girl. But in more than one way, I felt like crap.

I washed up and pulled on a pair of pants. I pulled the wrap off my shoulder and stared at it. It was definatley healing. The colour had pressed down to a dark bruise on my shoulder. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

Katara's voice caused me to pull my eyes away from my shoulder. She stood at the doorframe, dressed in a new dress, her newly shortened hair faling right to her shoulders. She was stunning. She ran up to me and stared at my shoulder. Her face paled, . "Zuko…I don't know what happened! I don't know what to do…I think- I think it's infected!"

I stared at her as she panicked. I dind't understand why she was panicking. I slowly helf her chin and lifted her face, "Katara, it's fine." I said calmly.

"Stop saying that!" She snapped and her voice broke. I focused on her as she stared at me, her face a mixture of apology and pain. "Stop saying it's fine!" She was close to tears.

I took her face in both of my hands and her breathing stopped short. I loved knowing I had that effect on her. I leaned in close to her and her blue eyes widened and fixed on mine. "Katara, it's healing. Relax, it's not infected."

Her voice was hoarse, "How do you know that?" She whispered.

I pulled away from her and tugged my shirt on. I grabbed my bag and my sheath. I turned back around and watched Katara as I wrapped the sheath around my waist. She was glaring at me. "Are you ready?" I asked her.

Her arms crossed over her chest. I smiled faintly at her and took her hand in mine. I swear I felt her shudder, but she didn't pull away. And that was how I liked it.

"I will take that as a yes, let's go." I held her hand until we had left the inn and were making our way towards the stables that held both of our horses.

I watched as walked towards her horse and wrapped her arms around it's neck. She pushed her travel bag up onto her horse as she placed my foot on the stirrup; I had already mounted my horse. She turned to look at me and I was staring directly at her. She quickly looked away

"Your brother has been living towards the middle of the forest, in the larger inns. So it'll probably be a few hours of travelling until we arrive." I told her. "Are you hungry?" I asked her.

She shook her head no. I still handed her the loaf of bread as we started our journey. We travelled until night fell and we didn't speak to each other until she finally fell into place next to me on her horse.

"Zuko?" Her voice was careful.

I turned my head to face her.

"This morning…" She paused, "This morning, when I came into your room…you were having a nightmare-"

"Katara-" She held her hand up.

"Does the nightmare have anything to do with when you were shot with the arrow?" She asked. A muscle in my jaw twitched. This was the last thing I wanted to talk about. She didn't need to know what I had done to mother.

"Zuko, you didn't tell me who the man was who shot you…" She stared at me and i just stared back. Because I dind't know what else to do.

"When you were shot, you told me it wasn't one of your father's soldiers…so who shot you if they weren't one of your father's soldiers?" Damn her.

"Zuko-"

"I can't tell you." I finally said. She trotted ahead of me and stopped her horse right in front of mine. Eunice came to a halt and neighed loudly. I watched calmly as she glared at me.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was stitched with anger, "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

I gave her a blank stare and crossed her. She galloped up to me. "Zuko! Why can't you tell me?" She stopped her horse in front of mine again, "Zuko! Look at me!" She yelled at me and I slowly looked up at her,"Why can't you tell me?" I just can't.

"When I agreed to travel with you…you told me you had told me everything I needed to know. Then you get shot by someone who-who you can't even tell me who it is!" Her voice was shaking and she was furious. And she had a point.

"I am doing a favour for you by travelling with you! Not the other way around, do you understand? If you think you have any right to hide things from me then I will find my brother on my own, without your help." Point or not, I was growing exhausted of her always making me seem like the desperate one. We wouldn't have even made it this far if it wasn't for me.

I stared at her, "Go ahead. You can have fun finding your brother on your own. " My voice was hinting anger.

"If you're using that as a threat against me then you are confused as to what really threatens me, but let me tell you something, whether you accept it or not, you will never find your brother without my help, ever." My voice was ice cold.

I stopped talking when I saw the expression on her face. I sighed and slowly trotted up right next to her. "Katara, believe me when I tell you that I cannot tell you…" My voice was quiet, "I will tell you…but not here…not now…" I whispered and she bit her lip. I met her gaze and stared at her. "I promise I will tell you…" I finished and i had meant every single word. I just...couldn't tell her yet.

We travelled in the most eloquent silence for the rest of the journey. The guilt I felt about leaving mother clawed at me. I ignored it, like the coward I was. We arrived at the inn in teh early, early morning. It was still pitch black and the forest was frozen.

There were about a hundred large inn's all lined up. I knew Sokka was staying in one of these, I just wasn't sure which one. I told Katara I'd be back as I spoke to one of the men standing near the inns. He told me which inn Sokka was staying in. Apparantley, everyone knew who Sokka was.

Katara followed me as we walked into the main inn, where Sokka was staying. I walked ahead of Katara, because I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her arguing. We walked into the inn and a man in his mid forties, I guessed, was standing at the door. He reeked of alcohol and I knew he was drunk by the way he greeted me. I held back a scowl as I walked past him.

I walked to the front desk and the lady at the desk smiled up at me, "How many rooms?"

I cleared my throat to speak but I stopped to look behind me, Katara wasn't there. My gaze travelled around the room in a nanosecond and fell at the entrance. The man was holding her wrist and Katara was struggling.

Anger. It was the only thing I felt. I don't know how I got there. I don't know how my fist rammed into his jaw. I don't know how I made him bleed. "Zuko-" I heard Katara choke out as I pulled her away from the man.

I grabbed the man and punched him into the floor. I punched him again and again, over and over. He swung aimless punches at me. I wasn't sure if he found his target or not, but I was furious. He was up on his feet and I heard Katara yelling something but I wasn't listening.

Suddenly- the unthinkable happened. Katara stepped in between us and I watched every moment as the man pulled his fist back and swung, hitting Katara right in the back. I heard the crack of her spine as she fell to the floor. Fury, Rage. I was on top of him and I was going to murder him.

There were hundreds of voices, yelling, screaming. People were pulling me off, but all I could think about was that he had hurt Katara, and I would murder the life out of him. I heard a voice and I knew it belonged to Sokka. "That's my sister!" He was screaming and I was being pulled away from the man.

I watched as Katara's eyes shut and the anger drained like water and I was on my knees next to Katara and the man that was lying in a pool of his blood- or mine- I wasn't sure. Sokka was yelling but I was just staring at Katara as I scooped her up in my hands. I was carrying her and Sokka was trailing behind me, yelling, screaming.

I lied her down in the nearest bedroom and I shut the door and for a long time, it was just me and her. I knew Sokka was still outside somewhere and I knew he shoudl be in here, but I couldn't let him inside.

I stared at Katara as I heard several knocks on the door. Her breathing was coming in rapid rasps in her throat as I pulled the door open. Sokka ran in and he fell beside Katara. His chest was heaving and his hair was all over the place, "That's my sister..." He finally whispered. His eyes were wide as he looked up at her.

"That's Katara..."

I didn't know what to say. How crap must it be to see his sister for the first time in more than a decade and you see her getting punched in the back and passing out. Not that I shared any of those feeling with Azula, but still. I could imagine.

Sokka's eyes were filled with tears and nurses entered the room. They told both of us to step out but Sokka was pushing himself into the room, "She's my sister! Let me in!" I was just standing back and watching as the nurses pleaded with Sokka to wait.

A nurse walked up to me, "Are you her husband?"

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and looked over my shoulder at Sokka, who was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands. I slowly nodded and the nurse told me to come into the room.

There were nurses in the room, only three. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked, because I dind't know what else to say. The nurse smiled calmly, "She'll be fine, she's just winded. It will definatley bruise, but nothing's broken."

I nodded and walked over to Katara and watched as the nurse zipped back the topof her dress and applyed ice to her bare back, my breathing quickened. Her back was already bruised. The nurse was by my side, "It looks much worse than it actually is." She said to me.

The nurse told me to take a seat as I watched Katara, she was still passed out. "Where are you coming in from?"

I shook my head coming up with my previous lie, "Brugnure."

The nurse nodded and didn't push it any further, "The boy outside?"

"Is her brother."

"Are her parents here-"

"I'm all she's got." I cut her off.

The nurse stared at me, her face strained. She patted my knee and smiled, "She'll be fine. Let her rest."

Soon the nurses left the room and Katara was still not awake. I sat beside her, praying to the spirits her eyes would just open. Sokka entered, looking like crap, "Who are you in here? How are you allowed? What the hell? Katara!"

I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back before he collapsed all over Katara, "You need to calm down. She's fine."

He glared at me, "What the hell are you even doing here?"

I was taken back by his anger, but I didn't push it. "I have to tell you a lot."

He snorted, "You sure as hell do. Why is she here?"

I swallowed, "Not now. Please."

He glared at me, "Get out of here."

"What?" I blinked.

"I'm here now, you can leave."

I looked at him, "I'm not leaving her."

"She has me."

"She needs me."

A muscle in his face twitched, "I'm her brother."

"She has no idea who the hell you are right now Sokka."

He flung back his wrist to punch me, but I caught his wrist. "You're angry right now. You need to understand Sokka. She hasn't seen you in more than a decade. She need's time, you can't expect her to fall in your arms right when she see's you."

He took a step back from me and stared at me for a long time. Katara's raspy breathing interupted us and both of our heads whipped in her direction, she still didn't wake. I turned back to Sokka, "_Please _Sokka. I'm not trying to steal her from you. But she has no idea who you are. You're a stranger to her."

He shook his head, "When she wakes up-" His voice broke, "Call me in."

I nodded and watched as Sokka turned to leave. I grabbed his shoulder, "Thank you." I said. Sokka shrugged me off and left without another word.

The door shut and once again, it was just me and Katara. I sat right beside her on the chair. I stroked her hair away from her face and stared at her. For a long time, I just sat with my head in my hands.

And finally, finally. She opened her eyes. I felt as if I could finally breathe. "Katara," Her eyes slowly drifted to look at me, "are you okay? You blanked out…a few hours ago…"

Her gaze finally fell on my face. Her mouth opened and a raspy gasp came out. Her eyes trailed over my face and I guessed I looked like crap. I must have been hit a couple of times by that assclown. "Zuko-" Her voice spoke in a barely audible whisper.

I was by her side and I could see how much pain she was in. Each movement was strained for her. I leaned down so I was right beside her. She stared up at me, her blue eyes misted over. Her hand trailed down the side of my face and my jaw and she stared at me, holding her breath or just not breathing- I wasn't sure.

I watched her as her gaze fell on my lips. And holy crap, she had no idea what that did to me. I longed to just let my lips fall onto her and kiss her breathless. But she was different, with other girls, I normally wouldn't care. But Katara? I wanted her to feel everything. I wanted to hear her heart race next to mine when I kissed her. I wanted her to be free and out of this mess when I kissed her.

She suddenly jerked forwards, obviously forgetting her injury and she gasped. I eased her back down so she was lying. "Zuko-" Her widened eyes stared at me, "My brother-"

So she did recognize him. I nodded slowly and I sat down next to her on the bed. I stroked her hair back and she just stared at me, "Zuko, I- I want to see him" She was having trouble breathing. Every time her voice rasped was another reason I wanted to go down to the main floor and ram my fist into every available spot on that man.

"Zuko…" She paused for some air, "I want to see him."

"I know," I whispered, "I know Katara." I brought my hand to the side of her face.

"Where…is he?"

Before I could stop myself, I leaned down and dropped my lips to her temple. She held her breath again and I held my lips there. When I finally looked away, I took a hold of her hand. "He'll be up in a while, don't worry." I knew Sokka would be up in a few minutes whether I called him in or not.

She looked over at my shoulder, "Zuko, your...shoulder. It's bleeding." Was it?

"Shh." I said softly as I lied down next to her. My mind flashed back to the moment so long ago when I had ast lied in a bed with her. When her mother had passed away. the doorknob opening snapped me out of my trance. I sat up on the bed, knowing Sokka had seen me. Lying in the bed. With his sister.

Sokka entered the room and I pulled away from Katara and stood up and took steps back away form the bed so I was standing at the back of the room. I watched as Sokka took hesitant steps towards Katara. I really couldn't even imagine what both of them were thinking or going through.

I could see the hesitation yet longing in Sokka's eyes as he finally croaked out her name, "Katara?"

Katara stared at him. I couldn't read her expression. I had no idea what was going through her mind. He walked closer to her, "Are you okay? Katara...?"

She just stared at him.

"Katara, do you remember me? Do you know who I am?"

She nodded. Okay she nodded. Good sign right? He seemed hesitant to come any closer to Katara, "Katara?"

"Katara…Are you okay?" He breathed heavily, "I understand this must be hard for you, but I need you to remember me. Katara, I have to tell you so much…I need you to try and remember me."

Katara shut her eyes and every muscle in her body was tense. I just wanted to go and hug because whatever pain she was going through, it had to be pretty intense. She swallowed. "Katara…do you know my name…?"

He took a step closer to her and her eyes were still shut tightly. He touched her forehead and she flinched, easing away from him. Sokka sighed, "I have to tell you so much…do you remember mother? Do you remember our mother?"

Sokka kept asking questions. Katara wrapped her arms around her knees and kept her eyes shut. I was by Sokka's side, he grasped the edge of her bed, "Katara, just answer me."

I touched his shoulder and he shoved me away, "Katara!"

She started shaking her head. I looked over at her. "She needs time." I said to Sokka. He looked at me and his eyes were cast over. He clenched his jaw, and left. I collapsed into the chair and looked at Katara. I slowly took her hand and squeezed. To reassure her. To tell her she wans't alone. To tell her she did and would always have me.

She opened her eyes and I looked away as a trapped tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away. I turned back to her and more tears slipped down. I stroked her face with my thumb as I wiped away the tears that fell.

"I don't understand-" She finally choked out.

"It's okay Katara." I pulled her in close to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's just…" She swallowed hard, "I don't blame him or anything…I even remember him…I don't understand why…" I kissed her head and wiped the tears that continued falling. "It's not your fault, Katara. It will take you time to accept everything…" I kissed her forehead, ""it's not your fault."

I pulled away from her, but still held her hand, "You can face him whenever you are ready." I told her, "If you want to be alone with him, I understand. If you want me to stay with you when you speak to him, I'll stay."

I stroked her cheek, "It'll take time for you to take in everything that's happening, but you have to trust him."

She nodded slowly, "You have to understand that he loves you, he only wants what is best for you."

She nodded again and I held her. Just held her. We soon eased down onto the bed and I wrapped my arms around her as we both drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

I woke up tangled in Katara's arms. I slowly pulled myself away from her as I saw Sokka glaring at me from where he was standing, holding a tray of food.

I sat up in the bed slowly, careful not to disturb Katara. I didn't really know what to say. "She needed someone." I said quietly.

That definatley didn't help. Katara stirred and both of us looked down at her as she woke up. Sokka's face drained of anger and he was crouching beside Katara. "You're awake. Did you have a good sleep?"

Katara's eyes widened. I helped her sit up and she inched closer to me. Sokka held the tray of food and set it on the bedstand. Katara stared at the food with disgust. I cleared my throat, "You need to eat something Katara."

She looked around the room and finally looked over at Sokka. He sat down and she visibly flinched from his proximity. "Katara, is it okay…" Sokka looked at me, "if I talk to you alone?"

Katara shook her head as she looked at me. I nodded, telling her I would stay. "Katara, I understand why this is hard for you. But can you at least talk to me? Please, I…I miss you Katara." Sokka was pleading with her.

I held Katara's hand as she looked at Sokka. Her eyes were brimming with kept up emotion and she finally choked out his name, "Sokka-" Everything around us melted. Sokka was hugging her and she was crying again and I stepped away from the bed, really not sure what to do.

So I left.

I booked a room and flopped down onto the bed, unsure of what to really do. I felt- in a way- useless. Katara was with Sokka now. I promised her I would take her to Sokka, and that was it. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now.

I spent the rest of the day moping. Talking to a few people in the inn. Watching Katara and Sokka have endless conversations, but mostly moping. I hadn't seen Katara all day- or talked to her. I missed her.

So I did the only thing I was good at at the moment- I slept. I slept the entire day through- stirring every once in a while between bad dreams about mother. When the door opened, I kept my eyes shut because there was only once person that came in without knocking- Katara.

I could feel her staring at me. She was just...staring. I heard her soft footsteps as she came closer. And then she stopped, and stared some more. I did my best to not move, to keep my breathing even. Even though every muscle in my body longed to reach over and pull her down next to me.

I felt her as she pulled the blanket back and lowered herself onto the mattress. What. The. Hell. Although, I wasn't complaining. And the most beautiful sound, her heart was racing, pounding right close to me. She leaned in closer so if my eyes were opened, we would be a few centimeters away.

If only I knew what she was thinking. I could only imagine how she felt to be this close to me. Suddenly she leaned in to me, closer and closer until her warm breath was right at my neck. I bolted my hands to stay to themselves. She pressed her lips against my neck and kissed me. My heart pounded and if she didn't get back up in that instance, I would have pulled her down and handed her the last piece of my heart.

But she left and I waited until the door closed to open my eyes. My heart was racing and my hands felt clammy. Hot damn.

I didn't see Katara for another five days. I hadn't see her, talked to her, touched her or even looked at her. She had spent every living moment of her time with Sokka. Sokka had threatened me about staying away from his sister, and i did just that.

I foudn her waiting outside of my room one day, and I longed to reach out and talk to her, but I didn't. I had no idea why. I heard Sokka scolding Katara about talking to me, but I didn't even bothering listening for too long.

I felt like crap as i waited outside Katara's door. Whatever intention I had about not speaking to her died when I heard her talking to Sokka inside. they weren't just talking. they were talking talking. About what actually happened.

I knew what had actually happened, but hearing Sokka tell Katara...It hit me hard. Sokka left and just looked at me, he didn't say anything as he left and i walked in. She was crying, grasping onto the pillow to muffle out her cries.

It was painful for me to see her in any state of pain. I didn't know how to take it away for her. If my crap father wasn't alive, she wouldn't ge going through all this. I placed my hand on her shaking shoulder and she just reached out and I held her.

She cried as she looked at me, "Zu-ko-"

I kissed her forehead, "Shh," I stroked her hair, "I know, I know Katara..." She shook but no tears fell, "I know..."

We both eased down onto the mattress and finally she stopped shaking. She leaned in close to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Can I ask you something?" Her voice was hoarse. I nodded.

She eased herself onto her side so we were face to face. She took a deep breath, "how is…how is all of this still happening? How did all of this happen without you?"

I looked at her, confused. She cleared her throat,"How did the banishment happen without you?"

I swallowed and lowered my gaze. I knew it was time to tell her what had really happened, who I had left. She reached out and grasped both of my hands, "Zuko, you can trust me…" Her voice was firm.

I nodded, I knew I could trust her. With more than my life. I just didn't trust myself. "Zuko, look up at me." It was reversed this time. She was there for me, waiting to listen. I knew, just knew she wouldn't judge me.

"When I left…" I looked down, how could I word this? "I knew…I knew that it was useless…" I closed my eyes, "Me leaving was an act of cowardice."

Katara opened her mouth, but I shook my head. She shut it again and nodded for me to continue.

"It wouldn't have made a difference if I left or stayed. I knew father would have his way either way." I opened my eyes again, "If I wouldn't be able to join the Kingdoms…then…then he would do it himself…"

Katara was already shaking her head and I knew she knew what was coming, "After father banished me…I wasn't the only one who was banished…" I shook my head, "it was an act of cowardice…and it is my greatest regret…"

The guilt clawed at my throat. I had no idea where my mother was, if she was okay, if she was alive- It was my fault. I shook my head again, "If I hadn't left-" My voice broke and I sealed my lips.

Katara looked at me and I waited for her to say something. I waited for her to tell me what I did was an act of cowardice. I waited. She finally spoke, "Zuko, that's not your fault."

That's not what I expected. That's not what I wanted. I deserved to be yelled at, to be screamed at. I had abandoned mother. I had left her alone when she needed me most. "Zuko that's not-"

I sat up on the mattress, "Don't you understand?" I yelled, "I ruined my mother's life! It was out of my cowardice! I could have stood up to my father, but I chose not to! I ran away when I was needed the most! I…ruined everything…" My voice was sore and I dropped my head into my hands.

Katara crouched down next to me and touched my cheek, "No Zuko..." Her voice was soft and comforting in a world of discomfort. She leaned in and kissed my cheek, "No," Her breathing was coming softly, "It's not your fault." She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me, "It's not your fault, none of this is." She said into my ear, "Don't ever say that again."

She eased me back down onto my back against the mattress and kissed my cheek again. "We're both caught in this mess, but we'll escape it together." Her words were smooth, "We'll escpae it together Zuko, I promise." She pulled the sheet on top of both of us as we lay like quotation marks in a room full of questions.

I woke up slowly and found Katara snuggled up against my chest. I smiled at her and yawned as I stretched out- or attempted to. My arm didn't budge. Katara's hair was laced into the wrap and stuck there. I rolled my eyes, "Katara?"

She didn't hear me. "Katara, wake up." She snuggled closer to me. "Katara, no, wake up!" She moaned, "Lemme sleep..."

"I need to leave." I said impatiently. Well, I didn't have to leave.

She rolled over, "Then leave."

I groaned softly, "Would you just wake up! I can't leave because you're tied to me!"

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to roll over to face me but she yelped out in pain when her hair didn't follow. I laughed as we both sat up and she unwrapped her hair. She supressed a smile and shook her head, "How did that even happen?"

When she looked up at me, I was staring into her sapphire eyes. They were luminous in teh faint glow of the room and she looked absolutley breathtaking. She stared at me and her lips slowly parted and it slowly became a full on staring competition. She lost- as usual. "What?" She asked quietly.

I leaned in close to her and her eyes widened, her eyes fell for a moment as if she was expecting me to kiss her. I fell back down onto the bed and laughed, "Nothing." Her face was bright red as she glared at me, "You're an asshole."

"I've been slandered."

She rolled her eyes and fell back down onto the bed next to me. "What time is it?"

"Morning."

Her eyes widned, "What the- it's already-?" Her hands darted over to her hair and tehn she looked back at me, "What are you finding so amusing?"

I gave her a grin, "I never said I found anything amusing." I stared at her again, knowing I could make her blush just by looking at her. Sure enough she looked over at me and when her eyes fixed on mine, I could practically feel the warmth she was generating. I leaned over and held the palm of my hand to her cheek to feel her warmth. Her eyes grew heavy. I pulled away again and she just shut her eyes and shook her head.

I had to supress a grin as she smacked my arm, "Stop it." She rolled over away from me but I grabbed her hand. She groaned, "I thought you had to leave?"

I leaned in close to her, "That, or i just wanted to wake you up. Your choice."

Her face went aflame and then the doorknob turned. I cursed under my breath as Sokka entered the room, his eyes widened and his jaw dropping open. "Zuko," Sokka's voice was full of authority. No crapping around with him. "I want to speak to Katara _alone." _Emphasis on the alone, got it.

I gave Katara a brief pat on the back and she shot me a glare as I slipped out of the room. I would have to face hell from both Katara and Sokka after this- but damn if it wasn't worth it.

I bumped into Suki while i was downstairs. Will the surprises never end? "Zuko? It is you!" She threw her arms around me. "Katara's here then too right? I have to see her now, ohmygosh!" She squealed.

Sokka was standing behind her and she pulled away from me, "I have to go see Katara! I'll talk to you later Zuko!" She waved and sprinted down the hall of the inn. I watched in shock for a while until Sokka grabbed the collar of my shirt, "We have to talk."

I looked at him and cocked my head, "Then talk."

He glared at me, "I'll make this brief."

"Glad you thought ahead." I deadpanned.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Leave my sister alone."

I grinned at him, "No can do."

"I'm being serious Zuko, she doesn't need any more crap. Especially from you- leave her alone." His voice was deadly.

I shifted my weight, "I'm not giving her any crap."

Sokka snorted, "Says you. Just leave her alone. I don't want her to talk to you let alone start liking you." He started walking away but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Sokka, wait." He turned around, his glare still fixed on me. "I don't intend on hurting Katara- and you know that. I don't get what's wrong."

"You don't get what's wrong?" His voice was growing louder, "She was in the damn bed with you Zuko and you don't get what's wrong! She's my sis-ter! My sister! I don't want to see her sleeping with asses like you!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Now that was uncalled for, "What have I done wrong? I've protected her ever since I've known her. How could you even think I would try and hurt her?"

"Because I know people like you, Zuko."

I gritted my teeth, "People like me?"

He pointed a finger at my chest, "Your damn family's the reason she's in this mess! How do you think you being with her is helping her at all?"

I could feel my blood boiling, "I'm the reason she's even here."

"I don't give a damn, okay? You brought her here, thank you, but you owed me at least that much after what your crap father did to our family."

Every muscle in my body clenched, "You can't force me to leave her alone."

Sokka took a step away from me, "You can stay until we go through with the attack. Then you leave." And he left, without another word.

I slammed my fists into the wall to let out some of my anger. I didn't speak to Katara for the rest of the day. I knew Sokka meant well, but what the hell was wrong with him? I couldn't just let go of Katara. I wouldn't. Ever.

I was outside walking around the inn, it was already getting dark when Sokka grabbed my shoulder, "Zuko-" His face was pale and i knew he meant business.

"The King is sending his troops here to search for us, and it's no telling what he will do to the rest of the villagers. We have to move out."

I stared at him for a long time. "Is your army ready?" Sokka nodded and shook his head, "Can you get Suki and Katara?"

I nodded and the next thing I knew, I was packed up and at Katara's door. Right as I opened the door both Suki and Katara looked up at me, their faces bright red. Katara's mouth opened and I knew she could read my expression. "What's wrong?" She asked slowly.

"We have to leave."

She looked at me, "Zuko, what's wrong?" Her voice got louder.

I told her exactly what Sokka had told me, "The King is sending his troops here to search for us, and it's no telling what he will do to the rest of the villagers. We have to move out. Get packed." Her face went pale, but I wasn't here to comfort her. I left without another word.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

I followed Sokka who led the way. Suki was sitting with Sokka and Katara was riding on her own horse next to me. Sokka's small army was travelling behind Katara and me. We were moving fairly quickly, the crisp wind blew through my hair and I shivered, I couldn't help wondering if Katara felt cold.

We had to travel all the way to the edge of Alarac forest, where the soldiers most likely wouldn't be able to make it to because of the security. So far, everything was fine; Sokka, me and his soldiers would have to travel to the edge of the forest anyways. Sokka was still planning on leaving Katara while we went off to attack, but I knew she wouldn't just sit back and watch them fight for her own revenge. I knew her far too well.

Part of me agreed with Sokka. After what they both had been through, he shouldn't want her to go with them. But the other part of me? I knew what Katara needed was revenge, more than anything, it was what she really needed. Maybe revenge wasn't always the right answer, but sometimes...sometimes you just have to choose from a number of wrongs and choose the one that's the least wrong.

I turned to look at Katara. Her slender arms were wrapped around her horse's neckand her eyes were shut. Her short hair flew behind her and her entire face was pale frm the cold. I watched as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. Her hands grasped tighter around the horse's neck and I looked away.

My horse was galloping faster- faster than it ever had before. My muscles strained and I knew something was wrong. I whipped my head around as the rest of the soldiers took a sharp turn and my horse followed. My vision blurred as Eunice picked up even more speed. Then I head it, Sokka's voice, blanched and stripped of any emotion, "We're being amubushed!"

My heart raced and the only thought that flew through my mind was Katara. My head whipped around as the rest of the horses galloped ahead of me. I held onto the reins and pulled. I couldn't tell which soldiers were ours and which were our enemies.

Horses whizzed passed me as I searched for any sign of Katara's horse. A man galloped up to me and I withdrew my sword, knocking him clean off his horse before he could even process what had happened.

Bodies were falling everywhere, off their horses onto the snow. Blood was being splattered everywhere. Men with their swords and daggers swarmed around me and my throat began to close up. I was hitting aimlessly because I coudl only think about one person. Where was she?

My entire body tensed as more bodies piled up around me. I grasped onto my sword and forced Eunice forward, which ever way forward was. My vision wasn't clearn as I scanned the chaos for any sign of Katara. I wasn't going to lose her here, not after everything.

A seering pain hit my head and stars clouded my vision and for a second I couldn't see anything. I blinked the tears away as my head exploded in pain. I turned around to see a man holding a dagger, his smile revealing his rotted teeth. Fury raged through me and I swung my sword right across his chest.

He fell faster than a stone in air. His body crashed to the ground, above hundreds others. I shook my head to try and clear my vision, but it was still blurred. I narrowed my eyes and for a moment all I could hear was my heart beat as I saw a white horse amongst all the other black horses.

Then my eye caught the top of her head. I don't know how, but I was galloping towards her and yelling her name until I didn't have a voice anymore, "Katara!" I roared and Katara started screaming. She was screaming and screaming. I looked over at her horse, arrows lined it's neck and blood covered the rest of his body. He was gone.

I grabbed Katara by the waist and lifted her up onto my horse, she was still screaming. Her hand clamped over her mouth to try and muffle the screams, but they wouldn't stop. My heart was shattering for her. I wraped her arms around my back and she held on, but was stil looking back as we galloped away from her horse. "My H-horse!"

I gritted my teeth as I saw a man in the distance, an arrow aimed directly for us. I pulled my dagger out from my boot and threw it. I didn't even look to see where I had hit it. The grunt was enough for me. Katara gasped and i hated for her to see all of this. I pulled her closer to me, "Don't look, Katara."

Her eyes were wide and it was too late- she was taking in everything around us. The deaths, the blood, the chaos, the murders. Everything. She was stifling her sobs and i pulled on the reins and forced Eunice to gallop the hell away from here, wherever we were. I pulled her closer to me and held onto her as we galloped away. The others had to have made it out- they had to.

We caught up with Sokka and Suki and the other soldiers that made it out alive. Katara jumped off teh horse before it even came to a stop. I watched from a distance as she spoke to Sokka and Suki. Sokka was hurt. My head was pounding, throbbing, exploding with seering pain, but I ignored it.

Katara yelled out orders, but I couldn't hear. I was having trouble processing anything that was happening around me. She finally climbed back onto the horse and I looked at the map as she barked out directions. She looked at me after we had started moving again. there was no time to mourn for the losses.

"Are you sure you're not injured?" She asked me.

I took a breath, "It's nothing."

"You're lying," She said flatly, "Where are you hurt?"

"It's nothing-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Stop playing dumb. Where are you injured?"

She looked over at me and she slowly reached up and touched the back of my head. I winced and she pulled her hand away, now lined with fresh blood. I swallowed and so did she as we both stared at her hand.

She shook her head.

"Katara, it's fine, I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

We travelled the entire day, stopping only once to eat and change Sokka's bandages. He was slahsed across his chest, not deep or too harmful, but definatley painful. I was heavy on my feet and every step I took pounded through my head.

Katara pulled me aside while the others were eating. I pressed my back up against the tree, because I didn't trust myself just yet. I tried to look like I wasn't in pain, but damn, if it didn't hurt.

She looked at me, "Are you dizzy?" She asked me in a low voice.

I shook my head.

"Stop lying to me, you have to tell me how bad your injury is."

I shrugged, "It's fine." What a lie that was.

She slammed my good shoulder up against the tree. "Do you think this is a joke?" She yelled at me, "I need to know how bad you injury is! Do you even know how bad head injuries can get?" She shook her head, "I can't…I can't deal with this anymore. I can't lose anyone else."

I looked at her. I tried pushing past her, but she withdrew her sword. I gave her a look of disbelief, but she held it up against my chest. "I'm serious Zuko."

I breathed, taking a step away from her. She swung at my feet and I stumbled and caught myself, surprisingly. I looked back at her and touched the handle of my sword. One side of her lips turned up, just like old times. She watched me, "Better watch yourself prince Zuko." She said quietly. Oh it was so on.

I withdrew my sword just as she swung and I ducked past it easily. She then swung at me again and I brought up my sword and our swords clashed together.

I grunted from the force and swung below her again and she dodged it swiftly. Nice. I swung at her again and it met with her sword. I swung at her, close to her. She gasped and tripped and fell to the floor. I swung again and she rolled over just in time. I smiled, and a smile played on her lips too. She kicked my feet out from under my and the ground slipped from beneath me.

I landed on the ground beside her. She laughed as I got back up onto my knees and attempted to swing. She punched my sword away from me. I grabbed her arms and swung my fist at her, she ducked and then gasped as I swung my leg as well. She fell on top of me and both of us hit the ground. Her laugh was hoarse, "You just pinned yourself to the ground."

I broke into a grin and I watched as her gaze fell to my lips. I watched the blush rise and my muscles tensed. She suddenly pushed away from me and slammed my head into the tree. Pain exploded and for a second, I couldn't breathe.

"Oh Spirits! Zuko! Are you okay?"

I moaned and shut my eyes, waiting for her to panic. Sure enough, she climbed over me, "Can you hear me? Zuko!" I waited until she was hovering right above me. I opened my eyes and her lips parted slightly. I gave her a small pull and she collapsed right on top of me. Her eyes widened as she stared down at me. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

My hand traced down her cheek, to her neck. I felt the warmth grown between us. I felt the electricity be transferred from my skin to hers. Her face was inches from mine and I could feel her uneven breathing against my lips. I cupped her cheek and her eyes lowered. I leaned in close to her, and the space between our lips was almsot gone. She shut her eyes and held her breath.

Every muscle in my body longed to kiss her. I wanted to just press my lips to her and taste her, but I forced my lips away form hers and planted them on her forehead. My hands shook slightly as i held her in place. I never thought someone like her could have a effect on me like this.

Her eyes fluttered closed again and I kissed her cheek. She breathed heavily as I trailed my lips down to her jawline. I kissed her softly, tenderly. Her heartbeat was erratic and every muscle in her body was melting into my arms. I trailed my lips down to her neck. I kissed her neck and she gasped quietly.

I kissed her neck all the way down to her collarbone. I stopped short for a breath and she grasped my arms. I leaned in and kissed the hollow of her collarbone and she breathed so heavily, goosebumps formed all over her skin. I dragged my lips back up to her cheek and kissed her again. My nose traced her jawline and she pushed me up against the tree.

My kisses grew faster as I trailed down to the hollow behind her ear. She was pushing herself onto me and my hands were shaking again. I was having trouble stopping. I pulled myself away from her and pressed my lips on her forehead and just held them there. Forcing them not to move. Her heart beat was racing and her entire body was on fire.

Then, the unthinkable happened. "Katara!" Sokka's voice called out.

Damn. it.

She was off of me in record time, brushing herself off and standing up straight. I sat up against the tree and watched in amusement as Sokka pushed trhough the forestry. Suki was right beside him. Sokka looked over at me to Katara. I shrugged when he gave me a questioning stare. "We're moving out." He said in a low voice.

And they left.

Katara was shaking slightly and i laughed and fell onto my back as I stared up at the sky. She stormed over towards me, "It's not funny." I was up on my feet. I grabbed her face and cupped her cheek. She shoved me off, "It's not funny!"

She picked up her sword and threw mine at me, "If you just answered my question then..." She trailed off and the blush travelled from her neck to her

I smirked, "Then what?"

She shook her head, shot me a glare and left.


End file.
